Continue?
by Pariah.94
Summary: Being the new kid is hard, with Tim' adoptive family times that by 10. This I the story of Timothy Drake and how a new environment can change you for the better. There will be singing: sorry. Tim/Kon, Robin/Superboy and a few (a lot of) others. Warnings for content.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

All of the greatest stories are built on tragedy, dating back to when Greece was at the zenith of its influence even they understood this very basic fact. Shown with whimsy the Greek provided the basis for story telling that every great writer from Austin to Shakespeare has followed in the shadow of the mask's. Masks that show joy and sorrow hiding comedy in tragedy and tragedy in comedy. However our story has greater relevance and relatability in a modern setting preferring cold steel and rough concrete over ancient porcelain and smooth stone. Our story tales place in a sprawling super city where neon signs that advertise strip clubs only serve to highlight the blooming steel flowers that billion dollar companies use as office space, sixty stories in the air. Known to the world as the for front of both crime and enterprise the city never sleeps so long as the world turns. Downtown you have Gotham where the rich gather paving over the grime and squalor of the streets with expensive marble. Uptown provides a beautifully dark contrast with its shining steel and idyllic park's coming to be known as metropolis. Surrounding these major financial districts you will find country life made metro in the burrows of Smallville standing next to the murderous alleys of Bludheaven. In a city so expansive, so lost unto its own desires it isn't hard for one or two people to slip through the cracks.

Timothy Drake is as of yet unknown to this city, and as such unscarred by it. New in town the tender child of sixteen summers tries to adapt to the change, but it is not the only "new" addition to his life as of late. Now sixteen Tim has not known the safety of a family home for almost a decade. Barley a half dozen years into his life the little family Tim knew until that point was harshly ripped away. With a mother who had shown less care for her son than most wild animals it was the sole responsibility of Tim's father to care for the child. As fate has her way however even the unbridled affection and boundless love Jack Drake felt for his son was not enough to prevent his untimely death. At that point the life of Tim drake changed forever, and since then no change had been for the better. Months in foster programs blended to years for a young Tim Drake and when he turned thirteen the young boy gave up hope. While he was small for his age with a lithe build and ebony locks that sat upon smooth milk white skin no one wanted to adopt a surely teen, or so Tim had thought. When potential Parents come to choose their children the homes always told their charges to act as "natural" as possible, for Tim this meant as an avid reader curling up in a small quite corner with a good book. When a couple did happen to choose his orphanage to select from he was doing just that when Tim Drake felt fear run icy hands through his obsidian locks. Not an hour later and young Timothy Drake was being sighed off to a new family, a family that stared down at him with warm, caring and entirely false smiles. Smiles that in Tim's head were just screaming "you belong to us now", as of this moment you are the property of Dr Harleen Quinzel and Joe Ker.

Before long Tim new a new kind of grief, not one of loss as he had felt when his father was taken from him, no this was an entirely new. This was grief so pure its source was unattainable, after all how does one classify the grief one feels as they are beaten by the people they are supposed to call their parents.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

"I am indebted to my father for living, but to my teacher for living well."

Book in hand the somewhat weary Diana Prince raises her voice with this statement only to follow it with another question.

"This quote was famously said by a man who almost ruled the world. A man who will be the subject of our scrutiny for the next several weeks, I am speak of..?"

"Alexander the great.."

A small smile curled in the corners of Diana's mouth, how appropriate it was for Conner Luthor to answer a question on Alexander the great. Watching the boy the smile widens taking in the contrasting obsidian hair

and steely blue eyes with enigmatic curiosity.

"And what was Alexander's point, Mr Luthor"

"That even though it is are fathers who bring us into the world, it is our teachers who guide and mould our minds into the people that we are. Alexander could also be referencing the fact that our parents are not always the role models they should be and showing them undying loyalty can be our undoing."

The Smile on Diana's face didn't wavier an inch, it remained firmly in place as Conner Luthor spoke the exact words she had wanted. Here was a boy that could study anywhere in the world with his fathers influence, and yet he ended up here in this city. How fitting it was that Conner who probably felt the exact way Alexander the great had when speaking those immortal words should be in her classroom living what they described.

"Very good Conner, A+ for effort"

Diana took pleasure in continuing her lecture but was not slow enough to miss the light nudge of Bart Allen's arm against Connors. It was not unusual for the bushy haired teen to tease Conner when he slipped up and actually showed how intelligent he was, but somehow this was different. The nudge wasn't as friendly as usual, it was attention seeking. Following Bart's trail of sigh out of the large windows that covered the west wall of her class room Diana was shocked to say the least. Was a dress like that the most appropriate thing to wear to a high school?

Tim Drake was an oddly patient child, even for someone of his colourful (Black and Blue) upbringing he was uncharacteristically quiet and reserved for you average sixteen year old. However damn it all to hell if that constant clacking wasn't annoying. Click-clack Click-clack, Stiletto heels forcing their way down onto the concrete beneath them gasping out that vile sound. Tim Drake, dressed in a dark domino checked shirt and dark jeans walked silently besides that puddin' rambling psychotic that called herself a psychiatrist.

"Oh Puddin'…doesn't this school look lovely…so much different than that last lovely place you got your self kicked out of"

"I didn.." too late was Tim cut of by the third member of their group.

"What?" The voice was coldly high pitched, something that made it all the more terrifying. "I hope to god you weren't about to back sass your mother"

"N..N-o sir..I was going to say I didn't know it was going to be this nice." The lie came easy, it was the smile that threatened to tear his heart out and made Tim want to cry, But even having to smile at the man was a far cry from the most painful things he had felt and done.

"Good boy...wouldn't want to have to discipline you in such a public place.!"

Standing almost a foot and a half taller than Tim, Joe was not to be crossed no matter the fact a purple suit clashed with violent green shirt made him look like an overgrown aubergine. Yes, Joe Ker was a man not to be crossed, as even with his lanky frame he could still hit like a truck and curse like its driver. The man however stupid he may look exuded a je ne sais quoi that made you fear him rather irrationally something he knew and fed upon. Joe Ker loved to be in control even if he was not, if he could make you think he was he had won.

Tim continue to walk after their short conversation, slow , head bowed yet meticulously graceful. As he drew closer to the entrance hall he could feel the glare of eyes on him and even without looking up knew they came from the adjacent class room windows, where already settled students would be sizing him, analyzing him, waiting like some kind of evil predator to strike the coup de gráce.

Clean yet rough Tim's hair hung just long enough to cover his forehead and a portion of his eyes, a useful length for he used it to survey his surroundings without drawing too much attention to his quickly darting eyes. A common practise for young Tim Drake he had always learned from a very early age to know his surroundings, where was there enough room to run? Where were his exits? How was everyone standing, close enough to hit? To close to get hit? To close to not hit in the right way? To close for him to get away? All of these questions and more started to slowly thread threw the boys head as they always did on his first day. In the last eighteen months Tim had attended eleven different high schools, this one in front of him was going to be his twelfth. Tim had attended schools all over from Star city to Central city and had kept moving because of the fleeting (And highly illegal) nature of his fathers work, however even at the high schools that had lasted more than a month he had never really "fit in" no matter what he did. Tim had tried being a nerd, he had tried being a jock, he had even tried being a music type but non of these worked for him and they all ended in the same way. Tim Drake ended up sitting alone in a single corner of the cafeteria awaiting his fathers next "transfer". Now faced with the gleaming silver octuple doors of JLA academy he couldn't help but wonder when his first new school bruise would come as opposed to the first new house bruise he received last night. Stopping his train of thought Tim had just enough time to look up and see Harley asking directions to the principles office.

An indignant smirk crossed Tim's pale face as he watched the boy Harley was speaking to turn from tan to pink to red. Tim couldn't blame the boy, superficially Harley was a knock out all blonde hair, blue eyes and big boobs. However Tim knew that behind that jovial mask a snake remained poised and ready to strike. The boy Harley was speaking with finally managed to stutter out a direction with the aid of an unhelpful point towards a brick wall as Tim simply thought that the little black (and red) dress Harley professed was clothing was leaving far to little to the boys imagination for any real satisfaction.

Smiling wide and shaking her head (A shake that travelled al the way down her body making everything bounce) Harley returned to an upright position and with a swivel of her hips moved in the direction of the principles office.

The now late morning sunshine spread threw great bay windows to illuminate the desk poised directly in front of them. The sunshine provided for a great dramatic ambiance in the room as it left the already dark-skinned principle shrouded in a veil of shadow. In his first year as principle this single man had done more for the JLA academy than any other for a century prior. It was as if the man could read the thoughts of his students and his spirit was felt like an ever present ghost among the halls. Yes, to say J'onn J'onzz was elated by his achievements was not so much the understatement of the day but perhaps of the decade. Tapping ebony fingertips against a cool oak desk Mr J'onzz could not help but replay the events of his earlier visit before his next oh so crucial one.

Thanagar is something of a private army in the city. On a governmental pay-roll Thanagar acts as both a police force and private security firm, servicing prestigious institutes such as the museum of natural history, to Multi billion dollar companies the likes of Lexcorp and Wayne enterprises. Characterised by the company symbol of the hawk, guards that belonged to Thanagar were known as Thanagarians and each irradiated power. The two Thanagarians that had stood in Mr J'onzz office that morning just so happened to be old friends of his, and a married couple when not on the job.

"So here's what we know, a soon to be pupil of yours is the adopted son of this man" With a flick of his wrist Katar Hol threw the photograph he had been holding to lightly fall on J'onn's desk.

"Besides being violently psychopathic he is also suspected to be involved with numerous criminal activities. The problem remains however that…" Katar seemed at a los trying to remain composed but also express the precariousness of the situation.

"We can't put his ass in jail until we have solid evidence of his involvement in these activities." Shayera then spoke in her usual blunt tone, an action that earned her a reprimanding but ever so slightly endearing look from her husband.

"Yes, as bluntly as Shayera did put it we don't have any solid evidenced that he's involved, but we know he is" Katar looked up from his wife and they both continued to regard J'onn carefully, almost hawk like.

"So, what your asking of me is to watch the boy? So that when he slips up you can arrest his father?"

"Exactly!" the reply was quick and for a moment J'onn was unsure who had spoken but when Shayera continued he knew it had been her.

"The kid is key, if anyone knows what's really going on it'll either be the pop psychologist or the kid, and while Mrs Quinzel seems genuinely attached to Joe Ker. The boy, by all eye witness accounts is another story."

"Don't you think this plan has the possibility to be detrimental to the boys health though, for all we know he is completely innocent in this?"

"He could be and most likely is, that's why were going to appeal to the child's better nature and try to convince him to tell the truth about his father."

J'onn paused for only a moment then looked up to face the Thanagarian couple.

"But what if he doesn't fold? What if he isn't willing or uncooperative. You risk blowing years of work on the hope a child may give you the information thousands of dollars worth of technology couldn't."

" That's why were going to assess the boy first before making a move, were going to wait and watch and judge if we think he might be willing to talk about his father."

Katar who had been oddly silent for the last few moments took a deep breath exhaling slowly as he exchange a look between himself and his wife. Having done that her turned back to J'onn voice rather grave.

"We believe the kid might be more willing to co-operate because of his suspected mistreatment. No doctor in any city has ever treated him since after he was adopted and he is characteristically seen wearing loose and conservative clothing. These along with many other factors including both Mr Ker and Mrs Quinzel's knack for violence has lead many to believe that Tim Drake may be suffering abuse at the hands of his step-parents. Again however we are unable to prove this due to mitigating circumstances."

Closing his eyes for a brief moment J'onn took time to gather his thoughts before responding.

"So, all in all you want to use an emotionally and possibly physically damaged sixteen year old to expose his crime lord father?"

"Well when you put it like that.."

J'onn had no care for who had spoken at that moment and pressed his hands into a pyramid leaning his forehead into those enclosed hands.

"Fine…I will allow you access to Tim Drake in any way I legally can. However you must also promise me that the boy will not be placed in harms way anymore so than he already is."

Taking no time to agree both Thanagarians nodded with enthusiasm.

"Thanks J'onn…if it makes you feel any better you may have just saved a million lives"

A deep buzzing rose Principle J'onn J'onzz from his recollection and her stared down at his intercom dumbfounded he owned a machine that made such a repulsed noise. Glancing quickly at the wall clock he flicked the button on the intercom allowing the two way radio to crackle to life.

"Sir, a man by the name of Joe Ker is here to see you."

The sweet voice of Helena Bartellie was like warm molasses as it trickled threw the speaker. A warmth that made a rumbling chortle resound in the headmasters throat, for he knew Helena was very aware of who the man was. He also knew it was taking all of her self restraint to not break Joe Ker's arm.

In her younger years Helena Bartellie was known around the world. A skilled athlete she was set to enter the Olympics alongside some of the worlds best, but sadly her career was cut short by armed thugs. Some permanent nerve damage later Helena was sat behind the secretarial desk of JLA academy's own J'onn J'onzz. It was not everyday that old wounds resurfaced for Helena but just watching Joe Ker made her blood boil. The man was a fidgiter, his twitchy movements and darting eyes only made it more plain that the man was not right, and defiantly should not have been allowed to adopt children. Helena was plugged into every crevice of the school and nothing happened ther that she didn't know about, so naturally she knew the nature of the Thanagarian security teams visit and that Joe Ker deserved to have his arm broken. In several places.

The static click of the intercom buzzed with the solid tones of J'onn J'onzz rousing young Helena from her musings.

"Thank you Helena, if you would be so kind as to show them in please."

As the intercom fell silent every eye in the small waiting area raised to the door behind Helena's desk. Standing in all here petite glory Helena bartellie showed Joe Ker and his family into the principles office.

As the door once again closed behind the retreating back of Helena Bartellie J'onn J'onzz smiled a warm but still professional smile to his guest's.

"Please, Take a seat Mr Ker, Mrs Quinzel" nodding to both Harley and Joe all eyes then returned to fall upon Tim.

"Do not worry Mr Drake I am not being rude, I only suggest you do not sit as you shall be leaving in a short moment."

A slight raise in his eyebrow told J'onn that the boy was either confused or amused. Could the boy have even been happy to be so quickly leaving the presence of his parents.

"A senior student will be here in a second to take you on guided tour of the school facilities, while myself and your parents talk over some final arrangement I'm sure they will pass on to you later."

Nodding his understanding Tim had just enough time to tune out Joe and J'onn talking about menial time tables and lesson plans before the static buzz of the intercom broke threw the airwaves again. Without even answering the resounding buzz Mr J'onzz gave Tim a single glance and Tim took this as his queue to leave and step quietly out of the door with just enough time to hear Mr J'onzz ask him to speak to Mrs Bartellie at the desk before he left on his tour.

Stepping out into the lightly less stuffy room Tim headed to the desk where Mrs Bartellie kindly handed him a stack of papers that included a student rule book, map, time table, planner and news letter. Smiling warmly Mrs Bartellie looked the young man over again.

"Looking like that will only draw more attention to yourself…"

"I..W-What..?"

Tim stuttered over his words unaware that he had been looking like anything.

"My advice.." Mr Bartellie carried on regardless of his protesting "If you want to avoid being the new kid…stop looking like one, stand a little taller. A smile wouldn't go amiss either."

Blush crept onto sun kissed skin as Tim felt a presence moving closer behind him. Going ridged as the stranger pressed up against him draping and arm over his shoulder and a chin on the other Tim swallowed silently.

"Bullying the new kid already Mrs?"

"Why ever would I do that. I mean come now...I'm harmless"

Cold sweat started to edge its way down Tim's spine as the stranger mad no move to back away.

"Like I'm so sure…" Grinning wickedly the stranger then turned to Tim with an odd expression somewhere between bemusement, amusement and curiosity.

" Don't worry kid I'll not let the mean old lady get you…" That wicked grin persisted as the stranger finally backed away, most likely deterred by the now bulged eyed Tim. Finally Stepping in to save the now absolutely dumbfounded Tim, Helena spoke an introduction.

"Tim Drake, meet Dick Grayson…"

Dick or Richard as Tim would have preferred to call him (though Dick protested he do otherwise) Tim soon found was just as "friendly" as Tim had initial suspected. Loud, cheerful, brash and definably simply happy Dick Grayson was an all round decent guy. Standing almost a head taller that Tim (but then that was no shock as nearly everyone did) with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes Dick could maybe have passed for Tim's older brother, that was if Tim hadn't got the worst and Dick the best.

"So this I what's called the "Clock corridor", because it has the clock at the end. To the right you have the Tech Block where every technology related subject such as Systems and Control, Catering and Art and Design take place. If you exit to your left you have the Dance hall, Drama studio and Music lab…Your not listening are you? Jumping a little Tim blushed as he turned to Dick and shook his head.

"Sorry I just. I can't get over the fact that Bruce Wayne adopted you…"

"Well Bruce is-"

"Bruce Wayne! One of if not the richest men on earth, billionaire business genius, humanitarian and philanthropist!"

"…you're a bit of a fan boy aren't you..?" Dead panning a little Dick continued walking but turn to scrutinise Tim a bit more severely.

"Sorry I guess you get that a lot then…"

"I used to, but most people I know are used to it by now. Maybe that means I should meet some new people hu!" Smiling brightly again, something that was apparently contagious as Tim felt the edges of his mouth rise Dick continued to walk. "So anything you want to know, or can I finally toss you to the sharks?"

Shaken a little by Dick's choice of words considering his past experience with said shark's Tim stiffened momentarily before forcing himself to relax.

"No, not really, though this time table is a little weird…"

"Yeah the JLA system is a kinda' odd, its supposed to make the most out of our time in school to combine a good mix of free time and classes."

"You seem to do this guide thing a lot…"

"As a head boy I have certain…Duties, but it's kinda nice meeting the new kid's. Anyways, the time table. School starts at 8:45am you have 15 minuets with your tutor, tutor groups are made up of around thirty other people in the same year as you and you study P.S.E, Health, religion and Social Studies with you tutor. Ever Lesson is an hour long and after Registration you have fist period which becomes second after and hour and you go to your next class. After second period you have a 15 minuet break and after that is third period. After third you have a half hour lunch before fourth period. Fourth period is followed by and other half hour lunch before fifth period. After fifth your finally free to go home, but the school offers several after curricula's if you interested."

"..Your forced to say that to every new kid, aren't you."

"Yes, yes I am" still beaming Tim couldn't help but to relax. Only to jump out of his skin as the bell rang signalling the start of the first half hour lunch period.

"So what…Do you have thing for red heads or something?"

Dick's eyes widened a little before that patent smile broke out again. Shrugging aloof, the dark headed man leant into Kory Anders.

"What can I say… I like 'em fiery"

Rich and deep Dick laughed along with Kory, his chortle highlighting her own titter. Watching the two Tim took a little time to inspect the other members of the group. Dick and Kory were laughing it up like old pals, while three triple glares burned at them from Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon and Roy Harper respectively. Moving away from the hostile expressions Tim studied the bemused M'gann M'orzz before finishing his inspection with the distracted Wally West. Blinking a few times Tim did a quick head count, two out of the eight people present didn't have red hair (though they both also shared the same hair colour; black). What were the odd's of that?

As the laughter died down and the glare's became less sever a cool hand being placed on Tim's shoulder had him jolt up right.

"New blood guy's?"

Unlike when Dick had come up behind him earlier, the current hand on his shoulder was much more aware of personal space. A fact Tim was especial grateful for. When the pressure left his shoulder Tim got his first look at the woman as she moved across the table in front of him. Tall but not noticeably so and heavy on the curves Tim took stock of the woman, who thankfully wasn't another red head. Following her subtle address of the group dick who seemed to be talkative to the extent of a bad habit was the first to speak.

"Of course Ms Lance…Or is it Miss Queen now?" Another patented grin from Dick and a slight scoff from Roy had Ms Lance (as Tim assumed she was) smile and return the banter.

"Just because you have...enlightened my classroom for the last five years doesn't mean I'm not allowed some secrets Mr Grayson…Or is it Mr Wayne now?" Dick continued to smile, but at the same time it seemed like those few words had gotten to Dick in ways no others could have. "But I assure you Mr Grayson, if I had made such a change, you would be the first to know. Most likely from my would be step-son." At this point Ms Lance only turned to Roy, flashing a smile that was mostly teeth. Without returning the smile or even looking to Ms Lance Roy spoke slowly to her.

"Don't worry Dinah, I care too little about what happens between you and Oliver to share that information with my friends." Swirling the straw in his drink Roy still refused almost petulantly to look at Ms (Dinah) Lance.

"Good, that way I didn't need to come all the way over here to tell you not to wait up this evening as Oliver and I would be visiting Italy over the weekend" The toothy smile was back in full force as Ms Lance finished her sentence. Almost knocking his class over with the speed at which Roy stopped swirling his straw he finally turned to Ms Lance and smiled before replying.

"Sapete Feta fa Oliver vomito"

"Charming"

With one last fleeting glance at the group Ms lance smiled and walked away long blonde hair swaying along with her hips. Silence filled the void left as Ms Lance walked away, only fleeting glances at Roy filled the still air.

"So house party at Roy's then." That patent grin was back, and the atmosphere lifted.

Having gotten here at around Eleven taking a tour of the school until around twelve and eating lunch with Dick and the rest until half past, it was now time for Tim's first class.

"Sooo…ouch, you've Chemistry now. Top floor and all, with Mr Palmer. Triple ouch"

Since their introduction Dick had become something of a liaison to Tim, showing him about teaching him about the school system and the teachers. All in all he was a welcome guide and Tim had learned to like him, even if he was kind of cheerfully annoying.

"What's so bad about chemistry? I like chemistry, or is it the teacher?" Tim had been trying not to ask to many questions, and besides the one about red heads earlier this was maybe his third about the school system. His reasoning was simple, don't draw to much attention to yourself, asking questions means expecting an answer, receiving an answer means being noticed.

"No Mr Palmer is alright and it works as a positive that you like chemistry, it's just the way he teaches is like he's talking to someone who already knows what a Van-der waal is, or what the exact scientific value of a calorie is." Looking down at Tim patent smile in place that very same smile started to fall as Tim spoke.

"A van-der waal is a term applied to the tiny bonds between molecules that are not due to ionic interactions or covalent bonds, The scientific value of a calorie is the amount of energy required to raise one cubic centimetre of water above one degree roughly equalling four joules of energy" Tim allowed himself a small smile as he watched Dick's eyebrow twitch, even if he shouldn't be drawing attention to himself he did love it when he got an opportunity to show how smart he was with someone he hoped may actually care.

"Alright smart pant's I take the ouch back you and Mr Palmer can go be best friends now" Saying that Dick directed Tim with a small nudge to a door that read in bold letters Chemistry, Room: 231, Ray Palmer.

"So what I just go in and act like the new kid I am?" Another question that he shouldn't have asked yes but Tim felt rather stupid stood face to face with a door that promised trepidation should he enter. Tim however after a few seconds realised it did not matter he had asked another question. Like the ninja he did not appear to be Dick had simply vanished.

History he could do, English he could do, Math's while it was a little harder he could still do, for god's sake he could even bake! Conner Luthor stated all of these things quietly repeatedly to himself in his head at he glared down at that horrible offending piece of paper on the desk in front of him.

"An E!"

"Yes Mr Luthor an E.!" Mr Palmer repeated the short sentence again to Conner for the fifth time as his student was about to repeater the question a sixth. "30 out of 100, in an E Mr Luthor no matter how hard you glare at me, the paper or Mr Allen for not allowing you to cheat off of him, it is always going to be an E" having said that Mr Palmer moved from the table Conner had sat at that day passing Bart his marked exam paper as he went.

"You know if you put your last few test scores together you get EEFGE!" the final non-word word was spoken almost melodically as a childish and simply maniacal smile spread across the speakers face.

" And you get AAAAA+! From your's. Not the first time you've said that you know that Bart?"

Golden eye's flashed with harmless mirth as Bart Allen began swinging his legs under the desk. Despite being almost air headed at first meeting Bart had a mind like a sponge, Eidetic his father had once called it. Friends since their much younger years Conner and Bart had been threw much together, a bromance fit for the ages.

"You know I offered to tutor you" Bart spoke again this time using his 'I'm serious I don't want you to fail' voice.

"We tried that remember. You don't actually study you just read the damn book and remember it. Something I am frustratingly incapable of doing." A loud thud resounded in the class as Conner placed his head not very gently on the desk.

"Trying to give yourself a concussion isn't going to help, infact it may lower your chances as excessive damage to any lobe of the brain even self inflicted can lead to-"

"Yeah Bart I tune out when you go super computer you know that right?" Cutting the boy of was often the only way to shut him up and as fast as Bart was Conner was quicker when he didn't want to hear a lecture on the correlation between blunt force trauma to the head and lasting detrimental neurological effects.

"How do you expect to learn if you don't let me teach you anything?"

"Semantics'!" the answer came sharper that intended and most would have recoiled at the sound, but Bart having the amount of exposure to the piss Mr Luthor was far less easy to scare.

"That makes about as much sense as your old hair style did." Smiling at pissy Mr Luthor Bart still refused to flinch even when a dark glare was shot his way. What did make Bart move however was the sudden opening of the classroom door, something that never happened without a knock first.

Stepping into the bright class room Tim began to squint. Who exactly designed a room so that the sunlight hit you as you walked in? Raising his arm a little to cover his eyes Tim soon regained the ability to see shapes against the bright glare.

"Great, another new pupil who was raised in a barn."

The scathing comment etched its way into Tim's skin even if the boy felt there was no more room for it. The comment combined with the slight titter it received from the other occupants of the room had Tim regress. The comfort he had felt with Dick just moments ago forgotten he shut himself within a shell once more.

"You must be Tim Drake I take it, my latest element." finally regaining eyes sight Tim was able to look at the teacher, a frankly ordinary looking man in his mid thirties maybe.

"Mr Drake if you would step this way please, firstly I would like you in every instance after this one to knock before entering my class room is that understood?" a nod from Tim "secondly I would like to ask you a single question before I allow you to remain in this class." Tim was a little shocked, he had heard from his " parents" that this institute was prestigious but he had never expected to be threatened with expulsion from a class if he did not know an answer to a question.

"Are you ready Mr Drake?" A slow hesitant nod from Tim indicated Mr Palmer to continue "What is the function of a calorimeter?" Out of the corner of his eye Tim saw a small bushy brunette straighten in anticipation, almost as if he wished to answer the question himself. At the present time however Tim had no time to regard the boy and quietly gave his answer.

"A calorimeter is a scientific devise used to measure the calorific value and enthalpy change of a given fuel." Thinking every word before he said it Tim concentrated on getting the answer exactly right, and watch as Mr Palmer began to smile.

"Very good Mr Drake, but now it is time that we shall give you a new name…What does everyone think of Hydrogen?" Smiling down at him Tim looked up at Mr Palmer in confusion as a similar mummer of confusion travelled its way among the other pupils. "My Reasoning is simple Hydrogen has an atomic number of one. The smallest atomic number applied to any element, and as you can see you Mr Drake are the smallest male in the room. Looking about Tim slowly noticed it was true not only was he the shortest, but in overall size he was considerably smaller that all of the other boys. "Now that's sorted Please take a seat Mr Drake".

Still rather dumb founded by what had happened in the last few minuets Tim remained still for a few seconds while Mr Palmer turned away from him moving to a large blank Periodic table in the corner, and started to fill in his name where Hydrogen should have been. Turning slowly Tim came face to face with at least twenty pairs of eyes that were all studying him in an all to familiar predatory way. Unnerved by his vulnerable position and the sheer amount of studying eyes Tim moved quickly to take one of the very few spare seats he could see.

"Hi I'm Fluorine!" Tim had to make a conscious effort not to scream. The boy had come from nowhere, all bushy brown hair and practically vibrating with excitement Tim unconsciously leaned away from the boy. "Well no, I'm mean I'm Fluorine like your Hydrogen, but I'm Really Bart, Hi"

"It's because your volatile isn't it? Like your full of energy and will react to anything" Tim spoke slowly with his theory still trying to get further away from the boy, something said boy would not allow as even as Tim moved back he moved forward.

"Exactly! Because fluorine is the most reactive element as well as the most electronegative, and I'm just hyperactive. So, Mr Palmer said it was appropriate!" The boy, Bart smiled wide revealing lustrous white teeth and almost dragged Tim with him as he returned to his seat. "So I heard your Tim, is it short for Timothy or is it just Tim? But Mr Palmer also said you're surname was Drake do you prefer Drake or Tim? It sounds odd but some people-"

"I Think that's enough Bart Let him breath." Disinterest oozed from the third member of their group as Conner sulked about his dismal grade.

"What its not like I'm smothering the him!" At the mention of smothering Tim moved back a little, Bart seemed ok but had admitted to being reactive. What if he occasionally became violently reactive? "Oh don't give me that look I'm not really going to smother you!" As if Tim had spoken aloud Bart replied to his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah I kind of figured that." Speaking softly Tim let his eyes wonder to the third of their group taking in the seemingly massive frame and dark hair.

"This is big K little r" Bart had spoken again and as he did the third had raised his head to asses Tim for the first time.

"Big K little r?" Tim repeated the phrase again a little confused, the boys name could in no way be big K little r, could it? When the unnamed third continued to stare at him he started to stare back and both boy's ice blue eyes met. A quick motion made Tim flinch a little but he calmed himself as he noticed the other had only raised his hand to shake.

"Big K little r, I'm Krypton but you can call me Conner"


	3. Chapter 3: Invitational

"So to re-cap, Halogen's are non-metal elements from group seventeen of the periodic table. They are on average the most volatile elements, and the group consists of Chlorine, Iodine, Fluorine, Astatine and Bromine. This grou…"

As Mr Palmer drawled on Conner felt his concentration torrent away out of the large puddle of goo that chemistry had turned his brain into. Exhausting all his boredom erasing techniques from simple doodles to trying make Mr palmer combust with magical heat vision Conner was now well and truly stumped. It was not often that he found himself with nothing to do, but when he did it spelt doom for whomever decided to incur his wrath. Conner didn't do bored to say the least, as a billion dollar baby he could always find something to do, so needless to say when he did get like this the only reasonable thing to do was to claw his eyes out with what ever was on hand at that time. The dull thud that resounded from the desk as Conner delicately slammed his head onto it echoed in the large chemistry room and made the other two occupants of said table turn to Conner in both confusion and slight annoyance. Annoyance that turned into one giddy smirk and one half smile as the two took at the sight before them, the sight of Conner now rubbing his apparently bruised forehead.

" What did I ay about killing brain cells?" Bart spoke in his usual semi-shout, but this time it was laced with considerable amounts of schadenfreude. Turning his head slightly Conner inspected his long time friend with a blank expression. If he couldn't get Mr palmer to combust, he was at least going to try it on Bart.

"Maybe he's hopping hitting his head against the sheet will hammer the information into his head."

Tim, Tim had spoken this time and Conner decided at that moment to swap Bart for Tim. After all if neither Mr Palmer nor Bart had the decency to combust, perhaps Tim would. Speaking of Tim at this point Conner was rather apathetic towards the smaller male. Conner couldn't bring himself to dislike the boy because he was far too nice of a person even if it was kinda quiet, while he could not like the boy because other than the fact he wasn't a complete ass he had no reason too. To Conner Tim was just another guy, one who at this moment like Mr palmer and Bart didn't seem to be keen on spontaneous combustion.

"Staring at Timothy like that could be misconstrued Conner."

Bart still sported that silly grin, but this time his eyebrows had risen into his hairline. The expression was smug and Conner had never wished to punch Bart so hard before.

"Implying something Bart?"

"No I'm damn right saying that staring at Tim's ass like that make's you seem like a massive homo."

"I'd rather be gay than ginger…."

Smirking from the corner of his mouth Conner internally danced while watching Bart's face go from superior to writhing in defeat. Glaring dagger's at Conner Bart started to claw at his hair in an attempt to look at the small strand's.

"I'm not ginger dammnet!" The boisterous charm was emptied from his voice as his looked a little down cast. "I'm not ginger." Repeating himself a little more quietly Bart seemed to be trying to qualify his own statement.

"Eh?..Are you seriously moping about being a ginger?, its not that bad." Giving Bart an ok I'm sorry I didn't mean it look Conner proceeded to punch the boy lightly in the arm. " I mean if you were ginger, everyone would think you and Wally were like even more related."

Bart face went from sad to calm to pissed in the five seconds it took Conner to speak. As a fine eyebrow rose the visual organ below it started to twitch menacingly.

"Just because I have to live with that idiot and my mother had to be related to her sister doesn't mean were related!" The voice of the bushy haired teen forced bother Conner and Time to recoil from the sheer force. And while momentarily deafened by his friends out burst Conner was incapacitated while Tim took this time to ask a sensible question.

"Wally? As in Wally West? He's your cousin?" Tim looked curiously at Bart who frozen in place at the question, but slowly turned to look at Tim a deathly glint in his eye.

"Cousin? Oh no. Wally West is the bane of my life!"

Defiantly creeped out Tim inched away but the now enthralled Bart who still would not let him escape and continued to advance.

"You don't get it do you? He's loud, he eats everything, he chew's with his mouth open and never share's the T.V!" Bart was literally face to face with Tim eyes bulging.

"In other word's there like every other pair of middle class American siblings…" Conner who had finally recovered from earlier sonics was now peeling Bart off of Tim while trying to explain the situation in a way a normal person such as Tim might understand.

"Right.." Elongating the word to emphasize his point Tim retained a sceptical look.

"…How do you know Wally anyways, you said you were new to the city?" Conner questioned Tim slowly but felt fear dawn on him as a sweeping shadow overcame him.

"As much as I applaud two pupils reaching out to a new student and the fact all three wish to stay after my lesson I do wish they would all pay at least some attention. Attention enough to know that my class had already finished even." Six pair's of eyes quickly scanned the room and took note of Mr Palmer's honesty, they were alone with the teacher because their lesson had ended almost three minuets ago. Two of the three students had the ability to look sheepish in this instance, while the third just bowed his head in an attempt to avoid causing anymore trouble.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Mr Palmer muttered a quick "get out" before the sheepish two sped out of the room while the silent third slowly followed.

Leaving the chemistry lab and closing the door with a snap Tim was surprised to see the sheepish two still waiting, and looking rather miffed at the same time.

"Dude, you took age's!" Elongating the first word Bart raised his arms above his head and let them fall quickly to add emphasis.

"Yeah, its like you wanted to waste time" Conner finished the berating conversation by grabbing Tim by the arm and pulling him along after Bart , who to Tim's surprise had already set off at a march along the corridor.

"Where are we off in such a hurry?" Feeling a little anxious as in his experience being dragged anywhere was not good news, Tim started to panic jus a little and pulled free of Conner's oddly strong (vice like) grip.

"Lunch you weirdo… why do you look like…"

"A drowned rat pulled from the river by its tail before being dunked in petroleum in smelting plant?"

Turning to the newcomer Conner smiled with a little mischief in his face while Tim just stared after being insulted so thoroughly.

"Didn't Know your name was so accurate Dick."

Smiling that same smile Dick was granted one in return from Conner while Tim was left to gawk at the two.

"You wound me Conner, careful or I won't be in any condition to relay my message."

"You have gossip for me Dick, well don't hold me in suspense."

"For an idiot you banter quite well."

At that Conner deadpanned dropping his head low and moaning in defeat. A shadow loomed and with a gentle pat on the shoulder Dick leaned down to Conner's level.

"Don't worry I have a way for you to drown your sorrow's." Interest peaked Conner resumed his happy exterior.

"Oh Really?" With a nod Dick flashed those signature pearly whites.

"Roy's at nine, sound like a plan?"

"One that can only go wrong!" Smiling Conner waved Dick off as he went off chasing yet another red head.

"Where the hell did you guy's get too?" As Conner and Tim pulled up a chair Bart began to speak mouth filled with what ever it was he was eating.

"Sorry we got caught up in Dick-"

A choking sound echoed from across the table and Bart moved a little to try to avoid the splutter of water that came with a choking laugh.

"Ah-haha, Trust you of all people Conner. Caught up in Dick indeed." Trying to regain control the small, but still oddly muscular girl smiled at Conner brushing a little flaxen hair behind her ear.

"Very Funny, but if your going to be laughing at me you might just want to remember who's marking your sand." With a pointed look between the two Tim took this opportunity to sit (hide) next to Bart while the two glared it out.

"What's with those two?" The innocent question had Tim blush red like a robin's breast when he received the answer. Rather off handed and still more focused on his meal Bart returned with two simple words.

"Sexual tension!"

Silence. The close vicinity of Bart was turgid with it as three sets of eyes turned to him each with a different expression.

"Yeah like I wanna catch something slimy and venereal" Cassandra Sandsmark was the first to speak with anger and a turn in her lip that was meant to say Conner was the scum of the earth.

"Ha, your lucky to 'catch' me looking at you and your straw haired, last season wearing tramped out ugly mug." More anger from Conner. Though this was more hurt than spite as Cassie's had been.

"…" Tim. Tim had no words but an odd look of bewilderment did cross his face.

"Don't worry its just and ex lovers quarrel!" Bart spoke again and for the second time caused an out burst from the two he was speaking of.

"We didn't even date" Conner

"No you pissed off to feel up Megan instead" Cassie

"While you played hide the pickle with Jaime"

"I was asking for help with Spanish!"

"Oh yeah because Jaime Is sooo great at that!"

"He's fluent you retard!"

"…Bitch" And that was the end of that. After a few moments Cassie left leaving a half empty tray and some pain in Conner's cheek in her wake. Tim was the first to speak.

"Straw haired, last season wearing tramped out ugly mug? For arguing over something as hetero as sleeping with another girl behind your girlfriends back, that was pretty gay." Usually Tim would have never made such a statement, but with Bart and Conner he almost felt he could relax enough to speak freely, they seemed …decent. Besides that Tim also felt it was a perfectly valid point and hoped they would take it in the intended comedic vein.

"Problem?" Conner surveyed Tim with a glowing smirk and sparkling sarcastic eye's.

"…" Tim was stunned for the umpteenth time that day, and for the life of him he just couldn't come up with reply. "…Um, No?" Formed like a question he looked for Bart for support.

"Don't look at me dude, all I have to say is the fact you went to gay sounds like either repression or projection." Taking a bite of a sandwich that had seemingly materialised from nothing Bart quirked a brow as Conner's grin widened.

"S-so wait are you two.." Not sure how to actual ask the question Tim settled for simply pointing at the two.

Exchanging a look between themselves Conner and Bart slowly looked back at Tim before replying.

"Is it that obvious?" Conner spoke slowly giving Tim am look that suggested both fear and trepidation. Frowning when Tim didn't answer Conner turned to Bart for some back up.

"Nah don't look at me like that, I'm not playing gay chicken with you again."

"Your defo no fun." Widening his frown Conner turned back to his plate wallowing in the fact Bart wouldn't play along.

"Hang on, go back I'm still confused as to what's going on." Tim final spoke confusion evident.

"He's Bi I'm straight" Not even looking up from his sandwich Bart spoke.

"I'm too hot for one gender" Conner clarified " The way I see it your limiting your chances of getting laid by 50% if your simply straight or gay. This way I have an extra 50% chance of getting laid than most people."

"That's…surprisingly intelligent, and almost math I suppose." Smiling at Conner and finding new respect due to his honesty Tim was oddly happy in that moment, more so than he should be for such almost irrelevant information.

"Whatever, math or not I still don't see how another guy can get your 'engine going'" Emphasising his last two words with air quotations (Hands already devoid of a sandwich).

Spluttering a little as his cheeks tinted slightly Tim quickly took a bite of his own sandwich, but not before speaking a few choice words.

"I don't see how you can visit a 'mechanic' that's never owned a 'car'."

Finally catching up to that shapely posteri…-Red head, Dick was quick to note that shapely as it was it was still a dude. Dick was little disappointed, but only a little. Like a child that couldn't have a toy but got candy instead.

"Hear the good news?" Dick approached from behind (Insert joke here) making the red head jump little, causing red and white trainers to squeak on the polished floor.

"About what, the fact that by this time tomorrow you plan to have a blood alcohol level of at least 180? Or the fact that within the next twelve hours your blood alcohol level will be twice what it will be at this time tomorrow?"

"Do you try to be funny?"

"Sometimes"

"Oh good, I only have to worry about you joke's deadly shit-itued 'sometimes'" At dick's words the natural lustre of his conversational partners eye's declined (slightly).

"You're a fucking ass hole."

"No. I'm fucking you-"

"Please, Please don't say it." Forced to pinch the bridge of his nose as Dick smiled in victory, slowly Wally regained his composure.

"So, party at Roy's I hear?"

"What are you part bat?" Condescending was just one of Dick's sounds, but he employed it frequently.

"Like your one to talk." Wally however found Smarmy git to be the perfect defence.

"…Touché." Smiling at the usual routine of casual insults Dick reined in the conversation so that he could at least get his point across before lunch ended.

"But yeah, Part at Roy's. Start's at Nine, should be a good laugh."

"Great, I'm in I guess, so long as no one I want to strangle is there.." Watching Dick's face digress to sheepish as he speaks, Wally frowns before questioning him. "...What did you do?"

"I might have said something to someone, who may have said something to someone that can maybe even out do you in a race to the food table." Hoping the speed and general evasiveness of his answer would hide his true answer with his answer Dick winced as he waited for Wally's reply.

Slowly words formed in Wally's mouth. Slowly yes. Quietly, No! "You told Conner didn't you!" A nod from Dick. "Who most likely told Bart!" Another nod.

Seeming to mull this over in his head Wally suddenly turned to Dick, a very serious expression in place. "There will be booze right?"

"Um…yeah, defo...Why?"

"I'm simply going to ignore Bart the best way I can." Shaken to his very core by that one sentence Dick refused to even ask what wall was planning in that sick twisted brain of his. Suddenly Bart and Wally didn't seem so different as a very familiar Cheshire grin ran across the red head's features.

"Um…dude? Your kinda creepin' me out wanna come back to planet normal?" Dick spoke to Wally directly this time trying to edge the discussion into the area he had truly wanted to discuss.

"Where's the fun in normal?" Still smiling Wally slowly returned his face to normal showing his willingness to listen.

"I need you to do me a favour and watch out for that Tim kid if you see him, and yes that does mean telling me if Bart mentions him at all. I think the two are friends now." Speaking very formal to his friend Dick waited for an answer.

"U-Um, yeah sure…But why dude?"

"Honestly I'm not sure, but the way the kid acts, kinda jumpy and very sheltered combined with the fact the principle told me to keep an eye on him personal. Honestly it makes me suspicious, what makes the kid so important and equally as precocious?"

"Trying to play detective again?" smiling Wally gently nodded. "But yeah, I'll do some watching if you want me too, The kid was kind cute anyways. Maybe it'll be worth it."

A blow to the head later Wally and Dick slowly ambled threw the halls a little aimless for the time.

"So what's next then?" Liking something white and fluffy from his index finger without further a due Conner snatched the timetable from Tim's hands.

"Uh!…hey-" Beginning to speak Tim was cut off when a twin hiss resounded from both Bart and Conner as the two eyed his timetable.

"Ok, why does everyone do that?" Thinking back to Dick's reaction earlier before chemistry Tim eyed the two hisser's before him.

"Well-"

"It's just that-"

"What you have next…"

"Ok can we please start making sense now?" Fed up Tim started to glare at the two of them.

"You have media now, which for the life of me I can't understand why your taking anyways but, well your teacher is a little.." Bart stopped thoughtfully trying to decide on a word that best describes that demon in a mini skirt.

"Pick bitch or ball buster." Conner interjected helpfully and returned to his finger.

"Bitch seems the better option seeing as she doesn't so much as bust balls but cuts them of and keep's them in her trophy case." Bart smiled as he spoke but even so it wasn't a happy one, more rueful.

"Why do I get the feeling you actually like this teacher?"

"Because you apparently think I'm a masochist." Tim and Bart shared a look between themselves and grinned. For the first time in recent days Tim felt content, maybe this place wouldn't be so bad. Well that was his thought until a rather offensive sound vibrated in his cochlea.

"Ok, what's that?" Turning on his heel Tim started to glare at the source of that annoying sound. The source of which was a small black rectangle in Conner's hand. Eyes widening as the insistent beat continued to drawl on.

"Ok seriously...Good Charlotte?" Slightly disgusted by Conner's choice of music Tim crinkled his nose at the simple thought of the bad.

"Say what you want, 'The Anthem' is a classic"

"I still wouldn't have it as my text tone" Bart decided to chirp in at this moment agreeing with Tim's point.

"Oh shush…" Cheeks dusted with a light blush Conner stuck his head down and started bashing out a reply on his keyboard.

"On another note though, what's up?" Bart was curious now for a simply complex reason. Conner was the son of one of the most powerful people on the face of the earth and as such certain measures were in place to assure his safety. One of those safety nets was the fact he carried several mobile phones on him. One was for friends, another for business and yet another for media managing. There was one other phone however, and that was the one Conner was using currently. That phone was for 'family'.

"_He's _back in town, and has a meeting for me to attend next week" Conner iterated the situation to Bart, but they way he spoke seemed to suggest he would rather keep the information private.

"He?" as soon as he spoke Tim regretted it, the look on Conner's face was pure fear as they turned to meet each others eye's. "I-I mean, if you want to tell me…"

Not really wanting to submit family information to a boy he had just met Conner swallowed, and went against his better judgement. "My dad's coming home in a few days.." The words left Conner's mouth slowly, as if he was weighing up each word in turn.

"So your Dad's out of town a lot, I know the feeling." Tim replied in a similar manner guarding his own words carefully in much the same way Conner had.

"Does your Dad run a multi-trillion dollar business too?" There was a slightly note of both condescension and amusement in Conner's voice, with just a twinge of self satisfied smugness (?).

"Sadly no…" Tim turned to his two new aquatan-..nah screw it they were friends by now and pressed his hands to the handle of a near by door opening it slightly. "It's a billion dollar one." Slipping into his class room and not letting Conner respond Tim awaited this bitch of a teacher.

"Well that was..-"

"A shock!" Bart turned to Conner and grinned at the look that was defiantly shock that painted Conner's face. Grabbing his friend under the arm and starting to pull in the direction of their lesson Bart huffed out a continuation to his sentence. "Mrs Sullivan will kill me if I'm late again because of you."

"Ok, I'm not hearing how this is my problem.."

"I'll make it your problem."

"I'm fairly curtain Mr Allen that class starts at two o'clock not five minuets past"

"Conner's late too…"

"…Sit down Bart."

Satisfied that he had at least won one thing this day Bart took his regular seat next to Conner and Cissie King-Jones.

"Lucky escape this time sweetie pie.." Cissie spoke as Bart sat and it took him a second to register what she had said.

"Sweetie Pie?" Bart question back with a smirk.

"No Tweedy pie dumb bum, like the bird." Cissie replied quickly a note of panic in her voice. Luckily Bart shrugged it off quickly, for which she was grateful.

"Enough!" Speaking at just below a shout every head in the room turned to Mrs Sullivan. "Right now that we have decided it will be convenient for you, I will start my lesson!" Venom laced words dripped their ways out from emerald lips as Mrs Sullivan place a slim hand on wide hip's. Chloe Sullivan is JLA Academies resident genius a master of her subject field (Information Technology and Computing) and a dozen others Chloe is the pride of the school. Chloe is also the pride of herself and she doesn't take any crap from anyone, on the first day of school that year she had throw three people from her class room for speaking out of turn. Only one of those three had returned to the next lesson, and the one that did had a little help from the bank of daddy Luthor.

As Chloe continued her lecture the class continued to make notes but Conner for the life of him couldn't concentrate, his head was unusually busy. Well for him. His train of thought had started with Cassie, for the longest time Conner had been attracted to the blonde girl. That attraction he had thought meant love and it did, in a way. When Conner had finally brought down that iron wall that prevented her from going on a date with him, and he had secured that date he had a revelation. Conner had known Cassie since he was a child, and while he was attracted to her the love he felt was more like the love he felt for Bart, it was love like that of a brother. Thinking of Cassie had lead him to think about what went on at lunch. He and Cassie had been Arguing for a few weeks now, and they were firmly in that limbo were the insults only stung because they cam from a friend, not someone you were still angry with. Or at least, that was how Conner felt. Thinking of Cassie had however lead Conner to his current thinking subject, a young man that was most likely having his balls ripped of at this moment. Conner had felt apathetic to the boy earlier now he could almost say he liked him. As a friend.

"It's a billion dollar one." Stepping inside Tim took a moment to assess the classroom and what would be his work space for an undetermined amount of time, 'a short amount of undetermined time' Tim thought a little bitter. As school's went this one wasn't bad and Tim thought he may have made some friends, for the first time. Taking a seat near to the middle of the room Tim continue to survey, a bad habit of his. Sizing up the other students, just to make sure he was in no immediate danger.

"Your going to love this class!" Jumping a mile out of his skin when a heavy hand was pressed into his shoulder Time reacted quickly. Like a shot had been fire Tim pivoted using his legs to kick his chair back away from the desk and the resulting momentum to dislodge the hand he was prepped to stand and run.

"Someone needs some Methylphenidate"

"Thanks, but I'll go without the Ritalin" Watching as Wally West sit's down next to him Tim pulls his chair back under the desk.

"Why so jumpy?"

Preferring not to answer the question Tim instead twisted his head awkwardly and fix a questioning glance on Wally. "What are you doing here is a better question. From the discussion at lunch I would have pegged you for more the science type."

Smiling Wally looked up with a smile. "Funny I don't remember even speaking at lunch."

"You didn't, you had your head hidden in a chemistry text book, so I assumed."

Nodding slowly Wally if it's possible began to smile more widely. " So your not just a pretty face?"

Chewing his lip Tim once again didn't answer Wally's question but countered with another. "So why are you hear then?"

"Scenery" Wally's reply was simple but he soon clarified it with a nod in the direction of a red haired girl close to the front of the classroom. "Her name's Iris, Pretty flower prettier girl." As he spoke Wally began to slouch in his chair as his eye's started to glaze over. A relaxed stance that was lost a mere second later as the very loud slamming of the classroom door made every occupant of the media classroom sit a up quickly and a little straighter. A much softer, almost silent clicking sound followed in the silence there after. No one dared to turn to look who had slammed the door Tim out of a silent fear. The rest of the class because they knew better. Or at least what was left of the class, twelve seemed like an exceedingly small number.

"Fifth lesson starts at two o'clock, not five minuets past as it now is. All students who arrive late too my lessons will find the door locked as it already is. Students should already know this as I explain it on the first day of school every year, but as someone has the audacity to think they can keep up with my work after starting half way threw the year. I fell I have to re-iterate this fact." Stopping as she reached her desk a tall woman with dark hair and dressed in mauve Turns to face the class.

"Have anything to say for your self Mr Drake?"

Suddenly finding himself thrust into the spot light Tim was momentarily speechless. And then he wasn't.

"Your Louis Lane! You graduated top of your class and valedictorian of Harvard with a degree in journalism and honours. You were raised on an army base by your father General Sam Lane and your sister Lucy is a military pilot, and are married to Clark Kent Editor, chief and owner of the daily plant due in a large part from financial backing by Lex Luthor CEO of Luthor corp." Eye's wide and lungs empty Tim looked up to a woman who he had admired for a long time and hoped to god that stream of word vomit wouldn't hurt her opinion of him.

"…R-Right" Turning back around Miss Lane returned to her black board and started writing.

Felling a pressure that resulted from at least twenty four pairs of eyes on him Tim turned to Wally sat besides him and was suddenly even more worried.

"What?" Annoyed by Wally's gawping face Tim hissed the word.

"You just bulldozed a teacher that made Conner Luthor, Lex Luthor and the principle cry!"

"Is that a bad thing? Is she going to hate me!" Suddenly freaked out Tim started to panic, He defiantly did not want to be on Miss Lanes bad side.

"Ok, first calm down! If she feels anything for you yet, it's going to be respect!"

"Now then!" Drawing attention back to the front of the class Miss Lane started her lesson in full. Several names were written on the black board and referring to them Miss Lane asked this question. "What do all of these people have in common?"

Studying the board for a moment Tim smiled but could not answer before Iris did. "Their all singers?" It was a question not an answer and a shake in Iris' voice showed the fear of giving a wrong answer in this room.

"Yes, you are right. "Miss Lane spoke calmly and let relief wash over the girls face before continuing. "But you are wrong as well." Iris' face fell again and Miss Lane smiled "Yes, Madonna, Jack Cole, Michael Jackson and Marilyn Monroe were all singers but more than that they had a talent for something special, something that made them unique in portraying their message to their demographic."

"Each is famous for re-inventing and adding their own unique style too the media of the music video." Tim spoke with assurance in his voice, the courage of conviction that Iris lacked.

" Exactly!" Now beaming Miss Lane continued on with her lesson. " Music videos have the potential to be a subject in your exams this summer, but more importantly they have the ability to convey a message to everyone that watches them. Your job for the next three weeks is to create, star in and produce a music video" A generally excited sound and happy whispers travelled about the room. "You will however comply to a few themes, Smooth, Stand off and Dance." More whispers made their way around the room and Miss Lane basked in the excitement of her class room.

Stepping out into the hall an hour later mind racing Tim failed to notice as two people either side of him grab him under the arm and start to pull him along the corridor.

"So how was she?"

"Amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Dude your fucking unreal." Eventually Bart and Conner stopped pulling Tim along and they slowed to a walking pace.

"No it was really good, the class project is Music Videos! So we have to make one"

"Cool maybe me and Con' can help, we got make a video for our I.T.C course. Wanna make it like a group thing?"

"Sounds awesome!" Immensely happy at that moment Tim thought nothing could bring him down. Turns out something did. A loud buzzing in his pocket signified a text and when Tim checked it he frowned.

"Dude is that your Mum! She's so fit!" Stopping dead Tim turned to look at Conner who using his height advantage had peaked over Tim's shoulder the see a picture of Harley signifying it was her who sent the text.

"No to both, first she's my adopted mother and secondly she's a fugly bitch...at least on the inside." Saying that Tim cocked his head to examine the photo from another angle.

"Ok….So what's up?" Conner continued to stare but was apparently unable to read the small text from his angle.

"It says that unlike you who has apparent returning mine are leaving."

"So what your home alone on your first night in a new town?"

"Guess so." Tim had gone from unhappy back to ecstatic, he was unhappy that he had to have any contact with that woman but the idea of being home alone for a while was thrilling. Maybe he had enough time for the bruises to fade before getting some new one's!

"Guess that settles it then." Bart who had been listening in finally spoke up.

"Settles what exactly?" A little worried knowing what Dick had forced Roy into when he had an empty house Tim asked this question.

"Well, you must know about Roy's tonight, right?"

"Yeah"

"We-ll me and Conner were going to invite you but thought you would decline preferring to settle into your new home properly tonight."

"O-ok?"

"Now however you don't have a choice, we can't have you being all alone while we part the night away, our Karma couldn't handle it."

"So… Your forcing me to a house party?"

Twin grins were sent to him from both Conner and Bart as they spoke in unison. "Exactly." And Tim for one wasn't going to decline the offer. Having Friends was nice.


	4. Chapter 4: Expantion

"Rawraagha!" A resounding roar ripped from the throat of the giant forcing its way out into the blinding afternoon daylight.

"Do you have to do that everyday?" Glaring slightly at Conner Bart motioned widely to the roar that Conner had just performed. "Its only school Conner you don't need to act as if you've just been released from prison." Continuing on from his earlier point Bart studied Conner for another second. "Your still going to do it aren't you."

"Maybe…" Glinting innocent eyes focused in on Bart and batted repeatedly "But if I didn't would you still have a way to get home this afternoon." Lifting a single finger to face level and about to reply Bart is cut off quickly "…That doesn't involve Wally?" Smiling widely Conner watches as Bart's face falls as the reply dies in his throat leaving only a strangled 'walagh' to make it's way out. "Yeah I thought as much." Smile widening as realisation sets in, realisation he's just won an argument with Bart Conner pull's his elbows into his sides in an action of victory.

"Is it really so uncommon for you to win that you have to dance about it?" Speaking for the first time since they left the school building Tim carefully eyed the two in a study of their reactions.

"Yes, yes it is." Pride oozes from Bart's words as he basks in the glow of his serial wins.

"Is not…Bart tell him it isn't...tell him...wait how are you getting home?" Regarding Tim for a second Conner fixed him with a serious stare. "You said your new about town, and your parents aren't in town. How do you intend to get home?"

Shocked by Connors sudden change of subject Tim spluttered for a second before regaining composure. "I..I was going to walk, I have a map on my phone and its only a ten mile walk."

It was now Conner and Bart's turns to be shocked. "You intended to walk ten freaking miles?" This time it was Bart who spoke.

"Yeah well...I-" Beginning his explanation Tim was abruptly cut of by Conner.

"Save the excuses, I'm taking you home." Talking with authority Conner left no room for argument as Tim tried to further argue against the idea.

"Just drop it Tim, when Con' gets and idea that he thinks is a good one there is no convincing him otherwise. He's just that stubborn."

While Conner had refused to argue with Tim that did not however stop him from launching full on into an argument with Bart for his negative use of the word stubborn. Taking in the sight Tim smiled leaning back and hugging slight arms to his chest clear blue eyes sprang to life their corners creasing in a smile. Warm wind spread about the air, the time of year not yet late enough to cause a biting chill and Tim stood happily watching two people who were like brother argue over something as theoretic as an argument point system.

"I'm still up fifty to three this week" Bart declared the statement loudly causing some to look in the direction of their threesome.

"That only goes to show how childish you are, you can never let anyone else win." Conner replied evenly still in a grump over his many defeats, even if the most recent battle had resulted in his win.

"Perhaps you should actually instig-" Cut off mid sentence Tim felt his world shift as the ground came lunging at him. Hitting the floor with a dull thud the force knocked and 'umf' from the small boys mouth. Rolling with the fall Tim was able to land himself so that all he had to do was push up a little to return to standing but even so a thick wall of muscle was all that met his back.

"Sorry Lady Lips, got a problem?" The speaker was to Tim's surprise not a redhead, instead he was a hulking Neanderthal of a boy. All muscle with a chiselled and dimpled chin leading up to familiar clear blue eyes and jet hair, in total the boy was completely Conner. Just bigger.

" Not one that can't be fixed by breaking your face." The wall of muscle Tim had walked into growled out that response

"We tried that one remember Con', I left you hospitalised." Brushing invisible dirt from his chest the impostor Conner started a glaring match with the real Conner (The muscle wall). "Your dad's just far to in love with my old man to give a damn if I hurt you."

Rooted to the spot where he had hit into Conner, paralysed by tentacles of resurfacing fear gripping into his abdomen Tim was powerless to stop Conner as he pushed past him in an effort to get closer to the impostor.

"Your dead Kent!" Severely pissed Conner all but charged at the other student before a swift hand landed on his shoulder and his anger seemed to simmer away.

"No need to spill blood on school grounds boy's." With his patented smile Dick was able to diffuse the situation quickly before continuing "But if you do. Fair warning that were all getting involved!" Dick seemed to have had the smart idea of brining back up, and a lot of it. Standing behind Dick were Three people Tim recognised and two he didn't. Two of the three he recognised he knew from lunch Barbara Gordon and Jason Todd, the third was a blonde who had been in his Media lesson and he knew her as Stephanie Brown. The two Tim did not recognise however sent a shiver down his spine. The first was a tall Asian girl with cropped black hair and a scowl. The second was a small (Clearly younger than Tim) Dark haired and blue eyed (What were the odds) boy with tan skin and a dangerously gleeful sneer. Everyone of Dick's back up seemed to be standing in such a way that was reminiscing of tigers ready to strike.

"Ha yeah, it would take all of you to take me on!" Losing the cocky edge from his voice the Conner impersonator gestured a come hither action to two girls who had been standing a little of. As he did this the girls approached, both were clearly a mix of some Asian and Caucasian features and were clearly sister. The one major difference was that of their hair colour. The elder was jet, the younger flaxen. Wrapping himself around the waist of both young ladies the impostor began to move away but not before issuing his goodbyes. "Later Dickwad, Lady lips." With that the impostor was off and what Tim could only assume would have been a calamity, averted. One thing that did strike Tim as odd during this whole event was the presence of a specific marking on the back of the impostors shirt; the Greek letter Prime.

"Can we go now!" Impatient oozed from Jason as he stood glaring at Dick.

"Yeah I didn't even get to cut anyone. This was a huge waste of time!" The youngest blue and black kid said the sentence so evenly that honest seemed to flow with it.

"Jeez, you guys are so impatient." Shushing his back up Dick waved them off a little before turning back to Conner as said back up took that as their cue to leave. "You alright guys?"

"Yeah thanks Dick" It was Bart who was speaking, but Dick seemed to focus in on Conner instead. " Hate to think what would have happened if you weren't here."

"You can stop ass kissing now" Grabbing both Tim and Bart under the arm Conner started his way over to the parking lot. "Thanks Dick but you needn't have interfered"

"Just doing my job…" Trailing off Dick watched as Conner continued to pull his friends. Once a suitable distance had been covered he finally released the grip out of sight of any other students, especially Dick.

"So how long do you guy's think you will keep me in the dark on this one?" Rubbing the spot that Conner had been tugging his arm by Tim laced amble sarcasm into his tone. "Who was that?"

"That was Superboy!" That particular remark earned Bart a whack from Conner the other boy was clearly irritated by the obvious moniker.

"That vile and rather pathetic excuse for a human being was Clark Kent-"

Cut off by Tim at the use of that name Conner sneered at the boys words. "No it wasn't, Clark Kent is the editor of the Daily Planet, as if I didn't know that already."

"-Junior" Finishing his the sentence he had be cut off from a second ago Conner smiled as Tim's face fell.

"So it's his son?"

"Spawn might be more appropriate" Bart chose now to speak up again and smiled at his own joke.

"Right, so I take it we don't like him?"

"No!" Both boys in unison said the word making Tim recoil a little from the force of it.

"Okay…" Desperate to think of a new subject a question soon popped into Tim's head. " Who were those people with Dick, I mean I know Barbara, Jason and Steph, but why were they all there.

"Oh that's the Batfamily, the ones you didn't know were Cassandra and Damian." At the sound of Damian Conner starts to mutter something that sounds like ' How appropriate.' before Tim asks his next question.

"Batfamily?"

"Yeah it's a nickname of sorts." Bart answered again and Conner chose this time to look around in his bag for something. "All of them bar Barbara have been adopted by Bruce Wayne" Tim's face falls "And because Waynetech is famous for creating the subdivision Batman Inc which caters to rich military instillations they are known as the Batfamily." At this point Tim needs to seriously start thinking of picking up his jaw of the floor. "The name was coined by the media but people who know them use it as a means to annoy them." Finishing his tirade as if it was normal for one of the richest bachelors on earth to adopt a shit load of kids Bart just smiles at Tim's evidently shocked expression.

"Right...but how-" Prepared to speak Tim gets stopped for the umpteenth time that day, this time however the perpetrator is the quite sound of a lock shifting out of place and a small flash of obnoxious orange light. Both actions intertwined in his cortex to pull Tim's attention away from his sentence and focus it on beauty wrapped in a chrome bumper.

"You like?" As a taunt that like warm molasses spread from Conner's lips Tim can only squeak in reply.

Dark Cobalt almost grey adorns the smooth metal accentuated by lustrous chrome as the angelic winged ornament imposed upon the front bumper burns a gleaming halo into the surrounding air.

"Y-you drive an Aston Martin Rapide?" Disbelief flowed endlessly from the mouth of the small teen who's brain refused to entertain the notion he was that close to such a vehicle.

Conner smirks and heads for the car replying carefully. "I would have brought the One-77 but a five seater is more practical for school."

Breathing a sigh of relief as Tim retreated being drag towards the parking lot by Conner with Bart in tow a cool breeze swept threw the air causing Dick to readjust his rustled fringe gently. It was far too often of recent days that Clark had chosen to make life a living hell for a lot of people, and even if his step mother was a teacher, Dick was sick to death of him and his being an astonishingly ordinary brat. Dick was sure he could have taken the Neanderthal alone, but chose the non violent path by threatening to sick his family on him. God knew that Jason, Cass and Damien were enough to make the devil take a cold wind to hell should they be angered, but factor that in with Babb's, Steph and himself and no one would even entertain the idea of screwing with them.

"Going to stare after Luthor's ass all day Grayson?" Condescending, snide and hauntingly familiar sarcasm echoed it's way into dicks cochlea. Faint blush rose into Dick's cheeks as he turn to survey his youngest sibling.

" Been taking vocab lessons from Jason again Demi'?" Fixing that familiar smile upon his face Dick smiled as a glare settled into Damien's features.

" The only words Dildo Head has taught me aren't exactly appropriate for polite company." Damien's sneer was back but his face also hid a sense of affection for his verbal sparing partner. A reciprocal compassion of sorts.

" And ass is appropriate for polite company?" Dick replied testing the younger male to bite back with sharp wit.

"Who said anything about you being polite company." The reply came quick and easy, no sense of hesitance or mistruth.

"God I miss the days when you couldn't talk." Smiling widely Dock almost forced the other to do the same as the corners of the younger males mouth twitched to life.

Moments passed between the two and eventually Damian drew even to Dick and stood to look carefully at his elder brother. Taking in the slight lean in his stance and especially, almost meticulously perfect hair. Sighing a little the youngest Wayne licked his drying lips before speaking what was truly on his mind for the first time. "So your going again then? To his I mean."

Sighing as he processed the words Dick took in the strong profile of his younger brother, mind wandering to note how he was beginning to more strongly resemble Bruce everyday before snapping back to the task at hand. "And if I was it would remain to be non of your business." Trying to leave little room to argue Dick spoke, but knowing any of his siblings the process was probably mute.

" It becomes my business when it starts to hurt you Dick." Use of his first name stunned Dick for a moment but regained composure long enough to hear the rest of what Damien was saying. "I don't have many personally experiences in the area but to my knowledge love is about reciprocation, and more than just a reciprocal good feeling for a few minuets."

"I appreciate your concern Damien but I can handle myself and have been doing so for eighteen years. I do however have to ask why you started to speak about love, considering it is apparently common knowledge that this relationship does not entail such a thing." Carefully countering Damien's comment in attempt to stifle the blow to himself Dick speaks.

"Dick the only thing that is common knowledge about that relationship is that you love him, and everyone can see it killing you everyday. Please don't make me watch that." Speaking the last few words at just above a whisper Damien cares little for their pleading tone.

Suppressing the urge to cry right there for the first time in a very long time, Dick feels very alone. It isn't easy being in love with a man who clearly isn't in love with you, may be straight and still sleeps with you with startling frequency even given the previous point. "When did you get so wise in areas that require some form of social knowledge?" Smiling a little in a an attempt to return the conversation back to a safe place Dick poses the question in a croaky emotion filled voice.

"My relationship with Colin is far less complicated than yours is with Wally."

'_**Easy as one, two, three' 'It's like counting up to three''Or simple as Do re mi''Sing a simple melody ''That's how easy love can be!'**_

The song cuts of after a second or two the happy beat fading into the air or flying from the windows into the waiting city streets. Scenery ranging from apartment buildings to small houses and expanses of green fields pass by those same windows as the insanely beautiful vehicle speeds past them, all three passengers oblivious to anything out side their secluded bubble.

"You drive one of if not the most beautiful cars I have ever seen, your insanely rich and you have A-M-Azing music taste. Dude where have you been the past sixteen years!"

"Funnily enough right here, but saying that your not so bad yourself!"

"And if anyone cares your flirting just made me throw up in my mouth a little!" Throwing himself against the backseat having been banned from the front given his use of the 'Superboy' earlier Bart had resolved to give the two hell until he felt it was necessary to stop.

"I..I-it wasn't F-flirting." At Bart's words Tim decided to bypass pink and go straight to red while Conner decided to play off both's words.

"It wasn't?" Looking shocked at Tim Conner's faced transformed from shocked to distraught in a matter of seconds.

"Look what you did now!" Catching Conner's act Bart throws in a few word's of his own, directing a glare at Tim.

"U-uh...wait what!" Slightly confused and very suspicious Tim regarded the two slowly before they broke out in a cackle. "Your both horrible to me…" Pouting now Tim continued to eye the others suspiciously.

"Wow your waaaaaay too serious about everything."

"Ok Con. Maybe that's enough, if we annoy him too much he won't do that video for us…."

"Please tell me you meant 'With Us'." After a quick look exchanged between themselves Bart and Conner both turn to Tim in unison and give a grin with far too many teeth for it to be completely healthy.

"You know it has to be a Music Video for me? I can't sing, what makes you think I'm going to be any help?"

"You seem like the kid of guy that does things very well even if they aren't strictly his forte." Speaking with absolute assurance in his voice Bart leaned forward until he was comfortably in the space between the drivers and passengers seats. Keeping the smile up Bart waits for Conner to apply his opinion. After a fraction of time both Tim and Bart turned to look at Conner who since Tim had spoken had been silent.

Chewing on his cheek slightly and tightening his fingers over the wheel Conner spoke slowly not angry just try to of all things teach his friends something. " Mrs Lance always said that no one is unable to sing they just don't know how to or are to lazy to try too."

"That kind of insinuates that people are able to learn to sing as opposed of it being a natural talent." Trying to defend his point Tim replies carefully.

"Well not everyone can sing well, but they can sing. After all Singing when it comes down to it is a mixture of maths and human kinetics."

"…" Turing to Bart Tim asks a simple question instead of replying to Conner. "Ok, is he stupid or not. He got an E in chem but occasionally comes out with really intelligent and often deep ideas."

"He's not stupid he jut doesn't apply himself in areas he has no interest in." Smiling down at Conner and ruffling his hair slightly as he speaks the fondness in Bart's voice is evident of their closeness.

"Why do you care if I can sing anyway? It isn't like I'm going to be singing in this thing anyway."

"Yes you are!" Making a quick turn in the road Conner speaks leaving no room for argument.

"I said I-" Trying to defend himself Conner cuts Tim of in a new way. Hitting a button on the steering wheel to actions occur intently, the song that had been playing changes and the sound increases as the gentle beat kicks in.

"Sing!" Speaking as an order rather than a request Conner aims the single word at Tim.

"I told you…-" Sighing a little Tim for the first Tim listens to the long introduction of the song and is delighted that he does actually know the song, whether he can sing it is another matter. Sighing again Tim closes his eyes waiting for the hook

"_**Seems like everybody's got a price. I wonder how they sleep at night ."**_

"_**When the sale comes first and the truth comes second ,just stop for a minute and smile.""Why is everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious ."**_

"_**Got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high, that you can't even have a good time.""Everybody look to their left, everybody look to their right ,can you feel that, Yeah? "**_

"_**We'll pay them with love tonight."**_As the chorus kicked in Tim stopped not wanting to sing any longer.

"Well that was…"

"Yeah it was.."

Both Bart and Conner had stopped to just plain gawk at the boy in the passengers seat.

"See I told you I was bad." Shrinking into the seat Tim turned straight beet red and wished to disappear.

The music played on and Tim continued to try to become one with the leather of the passengers seat while Bart and Conner collected their thoughts.

Conner heaved out a heavy sigh for a second before smiling brightly at Tim. "It wasn't bad at all just untrained. Your clearly a falsetto but your sharp and a little breathy at times, it was nice but could be better with practise."

"Um…thanks but I only understood about half of that." Returning slightly to a more human colour Tim sat up a little and regarded Conner waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah Con' what the hell are you talking about?" Bart once again decided to chirp in at that moment for once actually confused by what Conner was saying.

"Awesome I know something you don't" Stopping for a second to enjoy the moment Conner continued on " A falsetto is a person that can achieve notes that are higher than that achieved by the normal vocal range. Basically for a dude you sing like a girl." Smiling at the analogy Conner waited for a reply.

"…I hate you." Once again depressed Tim resumed his assimilation into his seat.

"You don't hate me I just drove you home." Smiling again Conner pulled into a long drive as he was told to do so by a SATNAV Tim had placed his address into when they got into the car.

"Oh…" Looking out the widow Tim frowned as his new home drew up in front of them.

"Not oh! Wow!" Leaning forwards even further Bart ogled the building as it drew closer.

Connors car had been driving along a gravel path that was flanked on each side by rows of birch trees. As the number of trees started to dwindle and thin a large building of about four stories started to expand in front of it. Plain red brick matched and blended with cream coloured patters to decorate the many walls and angles of the building. Semi lunar stairs bordered by shrubs and flowers lead to a set of large stain glass front doors that were topped by a larger balcony stationed directly on the front of the house.

"This place is Freakin' Sweet!" Escaping as the car slowed to a stop Bart scrambled from the car and started to bounce and vibrate his was up the stairs.

"It is beautiful…" Conner exited the car next and looking over the roof let out a low whistle.

"Thanks, but I still don't see why we need all that space. I mean they don't even like music and we have a music room, they don't like learning and we have a library."

"So, how was his first day?" A voice from the shadows speaks soft and floating its way around the darkened room as the door to said room snaps shut as J'onn J'onzz enters.

"He's a genius and a delight according to his teachers. He's answered every question directed at him and seems to have a delightful wit and social ability that makes him incredibly likeable. Both of his teachers did however note that he seems timid and eager to please, almost like he fears being wrong and what may come of it if he is." Raising a cup of steaming black coffee to his lips and inhaling to warm roasted liquid J'onn turned to Shayera and raised an eyebrow in question waiting for her analysis.

"That's…odd. For the information we received on his background and his current living state you'd expect the kid to be some kind of depressed agoraphobic mute. The fact that he seems eager to please isn't odd and may mean that he knows some form of retribution from causing others displeasure. What is odd is the fact you said he was intelligent. Most children that suffer some kind of extreme emotional turmoil and or abuse regress to a stage that makes them less intellectually developed than their same aged peers." Stepping into the centre of the room Shayera frowns and places her thumb nail into her mouth and chews thoughtfully.

"He is an odd one I'll give him that…" Taking another mouthful of coffee J'onn continue to wait.

"This may complicate things…if he's naturally precocious and not being abused we risk tipping Joe but if we don't press the issue our window of opportunity closes. The kid had to be as bloody enigmatic as the rest of his damn family didn't he." Sighing as she slumped her shoulders Shayera received a momentarily reassuring smile from J'onn before handing a small file to the man.

"And this is?"

"A job application."

Having friends is nice Tim thinks, well he had thought that until this happened.

"This place is huge!"

Screaming at a volume that caused Tim's eye to twitch visibly Bart sped past him threw the hall into the library and out of the library into the music room.

"Bart you can't…Conner!" Turning about quickly Tim was able to slap Conner's hand away from a very expensive painting he was about to touch with sugary fingers.

"I wa-.."Starting to speak Conner almost immediately stopped noting the look on Tim's face "Sorry."

Glaring a little Tim soon blanched as a crashing sound echoed out of the music room.

"Uh…Tim…" Slowly creeping into the library to meet Tim Bart hung his head low and blushed lightly.

"What did you do!" Exasperated Tim flung his arms down to exaggerate his point.

"I think I broke a guitar…"

"Guitar…We don't have guitar's in that room...Well not where you can reach…" Now very confused Tim moved past Bart and into the music room to see exactly what happened. Bart and Conner followed slowly behind trepidation in their every step.

Stopping in the middle of a brightly lit room decorated in warm pastel Tim stooped low picking the rather large instrument from the floor and placing it back on a stand. Checking the smooth wood over for any damage Tim let out a small sigh and a laugh.

"You thought this was a guitar?" Questioning Bart with that same smile on his face Bart raised a hand to rub his neck.

"Uh…Y-yeah , isn't it?" Feeling rather stupid at this time Bart's face went from a lightly dusted pink to vermillion red.

"No, It's a cello" Still smiling Tim gives the instrument another once over and turns to the two other boys again. As he does his smile falters as he looks to Conner who for some reason has the most peculiar facial expression.

"Cello" Elongating and exaggerating the word Conner continues "Didn't you know that" Smiling at his joke both Tim and Bart shudder at the pun. Bringing his face into his hands Tim has one thought 'What did I do to deserve that!'.

Then daily planet is one of if not the most famous news paper's in the world. Or at least it was when it was only a news paper. Centred in the Metropolis portion of the city in recent years the news paper had risen to become more than just that, it is now considered the largest media empire on the globe. Every form of media from written news to entertainment and marketing are now apart of the Daily Planet conglomerate. This success is accredited to the highly skilled leadership of the editor and chief Clark Kent Sr, along with a lot of generous financial backing from Lex corp.

Stepping into the cool reception area of the daily planet a beautiful young woman sweeps into the private elevator behind the reception desk, an air of importance and brilliance surrounding her. As perfectly polished stilettos click against the marble of that metal box it begins to ascend. With barely enough time to check perfectly manicured mauve fingernails a resounding ding echoes in the confides of the lift and the woman steps out into a beautifully decorated penthouse office.

"You know I don't like this right?"

"It's the truth, nobody likes it!"

"But I can't write this...it's like slapping him with a wet lettuce!"

"Again it's the truth…and besides he's bound to do the same thing in a few days, I'm just giving you a heads up"

Two very different voices resounded from behind the closed double doors the lift opened into. Without knocking and without hesitance the young woman steps from the lift threw the doors and speaks clearly and in control. "Gossiping again boy's, you'd think this was some tatty 99c rag!" Moving into the room further the woman continues to make her way over to fresh coffee.

"Well we could only employ you If it was Lois." Speaking calmly a tall man in a very expensive suit with a very handsome face speaks directly to Lois Lane who had just entered.

"Now now Bruce fangs away." Looking over her shoulder as she poor a cup of expensive South American coffee Lois regard the man who spoke with a fond smile. Bruce Wayne has been a friend for several years now, and she isn't ashamed to admit to fancying the man at one point. He has after all been voted one of the worlds top five sexiest men alive several times over and has a trillion dollar fortune to boot.

"You know if we weren't Married I would suspect you of flirting Mrs Lane." From the centre of the room behind a large wooden desk the third occupant of the room spoke.

"She had her chance, but she settled for you. All we can do is flirt now." Leaning up against the wall and taking a sip of his own impeccable coffee Bruce spoke with good humour waiting for his friends response.

Letting the insult of being settled for roll of his back Clark sighed and tried to steer the conversation back to seriousness. "Enough Bruce, all joking aside I can't run this story before I speak to him. Other wise this would be a 99c rag."

"New gossip darling, who when where and what?" Intrigued Louis asked this series of questions awaiting a response from her husband.

"My good friend Bruce here is trying to get me to sully the name of my other friend Lex by printing this rather interesting story about him."

"Complete with pictures!" At this point Bruce chimed in and smiled as his evil scheme set into motion.

"I know you dislike the man Bruce but is slander really not below you?" Severely interested now Louis provided the question.

"Nope." Responding flatly Bruce left little room to argue.

Sighing a little Louis moved with her now full cup to the desk and towards a stack of photographs. "So what is this reputation ruining gossip then." Reaching the desk Louis procured one of the photos before her eyes widened incredibly. "These are real?"

"All of them have been authenticated yes. It seems Lex has neglected to mention his conquest of one Talia Al Ghul, daughter of an internationally known terrorist to me."

"Don't you think these are a little, um graphic? And Bruce how are you so calm this is the mother of your only biological child were talking about here." A little exasperated Louis took to perching herself on the edge of the desk and giggled as she heard Bruce's response.

"The way I see it he's picking threw my leftovers."

Shaking his head Clark decided he needed to stop talking about this and aptly chose to change the subject. "So Sweetheart how was your day, anything new?" Smiling up at his wife Clark waited for her to reply.

Swallowing a mouthful of that excellent coffee Louis spoke happily. "Yes actually, a new pupil. Tim Drake, the kid must be some kind of crazy genius-"

"Wait…Tim Drake?" Cutting in rather abruptly Bruce asked the question and nodded when Louis replied her confirmation of the name. As she did a shadow crossed Bruce's brow as he lost himself in deep thought, if that boy was showing up here and Bruce was sure of who he was (which he was) that could only mean two things. Neither of which were particularly nice options.

"Don't you guy's have homes to go to?" Lying stretched out on one of the sofas in the rec room Tim turns his head from the Movie he stopped watching ten minuets ago to question the other boys in the room.

"Not one I want to go to…" Offhandedly Bart replies reaching into a bag of strawberry laces.

" Not one that isn't completely empty." Even more offhanded than Bart Conner replied with a hint of depression.

"Great…." Rolling onto his back and flipping up to standing in a quick movement Tim takes a second to get his bearings before turning and turning the TV off.

"Why did you…" Bart starts to speak before another question crosses his mind. "Where did you learn to do that flippy thing?"

"Hu? You mean how I got up?"

"Yeah dude that was pretty cool." Looking up from one of the other sofa's in the room Conner seems to consider Tim for a moment.

"Uh…Harley taught me a few things." Feeling squeamish under Conner and Bart's scrutiny Tim started to scratch his arm. "Yeah she used to be a gymnast, it's actually how she got into her collage of choice."

"Hang on, I thought you hated your…um, step mum?" Raising his eyebrow and turning his head to an odd angle from his position on his stomach Conner questions Tim thinking back to their earlier conversation.

"Well I don't hate her per say…" Chewing on his cheek Tim took a second to let the half lie sink in. It wasn't completely untrue that Tim didn't completely hate Harley, but they weren't exactly the best of friends either. When Joe and Harley had decided to adopt it had been Harley who had actually been on bored with the idea, and it had been her who had chosen to adopt Tim. Since then whenever Tim and Harley had been left alone together without Joe as a rather dark (Black) cloud hanging other their heads she had been perfectly lovely to Tim. As soon as Joe was factored into the equation however she became a perfect bitch. It was in her nicer moments that Harley had tutored Tim in Gymnastics. In total Tim both liked and disliked Harley depending on the situation and the presence of Joe.

"Dude…Dude!" A snapping sound echoed in front of Tim's face breaking him out of his musing.

"Hu!..wha.." Knocking Bart's snapping fingers away from his face Tim gives a disgruntled look at both of his guests before checking his phone for the time.

"Ugh dudes what time did Dick's thing start?" Looking down at his luminous phone screen he questioned the other boys.

"Ugh nine…why?" Still lying on his stomach Conner answers Tim slowly.

"Because it's half six now." Replying with a snide smile Tim watched as the two reacted unexpectedly.

"Uuuggghhh!" Both boy's groaned loudly and slowly got into a standing position. "Stupid…making ..move…ugh!" Both mumbled while they moved dejectedly, heading for the door.

"I'm glad you both feel comfortable enough to lie about my house having known me less than a day but if you don't leave now neither of you will have enough time to sort yourselves out." Following the boys to usher them out Tim smiles lightly at his own sarcastic honesty.

"Don't pretend you don't love us.." Conner spoke smoothly smiling back at Tim before turning when they reached the front door. "I'll be back by around half eight for you ok Tim?" Leaning against the door frame as Bart stepped onto the porch Conner stood to wait for Tim's answer.

"Um…yeah sure…why though?" Confused Tim leant against the opposite side of the door frame facing Conner.

"Well I'm assuming your not some crazy stalker and as such don't know where Roy lives so I assume I'm going to need to take you there later."

Flushing a little at his own short sightedness Tim continues to smile "Yeah thanks' dude." For a short time after speaking the two stand in silence not sure where to go from there, one still embarrassed the other enjoying the other being embarrassment.

"Ok! Lets go!" Grasping Connors forearm Bart begins to pull Conner onto the porch and down the path to his car. All the while Tim watches smiling and waving the two off.

Pulling from the drive Conner watches Bart out of the corner of his eye. The boy's posture is all wrong he's tense in his seat, arms folded over his chest, chewing his lip and tapping both his right foot and left index finger in unison.

"Something wrong Dude?" Questioning the older and smaller male Conner takes his eyes of the road for a second to fully inspect the other boy.

"Nothing yet." Bart bites out the words with a little venom and Conner cringes in response.

"W-What's going to be wrong then?" Probably knowing what's about to come and shitting himself for it Conner refocuses on the road.

"Conner I've known you since we were very young, and I know that look.!"

"What look!" Replying indignantly while at the same time trying to remain innocent.

"The 'I wonder what you look like when you cum' look!" Swerving slightly from shock as the words left Bart's mouth Conner was quick to regain composure and re-align the car.

"I wasn't! What would make you…Was it that noticeable?" Sighing a little in defeat Conner made a left heading closer to Bart's home.

"I doubt anyone who hasn't known you as long as I have would have noticed but still can you let this one go?" Turning his head slightly Conner raised an eyebrow in question to Bart before he spoke.

"Why, developing a crush yourself?"

"Conner you know we play on different teams so don't start, but if you really must know I'm saying this for Tim's sake." Making a noise of protest Conner almost started to speak. Bart however cut him of by continuing making sure his point was across before Conner could argue. "As a friend I'm going to say this…Conner you're a bit of a nymphomaniac! You sleep around a lot and I don't want Tim becoming just another conquest, he seems like a nice guy and I don't want you to ruin that. And besides that the way he froze up outside of school earlier just screams 'I've been bullied before'. Do you want him thinking you befriended him just to sleep with him? In his head that could be very bad!" Taking a deep breath to signify he was done Bart waited for Conner to protest, what he got instead was a much stranger reaction than he had expected.

"Fine…but if he comes on to me you have no right to protest."

"You don't even know if he's gay."

"I'm hot enough that even straight guys want me to screw them." Smiling at his own confidence Conner slowed the car to a stop outside of Bart's home.

Grinning evenly Bart unlocks his door and steps out, before he leaves however he turns and says a few choice words. "It didn't work on Dick or Wally or Zachary or Eddie or-"

"Ok I get the point...no need to be an asshole."

"And here I was thinking you were a fan of assholes." Walking away as Conner sat parked in stunned silence. With a wide smile Bart entered into his home and out of site.

Watching Bart disappear behind the door Conner lowered his head and shook it with a laugh as he placed the car in gear. " 'Tis all about the banter."

Pulling away from the curb Conner let Bart's words sink in as he headed home to shower and change. Conner once again had to bow to Bart perception, he did want to screw Tim just a little bit, but then again he wanted to screw everyone, so maybe Bart wasn't that analytical. Tim wasn't even Connor's usual type. Conner went for those who were funny and self confidant and handsome. Granted Tim was extremely handsome but handsome wasn't the right word to describe him. Tim was more pretty, like a girl not a guy. And Tim lacked that self confidence, whenever Tim said something that seemed completely honest he shut right up straight after words. Conner didn't do closed off. All in all Conner couldn't put his finger on what was attractive about Tim, he just was. In the end however all this thinking was making Conner's head hurt, so he decided to put Tim's attractiveness down to the thrill of a potential new conquest and nothing more. The desire to bed Tim would fade soon enough. Maybe.

"Ugh fm fghu rf!"

"Well that was eloquent."

Hot, tired and extremely sticky Dick maneuvered in such a way that he was no longer pressing his face into a chest but rather looking the red head straight in the eye. "I said fuck we need to get up!"

"Why? After glow is the best part don't you just want to enjoy the come down?" Sighing a little and relaxing further into the pillows after he spoke Wally closed a single eye, leaving the other open to regard his bed mate. "Something the matter dude?"

Staring into those massive green eyes was hard for Dick, well it was hard to not scream 'god I love you!' at them for him. Yes the after glow was nice but Dick felt sick with the idea that it was all so fragile and fake. This relationship was about feelings, not emotions. "Nothing I'm just really tired."

Rolling Dick off himself Wally left the comfort of the bed to go look for a clean pair of boxers and spoke as he walked to his dresser. "Your tired? I did all the work, you just lie there moaning and taking it." Meant as a joke the words came easy and without insult. Able to enjoy the view as Wally walked away Dick started to blush as Wally spoke. His reply involved throwing a sex scented pillow at the red head.

"Ouch watch it…you could take out an eye!"

"Oh and what a pity that would be…your pretty face ruined forever." Climbing into a fresh pair of underwear the red head threw another pair of boxers at Dick before smiling and speaking. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Well yeah I can't decide if I like you better for your looks or your personality, it's like comparing mud to suet."

"Really..." Prowling closer Wally stopped just in front of Dick face and cupped it with both hands. "I could have sworn it was my magnetic personality that got you to sleep with me, again and again and again." All the while speaking Wally had drawn their faces closer less than inches apart. Dick felt the world become rosé tinted as he focused in on Wally's lips and his inner monologue gently chanted 'just a little closer' repeatedly.

"I'm home!"

Just like that the slamming of the front door shattered the delicate bubble of a moment and both boys could only think a single sentence.

'Fuck Bart and his sense of timing!'

Cascading water had always helped Tim think. He had either a memory or an imagined scenario in his head in which his father, his real father had taken him on a nature hike when he was younger trying to encourage him to go out doors more often. On that hike they had stopped by a waterfall and had a long conversation Tim could no longer remember the contents of. Just knowing there was a time this could have happened however had always made Tim happy to be near cascading water. It actually helped him think a little and as such the shower was a perfect place to think for Tim. The heat help him work out the tension in his back and the physical feel of the water relived his stress leaving his mind free to wander. For a first day at school today was amazing, never before has Tim felt so accepted so easily. The people were brilliant and the teachers were fantastic, but all the same that unsettled Tim. Never before had he attended a school that had been so perfect, where he had people he could call friends who were so ready to accept him and teachers who were so suited to their jobs. Remove Harley and Joe from his life and Tim could be happy forever. That unfortunately wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Ghosting a hand over scar tissue on his shoulder blade as his thought of Joe Tim repressed a shudder and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower Tim did several things just on auto pilot to pass the time, he didn't want to think any more today.

Felling refreshed, clean and healthy Tim left the bathroom and stepped into his bedroom clad in a pair of loose jogging bottoms. Stretching out his arms above his head Tim jumped a little when the door bell rang loudly in the empty house. Checking his phone the illuminated green clock read 8:50pm and Tim mutter a quick 'hmm' before grabbing a green shirt and heading downstairs.

Pulling the shirt down over his torso as he headed to the front door Tim smiled at the giant frame he could see hidden behind the glass.

"Who is it?.." Calling lightly from a little away from the door Tim awaited the reply.

"Don't be a prick and open the fucking door!" Connors voice travelled threw the door and Tim suppressed a laugh.

Grasping the door handle Tim flung the door wide to allow Conner in. "That's no way to get a person to open up for you!"

The dirty reply to Tim's words died in his throat as Conner took in Tim's choice of clothing. "…Please tell m your wearing that tonight." Jaw slack Conner spoke in a pleading tone.

"Wearing wha-..oh!" Looking down on what Tim had thought was a plain green shirt he blushed a little as he read and took in what was embellished on the not plain green shirt. In large yellow letters in the centre of the shirt stood the words 'I LOVE COX' punctuated by a picture of physicist Brian Cox. "I'm so not wearing this…But on that note, very nice." Giving Conner a slow look from toes to top Tim smiles in approval before moving away to let Conner in.

"So your going to change then?"

"Aye! I'll be right back down."

Dressed in a mixture of casual and smart Conner stepped into the hallway. Dark boot's were topped by dark almost black jeans that lead up to a comfortable looking button down shirt that spread well across Conner's broad shoulders. Making his way into Tim's home Conner absent mindedly began to follow Tim upstairs.

"Ok dude I like you and all but I'm not changing in front of you." Staring down at Conner from his vantage point of a higher step Tim smiled as a look of confusion crossed Conner's face. Raising his arm in a pointing gesture Tim speaks clearing the cob webs from Conner's head. "Wait in the Rec room damn it!" Continuing up the stairs Tim leaves Conner in his wake. Conner on the other hand has other more attractive and toned things on his mind aided mostly by a great view of that thing he is currently getting.

"Conner, you ok dude?" Tim had stopped at the top of the stair case and was staring concerned at his friend. " You looked all spacey for a bit there."

"Uh...yeah…rec room right…" Shaking his head Conner retreats down the stairs a little depressed at his lack of an excellent view.

Reaching the bottom step Conner turns just to check that Tim is out of sight and considers going upstairs to snoop into the rooms he had not been shown earlier. Shaking his head and deciding against the idea Conner heads towards the rec room but gets cut short when he passes the music room. Stepping into the warm pastel of the room Conner for the first time took a good look at the room. Long with a polished wood floor instruments of all kids lined the walls and stood proudly in plane pine cupboards. Conner had a deep love of music and found beauty in all of these instruments but one in particular caught his eye. Hidden in the back of a close cupboard the instrument shone lightly in the low light drawing Conner to it. Reaching forward to unclasp the door Conner inhaled deeply as it swung open easy and silent. Deep mahogany and smooth pine melded together to create a gorgeous musical instrument and Conner couldn't help but touch. Long fingers intertwined with trepidation around the cool and delicate neck of the instrument and with a quick movement Conner pulled it into a playing position. Those same long fingers ghosted over tightly wound and perfectly tuned strings to create a harsh yet melodic sound to reverberate around the large room.

"_**There is house in New Orleans, they call the rising sun."**_

"_**And its been the ruin of many a poor boy and god I know I'm one."**_

"_**My mother was a tailor, she sewed my new blue jeans." **_Singing deep throaty and beautiful Conner continued to strum the guitar slowly in tune and in key. Conner smiled to himself as he let the music wash over him.

"_**My father was a gambling man, down in New Orleans." **_Another voice high and pitchy permeated the air, a voice that was very much not Connors. The voice was unsuited to the song, but in contrast to Connor's own the two harmonised well.

"I expected you to be so much more top forty." Speaking from behind Conner Tim took a step further into the room and smiled as Conner acting as though the Guitar was a new born placed it gently back in it's place.

"Pa taught me that song, it's one of his favourites. Apparently he used to sing it to Ma a lot when they were young." Still with his back to Tim Conner spoke emotions fleeting and few ran across his open face.

"Not what I expected from Lex Luthor either, he has good taste." Smiling a little to himself Tim watches as Conner finally turns around raising a hand to his neck.

"Not Dad, Pa!" Speaking like it's the silliest thing to assume they were the same person Conner turns about getting his first good look at the now dressed Tim. Taking the image in he quickly adds. "You look nice by the was, very um…proper." Trying to find a way to say 'Hot damn' without using the words Conner failed miserably and end up using 'proper'.

"…Thanks', you look proper too I guess?" Looking down at himself after a quick look at Conner Tim smiled and complemented his choice. Traditional black and white converse matched with black skinnies a green t-shirt and casual black waist coat created the look.

Conner however in this time seemed to have set his mind to staring intently at Tim's chest.

"P-problem Con'?" A little unnerved by the intensity of the stare Tim spoke as Conner chewed his lip.

"Hmm….That's the same shirt!" Pointing straight at Tim's chest Conner beamed knowing the text that was hidden beneath.

"Damn…You'd have to get up pretty early in the morning to get one past you wouldn't you." Sarcasm dripped from Tim's words as he turned on his heel and headed for the front door leaving Conner to follow behind him.

Reaching the door and leaving at almost the same time Tim stepped out of the house last and carefully locked the door behind him. Turning again he along with Conner headed down the path but the two of them soon went in two different directions. Tim heading to Conner's car. Conner heading to the gate.

"Wait your not driving?" Realising his mistake Tim stopped himself and realigned his path with Conner's.

Stopping in the middle of the path Conner raised a finger to his lips the moved that finger to his ear signalling for Tim to be quiet and listen. Doing as instructed the night air cooling his skin Tim could in the very far distance hear a heavy beat produced by large speakers .

"Roy's house is within walking distance of yours, in fact their almost in the same street. But not quite."

"Right..." Trusting Conner to not lie Tim followed and the two spent the walk talking about mindless things such as books and guest lists as well as a little about their cross-subject project. Drawing at a bend in the road at the very end of that same road Tim came face to face with Roy's home. Equalling Tim's in size and grandeur the place was alive with action as loud music even at this distance became turgid in the air. Moving towards what time could reasonably assume was uncontrolled and uninhibited chaos he couldn't help fell both trepid and excited. Drawing closer to Roy's massive house Tim's face gradually twisted into a beaming smile, this was going to be fun. As he thought those words Tim finally realised why the music had sounded so familiar, because it was. At the same time however Tim was also able to appreciate how wholly appropriate the song was and continued to smile letting the music glide over him.

" _**Last Friday night, yeh we dance on table tops and we took to many shots."**_

"_**Think we kissed but I forgot, last Friday night…"**_

_**A/N: **_So I got some more positive feed back from a few of you guys and it really helped me to get this done, so thanks for that and now I have a few things to say.

- I mentioned Iris in the last chapter but recently realised that Iris is Barry Allens wife. The character I meant to include was Linda the love interest of the Wally West flash.

- This was a very Musical chapter and while I do not intend to go all song fic on you I have to warn you there will be more music in this story. Special thanks today go to Jessie J for price tag, The Jackson Five for ABC, The Animals for House of the Rising sun and Katy Perry for Last Friday Night. Music and singing will always as you have probably realised be written in _**Bold Italics.**_

_**- Sorry I didn't start the party this chapter but it is pretty long as is and I feel the party is a crucial developmental point in the plot so I can give it greater importance by focusing next chapter on it (Mostly).**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading and remember every review makes me smile and when I smile I write faster Js ;) x.**_


	5. Chapter 5: TGIF No it's not that!

" '_**Cause I always stay too long."**_

Heavy panting and perspiration were laced thick in the air. Masses of writhing and panting bodies moved in disordered unison, like a great mass of liquid churning in a great maelstrom in the near centre of a large ballroom.

" _**Long enough for something to go wrong."**_

Two figures became one as the strong beat drives them together, heart beats assimilate as hands and bodies reach out to grasp at hot flesh. Tan met porcelain and ebony black melded with fiery red, these two together ground as the melody reverberated in the air. With a spin emerald green collided with sienna and heavy emotion played across each. Lust and deep attraction across the brown, deep attraction and disappointment in the green.

" _**Yeah I always stay too long." **_

Stopping short of the end of the song those two lonely figures cease their rhythmic movement. With a fleeting look the taller smiled leaving his partner on the floor and headed away. Watching the red heads retreating back Linda Park had nothing to say but "Prick!"

The exchange of these to dancers remained mostly unknown to the rest of t he party goers, but mostly is never completely.

"Her head isn't going to explode no matter how hard you stare at her!" Standing against the wall farthest away Dick flinches as the voice seems to materialise out of the thin air. Turning his head to look at the speaker even with his exceptional personality Dick was unable to smile.

"Shut up Damian, I can and I will!"

Smiling Damian regarded his elder brother with care and smiled raising his cup to his lips. "I'm just being realistic about this, if you want to be a total mother fucker fine."

"Well I did fuck your mother!" Another voice seemed to materialise out of thin air and was speaking directly to Damian. As the words sunk in Damian tightened his hand around his glass and shook a little trying to suppress his rage. In the end all he did was slowly walk away muttering very possibly realistic threats.

"Thanks' I don't think I could have dealt with him tonight." Taking a sip from his own cup Dick smiled his appreciation to Jason but a thought suddenly struck him. "Should you really rub sleeping with Talia in his face? He is…volatile."

"Meh if he does anything I'll just call his mother." Grin in place both Jason and Dick shared a laugh with one another.

"Thanks Jay you do make me feel better occasionally."

"Does it make up for me being a prick the rest of the time?"

"No." Both broke out in laughter again, Dick almost moved to tears by it. "God I needed that." Sharing a private smile with his brother Dick took another drink.

"So I do have one question, why are you not screaming at him for even being here?" Questioning Dick carefully Jason looked to where Damian had walked away.

"Everyone but Bruce (Yeah right.) knows he's been able to get into the liquor cabinet since he was eight and at least here we can keep an eye on him." Speaking calmly and reasonably Dick smiled his explanation to Jason.

"That and he becomes human when he's drunk right?" Dicks reaction was simple, he smiled took another drink and raised his eyebrow, but not necessarily in that order.

Finishing his drink Dick placed the cup unceremoniously on the table next to him and with a warm buzz headed towards Cory who he could see at the centre of the dance floor. Pushing past faceless couples Dick wrapped a large hand around Cory's wrist and smiled warmly at her when she turned around.

"Hey there sexy, fancy a private view?" Breathing heavily from her dancing Cory presses in close to Dick draping her arms around his neck.

Smiling a little more predatory Dick moves in close. "I'd rather give everyone here a show."

Beginning to groove rhythmically as the thumping music beats out from the speakers Cory and Dick start what will be an impressive display.

Watching from the same place his conversation with Dick had ended Jason sighs. "I hope to god he isn't going to sleep with her again to get back at Wally." Dropping his head into his hand Jason continues "Steph, your thoughts?"

"Huh…Damn how did you know I was here?" Stopping next to Jason with her drink in hand Steph looks up to Jason with a frown.

"Your not the most ninja of us, if it wasn't me it might have worked. But seriously thought."

Pouting a little Steph turns to regard the two on the dance floor and sighs. "I think Dick should admit that he's a dolphin already and get over it."

"Dolphin?"

"Yeah a gay shark."

"Ah….you know I don't think he's a simple as that." Stopping their conversation the two sigh lighten their posture in unison and continue to regard their elder brother and the not very PG dance move's he using on Mrs Anders.

"So your going already?"

"Yeah Clark...Clark will know if I'm gone too long."

"He seemed pretty interested in Artemis when you left." Sighing deeply Roy surveyed the girl standing in his bedroom with a loving affection. Even from behind the girl was beautiful, a curvy figure toned by many years of training lean muscle danced under tan skin in away that boasted restrained power and optimal grace. "C'mon Jade I know you've got another round in you."

Sighing a little jade sunk back onto the mattress next to her very secret lover. Drawing closer to the boy quite words like whispers in the air left her lips. "Your going to miss your own party." Stopping to place a gently kiss on Roy's shoulder Jade continued "All these people expect you too be a gracious host." Another gentle kiss to his cheek this time and the air was becoming turgid with attraction. Ghosting his arms around Jade Roy waited to hear her speak again, but no words came. A gentle but needing kiss pressed against soft lips begging him to bend to her will. It however unfortunate have the adverse affect. Drawing back from the kiss Roy smiled slightly rubbing up against Jades thigh.

"Ah isn't that a good thing." Jade matched Roy's smile with her own, predatory edge winning over she begins to rub back.

"It's a great thing!" Enjoying the friction Roy moans when it disappears. Looking up he finds Jade half dressed and heading for the door. "Wha-" Confused and highly disappointed Roy all but cries in frustration.

"You were right it is a good thing, you can handle that while I go. Then it doesn't look like were leaving together." Quickly opening the door and escaping Jade laughs as a heavy item slams into the door when it closes. Roy's throwing things again it seems.

Still inside Roy grumps heavily painfully aroused and stark naked he really wises he hadn't pushed his luck. Fumbling a little and trying to conjure up disgusting thoughts it takes him a minuet but he's composed again stood. Still openly naked however he doesn't need the next few minuets events to unfold. Just as he is about to rise from the bad the door Jade had closed not long ago flies open as two intertwined bodies stumble threw it.

"Araghhha!" Turning quickly Roy attempts to used the quilt of his bed to hide his decency as his shout forces the couple to come up for air.

"Wow Roy sorry, dude!"

"Wait so this is the guy who's house this is?"

"You didn't know who's party this was?"

"Enough!" Scarlet red from both anger and embarrassment Roy screams at the two ripping them from their triad. Panting heavily and glaring bloody murder the two retreat from the room. Taking a few deep breaths Roy redresses quickly hoping that one girl who had shown up and didn't know him didn't mean what he thought it did. Fumbling with his zipper Roy exits his bedroom taking a second to realise for the first time how loud the music really was, maybe Dinah's idea to sound proof the bedrooms was even better than he had thought. Moving past couples and singles in the corridor who were up to a variety of things ranging from sitting on the floor talking quietly to themselves to having not exactly light petting sessions Roy attempted to ignore them before getting to the main hall. It was just as bad as Roy had though, word had got out and this had turned into hell in his home. Booze was flowing easily an masses of bodies crowded in ever conceivable place in the house. Out of hand may have been applicable to describe the situation, Roy however chose another equally appropriate word.

"Shit!"

"S-so where did you find 'hic' bottled sleaze t'...t' wear as aftershave…" Drunkenly slurred the words dripped from the speakers mouth slowly, the speaker clearly having to think about every one of them. Once spoken a long and loud drink is taken from the speakers half empty beer bottle.

"S'…same place you managed t'…t' 'hic' grow a vagina!" The comment made little sense but to the speaker was the perfect way to tell the other speaker to fuck off.

"S'sh… shudap Wal' you…fuck...Dick! 'hic'" Shutting up as soon as the words left his moth Bart frowned in regret. Looking down into the beer bottle he had just emptied his frown deepened and confusion crossed his face, he was evidently confused as to how his precious beer had betrayed him. Sighing a little Bart stood pressing away from the table and walked of into the crowed leaving Wally chalk white and frozen behind him.

"Wh…Wha' did say he?" Still chalk white Wally muttered the phrase in an equally drunken slur.

"He said you were a fucking dick!" Chiming in helpfully from next to Wally Eddie who was far less drunk cleared up the situation by repeating what he thought he heard.

"Yuh…right…" Shrugging of his shock Wally stood and moved away from the table walking off in the opposite direction that Bart had headed. Still blanched Wally wondered past many a person mind in a daze.

Dancing with Linda had been great a dream come true actually, but it was also unfulfilling and as such Wally hadn't truly been able to get into it. Instead he had moved off into a room that's purpose had been overtaken by people drinking a considerable amount of alcohol. Taking a seat Wally's evening would from there consist of drinking large amounts of alcohol and trading insults with Bart. Well until the events that had just occurred however. Stumbling as his mind raced Wally headed threw a door and ended up outside of the house. The cool air aided in calming him as Wally stood on the decking surrounded by trees and blooming flowers thinking hard. Did Bart…Did he know about all those times? Wally had thought that he and Dick had been especially careful. They never did any heavy petting while other people were in the house and even then was it weird that two teen age boys even if they were best friends spent a lot of time together? Past freaking out now Wally grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled. It wasn't that Dick was...bad it was just that Wally really liked boobs something Dick was sorely lacking, and not only that it was odd right? Guys didn't do that with guys…it was in the Bible or the Yellow pages or the Origin of Species or something!

Heaving deep and heavy breaths Wally tried to return himself to some kind of serenity. The thing about Bart and Wally and Barry and Jay was that they apparently had extremely high metabolic rates. In simple terms this meant all of them were extremely active and required large amounts of food to remain happy. It however also meant that they absorbed alcohol into their systems a lot faster than most people and as a result became intoxicated more quickly. Slumping against the cold brick of the house Wally held his head between his knees in his hands and decided to wait a little and allow himself to calm down. The one bonus of his metabolism was that it also flushed alcohol from his system more quickly.

Walking away from the drinking table Bart raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and shook his head trying to shake the drunken haze. "Damn…" Muttering to himself Bart picked up his head slightly praying to whatever god was listening that he hadn't said too much. As much as Wally was a massive annoyance and the boy often did more harm than good, you couldn't pick your family. Bart was sure deep down that he maybe loved Wally in a completely plutonic brotherly sense and as fucked up as Wally's relationship with Dick was he didn't want to ruin their good thing. They could very will do that on their own. Having his own little panic attack but admittedly on a lesser scale to Wally's Bart was so immersed within his own world that he didn't realise as he almost toppled over a pretty young woman he bumped into.

"Wow there Tweedy, something up?" Stopping for a second Bart blink dumbly down at the blonde beauty in front of him.

"Nothin' Cissie…" Starting to feel awkward by both the situation and the oddly hopeful look in Cissie eyes either due to alcohol consumption or some other unknown Bart spoke quickly again. "So wanna dance...or something?"

Beaming up at the boy Cissie almost broke out in giggles as she placed a slim hand around his wrist and lead him onto the dance floor. "Or something!"

"Wanna' stroke my python?"

That particular line earned Gar a particularly painful slap across the cheek, but apparently ever the masochist Gar simply ignored his rather poignant put down and simply moved onto his next potential conquest (victim.)

"Can I be your quadratic equation? Because if I can I'll be hard and you can do me on a table!" Slap.

Garfield Logan is not a person that animal magnetism could be used to describe. More accurate would be animal repulsion. Raised from a young age on a savannah in Africa Gar is a master when it comes to all animals bar one; Homo sapiens. Home schooled on the savannah Gar has had very little contact with people other than his parents for most of his life. That all changed however when after an incident he was shipped of to live with an uncle and aunt in the city. This drastic change in environment cause a drastic change in Gar, exposed to all kinds of new things within his first few hours in the country Gar had soon become a terminal flirt. Hey, when your mother was the only lady around you don't think about those things. Then Gar met his first short skirt and well you can see where this is going.

"God, does he ever stop to be not as annoying as-"

"Your trying to put him down even though he only annoys you because you want in them tiny green shorts?" Cutting off her friend quickly Donna Troy surveyed the other girl carefully and could almost feel the anger at her pin point correctness rolling of the other girl.

"Only with a pair of scissors!" Dull down cast eyes continued to survey Gar from beneath dark hair highlighted by the girls pale almost grey skin. Shaking her head Donna smiled lowered it and spoke slowly.

"Rae, for all your Sinicism it is no surprise that your attracted to a boy who makes you laugh. Maybe if you broke out of that satanic box you keep yourself locked in you might have a chance."

"…I'm Azarathian…" Frowning a little Raven admitted defeat and took a sip of her coffee.

Taking a sip of her diet coke Donna smiled again and shrugged. "Why no drinky poo!" Shaking her own glass to highlight the point Donna smirked down at Raven.

"Don't believe in it!" Taking another sip silence echoed between the two and Raven continued to watch Gar in a way that would make her name sake proud and Donna began to plot. Noting a guy holding a tray full of shots wonder past Donna acted fast.

"Hey Rae can you call Vic over hear for me please!" Noting the giant of the man at the other side of the room Raven began to do just as she had asked and Donna continued to act fast. Moving at a lunge Donna quickly grabbed a shot glass apparently filled with vodka from the try the man was carrying. In one swift movement Donna emptied the shot glass she had just procured into Ravens black coffee and hoped to god that the bitterness of the coffee would disguise the Vodka taste.

"He can't here me over the music." Calmly stating the fact Donna jumped a little as Raven spoke but she girl seemed to take no note of the other girls actions and carried on by lifting her cu off of the table and to her lips. Bingo! Raven swallowed the warm sienna liquid carefully and coughed almost immediately afterwards. Blinking a little at the cup Raven narrowed her eye's before starting to obsessively pull at the black wool of her sweater.

"Uh...Rae you ok?" Unnerved by the very odd new behaviour of her friend Donna turned to properly look at the girl. "Shit…that was fast."

"Turning to look at Donna full on Raven then did the most peculiar thing; she smiled. Wide and bright with a red dusting painting her cheeks Raven smiled with a great sincerity and spoke with loud confidence. "Great! Never been better in fact!" Turning back to the dance floor Ravens smile if it's possible got even larger as she spotted Gar. " In fact I'm of to get me some tiny green shorts!" And with that Raven was off onto the dance floor.

Completely shocked by Ravens sudden change of attitude and alcohol tolerance, or lack there of Donna once again lowered her shaking head and smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she kept a watch over Raven and almost choked as she watched the scene about to unfold.

Making her way to behind Gar silent as the grave Raven stalked the boy. Darting in-between the masses of writhing and panting sweat stained bodies until she closed in on her target. Pressing up to Gar's back she felt the boys breath hitch as their proximity dawned on him. Resting her head on his shoulder Raven spoke quietly into Gar's ear, not quite a whisper but still the words hung heavy in the air. Husky and lusting those words made Gar shiver as cold sweat rand down his back and neck.

"If you were an enzyme, can you be a helicase? Because I want you to unzip my jeans."

"Well that worked out better than I could have hoped for." Surveying Gar and Raven grinding together on the dance floor both heavily flushed Donna smiled, it wasn't everyday that she did such good work and felt proud tat she could help her friends find love. Speaking of which Donna's face soon changed from that self entitled smile to a glare of molten fury. Donna's eyes had fallen on a girl at the other side of the room, a girl who had just headed from the direction of Roy's bedroom. Five foot nine with brilliant viridian eyes and cascading jet hair Jade Nguyen was the competition.

Symmetry is a funny thing. The exact definition of the word is basically two thinks that are next to each other being exactly similar or a reflection of one another. The four people stationed directly across from each other are for instance in direct symmetry of one another. There are two people on each side of the room, a boy and a girl. The male is stationed on a chair, with the female in his lap. Both males are black hair and have two blue eyes, one boy is however substantially larger that the other. The females are both blonde with two blue eyes and while one is slightly more muscular her 'reflection' is more curvy. In short and possibly the easiest and least cryptic way to describe this is that across the room from one another are Tim Drake and Conner Kent are currently sucking the faces of Stephanie Brown and Cassie Sandsmark respectively.

Hot heavy and very distracted Tim moves his mouth away from Steph's and leans his head back in his chair while Stephanie decides she likes the taste of his neck. With his head held back and a beautiful girl all over him Tim thinks he should be happy, but as beautiful as Steph is and as amazing as her tongue feels its all very empty. Tim's not sure if he's ever felt attracted to someone before, when we was happy and his father was still alive Tim was too young to know what attraction really was. When we was old enough to understand what it was he had already been adopted and was moving around places far to often. Joe had a great way to kill a guys libido and even if he hadn't, he would most likely never have spent enough time with anyone to know if he liked them or not. Now here he was with Steph and it was like nothing, it was emotionless honestly a little boring and felt kind of gross. While he had never felt attraction to someone or been in love Tim new what it was supposed to feel like and it wasn't like nothing. It was supposed to be like a dull aching , yearning to be around that one person who made you feel special. Like if you couldn't be with them for a week you would rather die than be like that forever, you would do anything just to hold and be held by them. Steph was nice but there weren't any fireworks, and there were supposed to be fireworks, right?

Rolling his head to the side as Steph climbed her way higher up his neck now with a horizontal view of the room Tim took a look about . Directly at the other side of the room threw a crowd of people Tim could just about make out Conner and Cassie who were to his surprise engaging in an activity very similar to Stephanie and himself. Smiling a little Tim watched as tender emotions rolled over Conner's softened features. Tim had never seen a person look so vulnerable, and yet so tense. Conner looked like he was enjoying what was happening but at the same time was ready to throw Cassie of himself should the need arise. Maybe Conner knew something about Cassie Tim didn't and was just being cautious. Maybe Conner didn't really want to be with Cassie? A pang struck Tim as his thoughts carried him away, it was odd he felt guilty in the fact he had also felt a little happy at that thought. Why would Tim want Conner to be unhappy?

"Hay Timmy , is something the matter?" Realising that Steph had noticed him 'leave' Tim snapped his attention back to her and looked up to see her firmly sat in his lap.

"Wha...n-no, don't be silly I was just-" Cutting him off Steph interjected quickly a pout in place.

"Are you a dolphin?"

"…I'm sorry, what?" Not sure what the hell she was on about, on just on for that matter Tim spoke posing the question to Steph.

"A gay shark!…Why does no one understand that?" Speaking the second part more to herself than anyone else Steph focused her eyes on Tim, giant blue orbs shining, forcing the truth out of Tim.

"What gives you that idea? I'm not gay!" Well you've never actually been attracted to either a boy or a girl Tim's inner voice commented helpfully.

"Really, because you seems to be paying Conner a lot of attention." Taking her eyes off of Tim Steph looked over her shoulder to survey Conner and Cassie and their current 'situation'.

Tim had to give it to the girl, for a dumb blonde she wasn't all that dumb. Sighing a little Tim cocked his head to the side and wondered how he had gotten himself into this situation in the first place.

The walk from Tim's to Roy's had been a little longer than Conner had said it would take and even though they left the house at nearly exactly nine it wasn't until twenty past that they actually got there. To Tim's surprise it seemed that patience was something non of JLA's alumnus were familiar with. Only twenty minuets into the party and damn Tim wasn't sure if it was just JLA's alumnus that had attended. He wasn't sure if it was the amount of consumed alcohol or just low alcohol tolerance that had people already throwing up in the rows of hedges that guarded Roy's front garden and Tim wasn't sure he would like to know. Shivering a little as the trepidation rose in his chest Tim squeaked a little as a massive hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up Tim watched as Conner's face transformed, no longer jovial he looked almost scared?

"What's wrong?" Tim found the words heavy in his mouth as he spoke almost like he shouldn't be addressing the question.

"I don't know any of these people…" Stating the fact Tim looked around trying to see if there was anyone her recognised, not like it was more likely he would no know someone that Conner didn't he just had to make sure. The two carried on up the front path to the doors the music getting louder as they did Conner had to raise his voice when he spoke again.

"Looks like we may have a few party crashers." Still looking about Conner ushered Tim into the house while watching the front garden. As Conner then stepped into the house after Tim he walked straight into the boy, almost knocking them both over.

Steadying himself Conner choked out a few words while holding on to Tim. "Dude what's up why did you sto-" Looking into the room ahead of him Conner stopped mid sentence surveying the scene ahead of him.

"So you guy's really don't know how to pace yourself do you?" Reacting to the scene in front of Tim turned to pose the question to Conner.

"Well they have been gong for almost an hour now but…well I don't think this is just JLA." Grasping Tim's shoulders and using the boy as a battering ram of sorts Conner forced his way threw the crowd into the room. Past nameless people and the occasional familiar face Conner and Tim moved further into the room until Conner managed to find a quite corner for the two to stand in quietly.

"Going to explain what the hell your talking about? I thought the party started at nine, how can it have been going on for almost an hour already?"

"Because I lied." As both boys aligned themselves against the wall to survey the scene before them Conner spoke with a sheepish grin. "No offence Tim but your still new meat." Watching as Tim shuddered at the terminology and the slight shift in his stance that indicated being slightly uncomfortable Conner continued on trying to shake the feeling in his gut that Tim's stance had created. "Being new meat, your obviously new! So instead of throwing you to the sharks me and Bart decided we would bring you here about an hour late so everyone had a chance to get sufficiently pissed before you had to meet them. People tend to be lot more friendly when their drunk." Looking out into the crowd Conner frowned and clarified the truth in his statement. "Well mostly…".

"You do take care of me…" Tim aimed a small smile up at Conner but soon found himself staring a little and looked way to find Dick approaching them.

"So this is out of hand…" Sleeping next to them and leaning back against the wall Dick spoke watching the two for a moment.

"Mmm…" Conner just hummed his agreement and took sip from the bottle of booze he seemed to have procured from nowhere.

"I-it doesn't seem that bad…" Chewing on his right thumb nail Tim hugged his right arm with his left and cocked his head a little to try and change his perspective on things.

"It is this bad! Not even half of these people attend JLA." Dick spoke casually and took a sip from the bottle he defiantly didn't have when he showed up.

"Ok how did you do that?" Removing his thumb from his mouth Tim shrugged a little looking between both Conner and Dick. While Tim was still staring at Conner Dick smiled and spoke clearly.

"Like this." With that familiar smile Dick handed a bottle to Tim from seemingly nowhere.

"Is he always like that? Turning back to Conner Tim's face dropped as he realised that Conner had done the opposite of procuring a beer and completely disappeared. "The hell….Dick did you-" Turning back to Dick Tim's face fell once again as he stared at the blank wall Dick had just been stood against. "Oh god…" Shrinking back and trying to become one with the wall Tim frowned a little and started to feel incredibly insecure. Even though no one was looking at him Tim still felt incredibly vulnerable, the wall of comfort that had been Conner and Dicks presence had dissolved incredibly quickly and on the verge of a major freak out Tim did a very silly thing. Throwing cation to the wind Tim place his lips against cold glass and drank. Quickly.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Frowning a little Conner grossed his arms and shrugged a little.

Across the room from where Dick and Conner were now standing both could see Tim looking a little frightened, but he couldn't see them.

"Not really but, I don't know I just need to know how he reacts to this."

"He isn't a science experiment Dick…" Trailing of Conner took this opportunity to properly study Tim, who was now face deep into the bottle Conner had handed to him.

"You might want to pick your jaw up off the floor Conner." Catching himself Conner turned to glare at Dick.

"What are you talking about." Voice even Conner challenged Dick with the question.

"I'm talking about the fact your regretting giving Tim a long necked bottle." Smiling as Conner returned a dark glare Dick grabbed the younger and a little larger boy by the shoulder and lead him off into another room. "Oh and by the way…Cassie's here and apparently looking for either a fight or a man. Your at the top of both of those list's."

Finishing his drink Tim not surprisingly felt even worse. Now without something to occupy himself Tim resumed freaking out before a warm body brushed up against him. Freaking at the contact Tim backed away a little, and that turned out to be his downfall. Backing into a crowd of people Tim became a human pinball bouncing from one person to another to another to another. Quickly becoming disorientated Tim span a little and when his foot caught on another foot that spin turned into an almost splat as Tim's face headed straight for the floor.

"Careful their Alvin." The voice seems to emanate from a place Tim can't see and a warm and slim but surprisingly strong arm wraps its way around his waist pulling him back to standing.

"My name isn't Alvin…" Big blue eyes carefully look up at Tim regarding him carefully and with a mild sense of confusion.

"Are you sure?… You look like an Alvin…Alvin Draper in fact." Carefully pulling Tim away from the crowd Steph continue to look at him with that same strange affection that Tim couldn't place.

"Yeah well I'm sure my name is Tim, not Alvin. Sorry to disappoint you Steph."

"It's ok." Absolutely serious Steph responded and eventually stopped pulling Tim across the room to stand in front of a table stacked with food. Sighing a little Tim goes for a Gummy Worm while Steph goes fro a Twinkie. Both take a bite and chew slowly in an awkward silence before Tim felling the awkward tension suddenly blurts out. "Hey isn't that Dick!" Blinking a little Steph looked up and tracked her older brothers progress across the room with glassy eye's before turning back to regard Tim.

"Mmm… You really hot." Nudging Tim carefully Steph remained lent against him and smiled up at him once again.

The close proximity and again the look in Steph's eyes put Tim on edge, soon however he came to a sudden realisation. "Steph, are you drunk?"

"No I haven't had a drink all day…" Confused Steph returned to watching Dick interact with both Jason and Damian.

"Um…Right…" Now as confused as Steph looked Tim followed Steph's line of sight, but it was no longer focused on Dick. It was now focused on Jason instead.

"I'll be right back…"Suddenly Steph wasn't as ditzy as she was a second ago. Her face was sharp and focused.

"Yea su-..Wait is it with you people!" Having Steph disappear from beside him had provoked these words and the accompanying twitching movements from Tim. "I have no idea how they do that." Sighing a lot Tim watched as Steph seemed to get shot down by Jason about something. Laughing a little as he watched Tim grabbed another drink off of the table and took a sip. Super sweet, clearly chemically induced strawberry flavours took over his taste buds too hide an edge of something slightly bitter. Coughing a little as the strawberry wore off and the full force of the bitter hit him Tim frowned, grimacing Tim squished his face up an put the glass down. Backing away from the offending liquid Tim headed off into another room and felt a slight bubble of anger rise in his chest. Damn it Conner this is where you got to!

Conner being the little sneak he was had sneaked off into a room which had apparently been turned into a karaoke room. Smiling at Conner on stage as the music started Tim inhaled sharply as a happy rhythm beat threw the speakers. Shaking a little to the infectious beat Tim waited for Conner to start up with the lyrics and felt excitement bubble in his chest.

"_**I'm taking a moment just imagining that I'm dancing with you." **_

"_**I'm your pole and all your wearing is your shoes."**_

"_**You got soul! You know what to do to turn me on, until I write a song about you."**_

The pace of the beat increased and Conner's voice floated in the air and he began to swing his hips to the beat.

"_**But you don't fold, you don't fade."**_

"_**You got everything you need."**_

"_**Sister you got it all."**_

By this time Conner was truly getting into the song swaying and grooving as the music told him too. Twirling with the occasional thrusting of his hips Conner had every eye on him, Two set's of eyes were paying him massive amounts attention watching his every move.

"_**You make the call to make my day."**_

"_**In your message say my name."**_

"_**Your talk is all the talk."**_

"_**Sister you got it all."**_

As Conner continued to dance on the makeshift stage he suddenly did something that shocked Tim. At the word sister Conner grabbed the mic stand with his right hand and then lifted is left arm to point into the audience. Tim stood stock still as he felt eyes on him, it was hard to tell if Conner was pointing or even looking at him but Tim felt he was, even if a nagging voice in the back of his head told him otherwise. Felling a blush rise in his cheeks the small smile on his face morphed into a full on grin. Hugging his arms around his stomach Tim felt as another sensation hit him, not fear, not trepidation it was indescribable. An uncomfortable weight lined his stomach and he felt like, like he just didn't want to be there anymore. Swallowing down whatever this nasty feeling was Tim refused to be intimidated by himself and moved further into the room to garb another drink. Picking an unopened bottle from the table Tim quickly sprung the top and drank. Cool and refreshing the liquid helped to calm him and feeling better Tim managed to turn back and look at the stage while a warmth spread around him. Slowly the beat and thrum of the music started to recede as the song started to finish, Conner slowed his movements cooling down with the beat and flashed his audience with a pearly white Cheshire grin. Then everything went to shit. Time seemed to slow and Tim watched as beast lunged onto the stage and attached it's self to Conner's face. Say anything you want but Cassie Sandsmark is nothing if not…um thorough? Just a tad shocked Tim shook a little and tore his eyes from the stage that Conner and Cassie were now clambering down from to find a more private place to resume their activities. Why did he feel sick? Tim blinked a little and shook his head again was something of with the booze? Drinking, or rather draining his bottle Tim planted the bottle back on to the table and left the room possibly a little too quickly. Stopping in another room (How big was this place…) Tim took second to breath, why did he react like that, it wasn't as if he had feelings for Conner, he didn't have feelings for anyone…ever. Just as Tim was pondering why his body was being an ass an arguing couple crossed his path.

"…Bitch."

Hearing the word Tim stopped as his eyes widened a little, it wasn't jealousy it was fear. Smiling to himself Tim consolidated his thoughts. Cassie and Conner were having an argument just a few hours ago and now they were sucking face, that wasn't a healthy relationship dynamic. That was why Tim felt odd, he didn't want his friend being unhappy for doing something stupid. Awesome Tim thought to himself, he knew why he felt bad and it was a lot more simple than he though it was, life was on the up. Taking a shot glass from a boy that past with a tray full of them and drank the thing quickly. Mmm vanilla. Further into the room Tim trekked and soon came to the realisation that he was in fact in the kitchen. Taking a seat on the breakfast nook Tim looked at all the bottles in front of him and was momentarily confused as to whether he was actually sat at a breakfast nook or at a bar.

"Hey Al, try this!" Jumping a little as the voice spoke out of thin air and a slender hand placed a bright pink concoction in front of him Tim calmed himself then turned to gawk at Steph.

"What is it?" Taking the shot glass in hand and raising it to eye level Tim took whiff of the liquid while waiting for an answer.

"Hell if I know." Smiling wide Steph raised her own glass in indication for Tim to drink as she did.

Doing as he was told Tim took his glass and drained it in a single gulp, smacking his lips as he swallowed Tim took a second to enjoy the flavour of cherry that hit him.

"Next!" Shouting the word Steph took Tim's glass along with her own and started to fill it from the array of bottles that were laid out in front of the two of them. Placing the newly filled glass in front Tim Steph smiled again.

For a time the two of them sat in the kitchen alone in their own bubble of a drunken haze, stresses about Conner and Cassie forgotten in place of a lot of strong liquor. Casting a glance across to Steph Tim smiled with drunken confidence and spoke slowly slurring the words slightly but still managing to get his point across.

"You smell…S-sell like vanilla, I-i like vanilla." Dropping his head onto Steph shoulders Tim looked up at the blonde threw heavily lidded eyes and smiled again before preceding to giggle madly. "Y-you also ha…Have amazing smile…" Snuggling further into the soft aubergine wool of Steph's jumper Tim continued to look up at her with intense affection. Heavy breathing and silence passed carelessly between the two for several moments. Slowly as the two gazed into each others eyes as there faces gradually got closer, inch by inch by inch.

And that Tim remembers is how he got into his current situation, a rather hot and kinda sticky situation. Sill looking at Steph looking at Conner Tim sighed and placed his hands on Steph's thighs. Using the position he was currently in Tim exerted a little forced displaced Steph from his lap and into the set next to him with soft 'oomph'.

Rolling down her top from where Tim's hands had been searching over her back Steph spoke directly to Tim. "Well, pushing me off of your lap isn't going very far in helping you with that 'not gay' defence."

Staring shocked at Steph Tim sighed and stood, a little to flushed to formulate a proper argument he did the next best thing; left. Moving away from Steph and out of the room Tim exited the house via a clean glass door and let the night air cool him off to have a proper think.

"Mopeing really doesn't suit you Wal'"

Sweet honey suckle vines hug from the veranda of the Queen estate scenting the air with a light sugary scent. Hearing those words a head adorned with violent copper locks springs to life, the body attached to that head slumped against the cool brickwork shaking a little as it registers the noise. Looking up to register the source of the sound Wally lowers his head again to continue mopeing.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be banging Kory up against a cupboard door right about now?"

"I could say the same about you and Linda." Sighing a little Dick lowers himself down and takes a seat next to Wally against the brick wall. Looking to the side Dick smiles a little in an attempt to console his friend but finds the action to almost anger Wally more so.

"Would you please just go away?" Miserably Wally mutters the words to Dick hoping he would take the hint and leave.

"What did I do?" Greatly saddened by the fact his friend was being so dismissive Dick frowned and lowered his head before mumbling. "What did I do to make you hate me?"

Stopping at the words Wally felt anger bubble up in his chest and he pushed up and away from the wall to build some distance between himself and Dick.

"Would you stop ignoring me!" Pushing himself from the wall Dick stood to try to breach the gap between himself and Wally. "God why are you being such a baby! Grow up and talk to me!"

"Stop telling me what to do! You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't want you here or around me!"

Stopping dead in his tracks realisation dawned on Dick for a second before his face fell and a deeply uncomfortable feeling set in on his chest. "Is this a-..About us?"

"Ha!" The harsh sound exited Wally's mouth loudly with substantial mirth. Moving a little closer to Dick and invading his personal space Wally smiled down at the boy. "That's the problem! There isn't an us, there never will be. Because an us would be wrong!" Bumping into Dick's shoulder as he past Wally left without room to argument.

Leaving Dick on the veranda Wally moved back into the house feeling a little better. Smiling he realised he was about to feel a lot better seeing a beautiful Blonde girl pass. A blonde with a great ass.

"Care to explain where you've been?" Not even looking towards her Clark takes a drink and continues to stare at two dancing girls writhing together in the centre of the room.

Sighing at her 'boyfriends' clear lack of interest Jade frowned as she drew closer to the giant of a man. Clicking her fingers in the front of her 'boyfriends' face Jade almost hit the boy when he didn't respond, well actually she did hit him. Hard across the back of his head.

"Ah…what the hell?"

"Hey ass wipe you ask me a question and you don't even care for the answer!"

"Huh what?" Turning to face jade with a glassy eyed lack of enthusiasm Clark dropped his mouth open to gawk at the girl.

"Uughhh!" Squeezing the air like she was wringing the boy's neck Jade growled out the sound before stalking off.

"Hey dude you feeling ok?"

Stepping out of a clear glass door Conner approached Tim who was stationed on a sun lounger next to the pool. The iridescent glow of that same pool painted the surrounding area and as a result Tim in halo of

Aquamarine. Feeling an odd unhappiness in his stomach at the way the colour stained Tim in a depressing light Conner sighed and pressed himself down on the lounger opposite Tim to await an answer.

"Fine thanks', I think…" Sinking lower into the lounger Conner watched as Tim in his drunken state decompressed and leaned forward to survey him.

"Really because most people don't spend a party outside…and if they do its not alone." Wiggling his eyes at the insinuation and watching Tim go pink at the insinuation Conner smiled.

Sighing little Tim shifted and stood but fell again almost immediately afterwards. Now positioned on his back and looking up even in his state Tim tried to iterate his thoughts. "Honestly, I just think that this is a little weird. You guy's are all amazing, especially you and Bart and it's a little overwhelming…." Letting his thoughts trail of and hoping he hadn't said to much Tim silenced himself while Conner spoke.

"Dude…you make it sound like you've never had friends before…" Watching the look of worry that fleets over Tim's face Conner stops in his tracks and raises a single eyebrow in question. "Tim…This may sound crazy but…Have you had friends before? Right?" Insistence ebbed its way from the last word and Tim shuddered a little at how quickly this perfect new world was going to shit.

"N-No I haven't had friends before Con'...I just don't do well…w…w." Finding himself unable to continue Tim dropped his head into his hands and bit down on his tongue desperately trying not to cry. Reacting in an instant Conner was immediately by Tim's side and slug a warm heavy arm around his friend.

"Wow…there Timmy boy, how much have you had to drink?" Lolling his head up Tim focused unfocused eyes on Conner and hiccupped delicately into the other boy's shoulder. "That much?" Consolidating his knowledge that Tim was being emotional because of untold amounts of alcohol in his system Conner wrapped his arm more tightly around the boy and made a few reassuring noises before continuing on. "Right, I think I see the problem here, your being Drunk guy number five; the cry-ie" Stopping as Tim shifted a little and spoke Conner smiled.

"I'm being a w-what ? I'm p...I'm pretty sure I-I'm being Tim." Confusion crossed Tim's face and Conner sighed setting in to teach the boy the joys of how booze effects people.

"Timmy, I don't know how much experience with liquor you've had, but in my experience there are seven types of drunk. First you have; the sleepy, the guy who falls sleep really quickly and other people draw on his face. Second you have: the huggy , the guy who gets very touchy feely, that's me apparently." Conner adds the last few words with a giggle but continues on anyways. "Then thirdly you have the angry, the guy who picks a fight and ruins everyone's nigh. I don't think we have an angry here tonight… Then you have number four; The deep conversationalist. Those are people like Steph and Cass and Megan people who either don't talk much or seem a little ditzy, they trap you in deep meaningful conversation about shit know one cares about. Then we have Drunk guy number five; you. The crier well they cry, about almost everything." At that Tim shifts again but its more to say 'I'm not a crier, and I have a reason to cry' (Typical Crier response) that out of discomfort or a need to move. "Number six is; The hyperactive, take Bart for instance he's nuts normally, but get a few drinks in him and he will try to climb the walls al la Spider-man. Finally we have the player slash whore slash person who will be doing the walk of shame in the morning. Tonight you can take Cassie as you example, she'll be willing to bed anything tonight. Most especially something that has emotional meaning to her already." Smiling at his own explanation Conner felt Tim stop leaning on him and sit up a little looking across to him.

"S-o you and Cassie? W…Wha-what was that" Being too drunk to really understand the implications of asking the question Tim did and watched as Conner face fell a little before he was able to catch himself.

"Complicated…tonight she just kinda, kinda blind sided me."

"oh.." Tim made that small noise of understanding then looked into hi palm before continuing. "So…it was nothing like…l-like me and Steph?"

"Yeah…and I was going to ask about that, how do you even know her?"

"Media!"

"R-right…But why do you care about what me and Cassie do?"

"I-I…'sked myself th-that earlier. I don't t-thin I want's to s...to see you hurt." Sighing a little Conner tightened his arm around the surprisingly thoughtful (even in that state) boy.

"Thanks Tim…Though what do you mean it was nothing between you and Steph, it seemed lie a lot of something."

Grinning at each other both boys let out a laugh and a smile before Tim broke the comfortable silence that was setting in. "I d'know sh…she seems nice, but I've never been that way with a person before…an' I didn't feel anything." Stressing the word feel to Conner Tim opened his hand to try and show what he was trying to say.

"So you've never been like that before?" Laughing again in a way that made his whole body shake Conner leered down at Tim with a massive smile. "So how was your first kiss?"

"Wet!" Grinning as well Tim let the word go as a joke and leaned forward a little to listen to Connor's reply.

"Well, I guess you don't have much to compare with…" Still smiling Conner faltered as Tim's face didn't quite fall but twitched as if offended slightly. "Sorry dud-"

Cutting him of Tim spoke lazily making direct eye contact. "Your right… I don...don't have comparison." Leaning closer as he spoke Tim smiled and Conner froze when he realised their proximity to one another.

"Uh Tim you wanna' bac-" Cutting Conner off for the second time in less than a minuet this time Tim found a more inventive way to do it. Carefully h brushed wet lips against Connor's own before retracting and humming carefully. "Boy kisses are better…."

Speaking the words at just above a whisper Tim hummed hi approval before simply walking away, leaving a dumbly smiling Conner in his wake.

Hmm so I fell like this is a bit of a slow chapter anyone with me? I don't know why I just feel it isn't as good as I intended it to be :/ oh well (shrug).

This updates Musical thank yous go to Jason Mraz for 'Butterfly' the song Conner sings and Plan B for 'Stay too long' the one playing at the start.

As always Review are appreciated and make me write faster and write longer chapters J

Now one last thing, or well a few other things…

One: How do we feel about all these other ships? Want more of Tim/Kon or are you ok with having little bits of the others taking the spot lights? On that note have any ships you want me to make a mention of ;)

Two: The music video, I was going to have them do 'Smooth criminal' but I also had ideas for things like 'Lady Marmalade' or 'Express yourself'. Which do you like or if you'd like to suggest a song (And not just for the video, for music in other chapters too.)

Three: Timelines, you have to think of this story as flexible, a chapter will usually cover the events of a day but scenes within that chapter my take part any time of that day. They will be as chronological as possible but I just thought I'd let you know.

Four: Another one for time. The school system may seem a bit odd to you guys but here's how it works with reference.

First years = 14/15= Damian Wayne, Colin Wilks, Katrina Facone, Iris West II etc etc

Second Years = 15/16 = Tim, Kon, Bart, Cassie, Cissie, Linda Park etc etc

Third Years = 16/17 = Jason Todd, Jade Nguyen, Artemis Crock, Garfield Logan etc etc

Forth/Final Year = 17/18 = Dick Grayson, Cory Anders, Donna Troy, Wally West etc etc


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

_Dark shadows stretched wall to wall across the vast expanses of space laid out before him. The cathedral like void of nothing spread out before him forced a little boy on to the one light illuminated ahead of him in the dark. Trepidation filled his small frame and oozed from every pore as he pressed on. Stopping momentarily to cast a look behind him the small boy frowned as the entrance shrunk behind him forcing him to forge on closer to the light. For what felt like an age the boy continue on until a familiar tune started playing. A tune associated with fun times and the excitement of the circus danced in the air, but it was not the fun tune it should have been. Eerily quite just above a whisper on the wind the tune floated about causing fear to force the hairs of that young boy's neck to stand at a salute. With that fun tune echoing in the area the young boy came a sudden realisation, it was a big top he was standing in and that was scary. Drawing closer to the light the majesty of a trapeze spread out in front of him and the boy stood still enamoured and terrified._

"_Ladies and Drag queens! Cabbages and Brats! Loony's of all ages! Welcome to a death in the family!"_

_The voice literally boomed from the centre ring where a sickly pale man with violent green hair was standing in a bow. Having appeared from nowhere the man returned to standing revealing a colossal grin that held no warmth or joy, just a single insane schadenfreude. Pointing to the sky above him the man spoke again in that same boom that the small boy could feel against his ribcage._

"_Get read for a show of splendiferous…morbidity!" With that fire works exploded in the sky but as the sparks fell to earth the young boy raised his had to catch them. As he did warm, sticky red liquid fell into his palm like cascading raindrops._

"_Introducing the Teen Titans." _

_At that the trapeze burst alive with action the young boy was forced to stare almost against his will to raise his head to watch. Figures that looked incredibly familiar proceeded to fly threw the air in rhythmic synchronised geometrics._

"_Well more accurately the dead young adults…"_

_As the man spoke he lower both arms slightly so that he was pointing to ten and two, directly at the podiums of the trapeze. Standing there in sequined red and black spandex was a knife juggling harlequin character. Who at the blink of an eye severed the trapeze wires in a single swift motion._

_Moving forward as those trapeze artists fell to earth the boy tried to scream but found his voice decayed. Unable to scream the boy sub came to fear eyes screaming with unspilled tears. With several sickening crunches each body fell to the floor like heavenly bodies descending to earth. _

_Reproachfully approaching the mass of bodies the child soon stepped away as a shadow descended on him. From the rafters that shadow fell, that shadow darker than black with great wings outstretched descended to consume to bodies of the fallen. With the creature like some giant bird or a bat perched atop the fallen the boy tried to move before the ringmaster approached the creature._

"_Back to the belfry with you!" Pulling a long metal item from his coat the ringmaster with that same sickening grin placed the barrel of the item against the back of the creature._

_Stepping back a step the young boy finally screamed as another bang echoed in the air. Then again, then again, and again, and again._

"Ugh fughf…flaguf."

Around him the world became solid as the purgatory of frightful sleep lifted from his mind. Groaning a little Tim rolled onto his back as those gunshots still echoed in the air. Groaning in the most undignified fashion Tim crawled towards the source of the sound, moving over soft cushions and a velvety quilt until he reached the small, cold, plastic item he had been searching for. Sliding a bar across the screen of the very loud but misleadingly small phone Tim sighed in contentment as the noise stopped. Not caring to regard the fact it wasn't his phone that was going off.

Dropping his head beck onto the mattress for a second Tim soon rolled over again and proceeded to try an make himself comfortable even with that great heat next to him. Then again the heat wasn't that bad, in fact Tim found himself moving closer, snuggling down in to its protective ambiance. Doing his best impression of leach Tim just lay there stealing as much of that precious warmth as he could before every went to shit.

"Gah!"

Skittering way from the loud notice Tim backed up into the wall before the source of the his protective heat could flatten him. With a groan the hulking figure Tim had (not to his knowledge) been spooning with rolled onto it's back and let out a sigh before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Dude your feet are cold…" A lack of sleep and most likely a hang over clouded Conner's voice as he spoke. Turning his head heavily lidded eyes fell on Tim and Con' smiled again before realising their predicament.

"Dude who's bed are we in?"

"Mine…" Vomiting the words Tim immediately he wished he could suck them back in before Conner decided their meaning.

"Oh…" Grinning a little as he processed the words Conner's smile faltered as a pillow began to repeatedly bash him across the head. "Ouch dude what the fuck…ugh ah!" Rising his arms to defend him self blows continued to rain down on his head.

"Shut it!" Continuing to hit the taller boy Tim pulled the pillow he was using as a makeshift bludgeon to hit the boy especially hard. The result being Conner falling face first onto the floor. "Ouch!…dude are you ok?" Recoiling as the loud thud echo's around the room Tim focuses in on the edge of his bed where Conner's hand is slowly rising into the air. When his arm is fully extended Conner pointed his index finger at Tim and spoke slowly and clearly.

"You sir, have issues!" As the disembodied voice spoke dryly and eerily calm Tim moved to the edge of his bed where he flopped down to watch Conner on the floor.

"And you sir were in my bed, care to explain that one?"

Silence passed between the two for a time while each considered their situation. Pressure knotted in Tim's head forcing him to flop onto his back to try and become more comfortable only to moan low as a sharp pain broke out along his temple.

"Ach my head is killing me!"

"A hangover will do that to you…"

"Then why aren't you in pain?"

"I'm not a pussy!"

Silenced by his friends blunt attitude Tim frowned before moaning as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Ok I have to get up now!"

"Why, its comfy on that bed!"

Ignoring Conner's comment Tim sits up with a sudden groan of discomfort before skidding off the bed an heading straight for the bathroom. Not hearing the door slam Conner clones Tim's earlier movement and sits upright quickly before letting out his own uncomfortable moan and flopping back onto the floor. Staring up at the ceiling and hearing the thump of knees hitting the floor Conner smiled, wincing a little as he did so when a little pain shot threw his skull and counted. 5. 4.3.2.

"Blegh!" Bingo! The sound of a very wet substance hitting plane porcelain made Conner smile for the whole of naught point five of a second before it made him nauseous. After the first splash silence echoed from the bathroom before a few minutes of violent dry heaving followed.

"Dude you ok?" Finally finding his bearings Conner made his way slowly to standing.

"Fine I think…though I'm not sure what I ate, that was blue…" Tim's voice was heavy and thick betraying what Conner knew would have been a rather painful up chuck.

"'T'was prolly what ever Steph forced down your throat…that girl is amazing at mixing drinks, but the results can be rather um…volatile." Looking around the room illuminated by the sun peaking through a great window at the other side of the room Conner smiled a little. The room was large but not overly so, four walls arranged like a rectangle with the bed positioned in the centre of the room with the head board against the farthest wall. Decorated in dark blues and grey the room should have felt cold, but it was oddly welcoming with those large widows serving to illuminate every part of the room. All in all it was rather like Tim. Designed with cool colours that created an ambiance of wisdom and caring that at the same time boasted reservation and strength. And thinking all that had Connor's head hurting again, so without further ado he marched into the bathroom to check on his friend and hopefully score some drugs.

"Paracetamol, Aspirin and Berocca are in the Sink cabinet along with glasses, can you do me a favour and hand me some too?" Speaking from his position sitting cross legged in front of the toilet with his chin resting on the seat Tim addressed Conner, who without hesitation followed the orders to the letter. Moving from the sink with his prize of delicious life giving relief Conner takes a seat next to the toilet and hands Tim his share of the goods. In a single fluid motion both boy's pop the pills then take ample swigs of water.

"Ah…" Sighing loudly and hoping for the relief to come quickly Conner leans his head against the cool tiled walls of Tim's bathroom and smiles while surveying the rooms other occupant. "You look like shit!"

"Oh good, because I feel like shit warmed threw and run over.!"

Smiling at the boy's reply Conner lets out a small chuckle but is silenced by it's painful reward. "Damn…What the hell did I drink… I'm usually like invulnerable to these things."

"Yeah …I'm so sure…" Standing much more quickly that Conner thought would have been possible given their currents state Tim spoke while heading for the door. "Hurry up Con' I'm not cooking breakfast twice." With those words Tim left the bathroom and as a result Conner alone with his thoughts.

Those thoughts however consisted of 'Food , food is good.' before Conner managed to stand and walk zombie like after the other boy.

By the time he had reached the kitchen Conner was feeling a little more human, but still not quite as perky as Tim had been moments before. Speaking of which an aroma on the air caught Connors interest and without further a due he entered into the kitchen to find the most peculiar sight.

"Dude! Faces don't go in the cereal!" Ok so maybe Tim wasn't as perky as Conner had assumed he was. Lying face first in a bowl of cherrios seemed to confirm that at least. Blinking a little Conner sighed and placed his head into his hands for a minuet. Having regained his composure Conner ushered Tim up and away from the bowl he was currently drowning in.

"Your not safe to be left alone are you?"

"Probably not…" The words came out gurgled around the milk and almost unintelligible as a result. Sighing a little Conner moved to retrieve Tim from the deadly Cheerios of doom. Pulling him by the back of his shirt so that he was sitting upright once again. "Go upstairs and put on something your not afraid to ruin."

Tired eyes unseeingly glared up at Conner but thankful made no protest and the boy they belonged to made his way upstairs. Leaving Conner in a kitchen that was alien to him, with nought but his headache for company. Strengthening his resolve Conner took a second to collect himself before pottering around the kitchen to try and put right the substantial damage Tim had incurred in the five seconds he had been left alone.

"I'm not sure why I'm doing this, but I'm humouring you!"

Hangover Tim was mean. Scrunching his nose Conner turned to regard the boy who was impeccably dressed once more.

"I said 'something your not afraid to ruin'. Your wearing at least $500 worth of clothing there…" Yes impeccably was an appropriate word. Somehow Tim had thought the outfit that was at least half designer was ruin able.

"These are the cheapest things I own…" Pulling at the sleeve of his shirt and still evidently tired Tim argued his choice. He was nothing if not stubborn.

"Really?.."

"Yes!" Trying to make his point Tim exacerbatedthe word, stretching it a little as he spoke.

"Fine, whatever…" Saying the words with ample chagrin Conner headed past Tim and too the door pulling the small boy with him.

"Care to explain yourself." Clearly a little more alert because of the manhandling Tim questioned his friend as the boy in question pulled him towards the front door.

"I have shit to do and your not safe to be left alone. I.E your coming with me!" Continuing towards the door Conner spoke, starting to feel the effects of the medication setting in.

"I am too safe to be left alone…not like it would be the first time." A little down cast from his own words Tim worried a little about having said to much before Conner was able to re-assure him.

"Yeah, having rich parents means you get left home alone a lot when your old enough to be…Your preaching to the choir here dude. Us rich kids gotta' stick together though, right?" Opening the door as he reached it Conner momentarily hissed as the sunlight burned into his retina.

"Yeah I guess so…" Allowing the argument to die Tim followed Conner to his car now that the older boy had ceased his effort to shepherd him. Reaching the car Tim's brain caught up with him and he had a thought. "Are you going to be able to drive?"

Stopping at the other side of his car Conner peered over the roof to regard Tim in a way that made the other boy want to stand a little taller and suck in his gut. "I should be fine…but If we do get pulled over, you forced me into this, ok!" Unlocking the door as he spoke the last few words Conner clambered into the car leaving Tim quiet outside.

"Fine, but if we go to prison, you're the bitch." Getting into the car as well Tim spoke with a smile and sank into the dark leather. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Were getting some country in you city boy!" Saying that Conner ignited the engine, roaring it to life. "Oh, and if we do go to prison. You'd clearly be the bitch!" Foot down Conner forced the car to life, tearing out of the drive way as the radio burst to life Floating a familiar melody on the wind.

"_**Somebody save me!"**_

"_**Let your warm hand rip right threw me!"**_

"_**And save me!"**_

"_**I don't care how you do it just,"**_

"_**Stay! Stay!" **_

"_**Come on, I've been waiting for you!"**_

* * *

><p>"It isn't that hard silly." Subtly moving behind him a ghostly figure laid a hand on Wally's chest and pushed lightly. "All you need is a little more speed!" Pushing up from the ground they were both sat on the ghost turned from him causing Wally to frown in response. "And a little more brains." With that the ghost began to run, leaving Wally alone. But not for long. Pushing from the ground the red head was of like a shot chancing down his poltergeist and eventually out stripping him.<p>

"How's that for spee-" As Wally slowed from his run as the air came rushing from his lugs as a very solid ghost came tumbling into him. As the dust settled around them Wally took moment to breath, and to loose himself in cerulean bliss. The gentle weight of the body making him feel more human than ever Wally smiled breaking the tension. "Richard…Your name is so appropriate."

"Why? Because you like Dick?"

Solidity became the world as Wally snapped his eyes open, flinching as the harsh noon sunlight struck his retina. Cold sweat had never felt so arctic before as Wally took in his surroundings and reality sparked the dawn.

"You sure as fuck now how to treat a girl don't you West." Grumpy as the words sounded Artemis was grumpier still and fixed Wally with a glare that turned cold sweat into ice. "First you cry for ten minuets about shit I can't understand, then you make me cuddle you without the before hand fun sexy part. Now this!" Taking a breath and slipping out of the rapidly cooling bed Artemis finished her sentence with a sneer. "You sir have crazy issues. Now get out of my bed, your leaving before I get out of the shower. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, this isn't the first time I've done this." Staring at Artemis' as she walked away Wally found his head clouding again, but a voice pulled him back again.

"You make a habit of having girls baby you and then falling sleep in their arms?" Brushing the strands of blonde hair from her face Artemis closed the bathroom door with small click ending the argument.

Sighing and feeling the beginning of a head ache set in Wally frowned at the floor for a minute before gathering his clothes, dressing and leaving silently.

"Artemis not as fun as she looks?" A Cheshire grin that was no where near as jovial as the one he loved stared Wally down in the hall way as Jade spoke. Rubbing his forehead a little Wally took in the sight of the girl who had clearly just walked threw the door.

"No Artemis is fine…but is suppose you would be a better judge, seeing as you have more experience in multiple areas." Smiling to himself and hoping Jade caught his drift and would back off Wally made another move to leave.

"I don't know, I'd say our experience levels were about even given everyone you've slept with." With emphasis on 'everyone' Jade continued her way along the corridor and entered into her bedroom

'What is it with these girls and closing doors in my face?' Thinking about his less than astrous situation Wally slowly made his way down a long stair case in an annoyingly quiet house. Annoying because it gave him a lot of time to think-Clearly.

"_You know it sucks to be you right now…." Swinging is legs underneath him Dick vaulted the rail landing firmly by his best friend. Plopping down onto the soft grass Dick continued his analysing with a trickle of a giggle ebbing through it. "How can you expect them to respect you...if you let them get away with that kinda shit?"_

_Sucking his cheek and looking down to survey Dick through an anger tinted frown, Wally spoke carefully._

"_Because I'm their leader but I don't want to have to force them into doing something they don't want to do!" Sighing again Wally followed Dick's lead and plopped down onto the grass while watching what was supposed to be his running team, ignoring the orders he had issued._

"_If you want to reap the rewards of being a leader you have to you know, be a leader! That by definition means making the shit choices no one else wants too, and dealing with the consequences." Leaning further into the earth with a self righteous grin Dick looked to Wally for his rebuke. _

"_Yeah well if your so great at this leader thing, why are you here talking to me and not coaching your own team?!" Smiling thinking the win was his Wally thrust his thumb behind him where he could hear heavy beat music emanating from._

_Grasping Wally's chin and moving it to take a look at his point Dick smiled as the win was now most defiantly his. "Because being the great leader I am my troops don't need me there to watch them like three year olds, I give them the routine and they get on with it." _

_Frowning as he watched Dick's titans execute a perfect cheer routine Wally sighed again for the umpteenth time. "How do you do it?" _

"_I treat them how their attitudes define their treatment. I had to kick Kathy Kane last week because she was too busy flirting with me too listen. Harsh but fair Wally, that's how it works."_

"_And you know how to be harsh and fair because…?"_

"_Because I have a great network of people I surround myself with to make sure I stay grounded. People who I love and hope would love me in return. Present company included." Smiling Dick leaned in closer, by just a fraction and Wally's highly sensitive alarm bells started ringing. Loudly._

"_I told you not to pull that shit in school!" up like a flash and already marching towards his team Wally hissed the words and left Dick alone on the grass._

'Well fuck' Breathing deeply Wally shook himself from his reflection and slowly looked around the outside of Artemis' home.

"How the fuck did I…" Pondering who he had gotten into the situation he had gotten into Wally made his way down the path to Artemis' gate and looked back at the property. Artemis and Jade weren't the usual JLA alumni. Their mother was spending time inside for a crime she may not have even have committed and their father was-Distant. Both girls were on sports scholarships to attend JLA. Artemis was judo, kickboxing and archery while Jade was everything else but predominantly Gymnastics. Their house was neither small nor large, it was of normal size but had a darkness to it that Jade seemed to embrace while Artemis suffocated. Frowning again and feeling the familiarity of the movement Wally turned away to slowly trudge his way home.

* * *

><p>Sunbeams alit pure porcelain as they struck through the windscreen of a beautiful car heading south past the smog of the city and into rural Kansas without travelling for more that ten miles. Smiling with contentment Conner drove along the pleasantly deserted road humming to himself and occasionally smirking as Tim's face crinkled when it was hit by a sunbeam. Tim had fallen asleep about ten minuets into the drive after leaning back into the soft leather. Considering how he had felt and if Tim felt even slightly similar Conner wasn't the slightest surprised by his unconscious state., but the time for that was soon to pass. Taking the next left Conner drove for a further five minutes before smiling with humble familiarity.<p>

"Dude get up, were here!" Nudging Tim awake considerably more gently than the last time he had awoken the boy Conner got out of the car while Tim fluttered to life.

"S'were is ur?"

"Hm?" Opening the passengers side door like the gentle man he is Conner aided the still half asleep Tim out of the car.

"I asked you were we are!" Rubbing his head and breathing deeply Tim smiled as the sights dawned on him. Adamant sunflowers peaked smiling faces over a short white picket fence bordered by hundreds of other technicolor flower heads, all serving to create a rather dramatic contrast against the perfect white farmhouse that stood a little behind them. "Wow.." With every coming second Tim was able to observe a new item or peace of this paradise that's beatify he could never express. From the tall red wood barn set a little off from the main house and surrounded by a bountiful corn crop, to the great wisteria that clung to the terrace and willows that over shadowed the driveway. Every aspect of this place was alive with colour predominantly primaries of red, blue and gold with every other dotted about, it was quite simply put perfect. The area radiated a warmth that sang in between the flower beds and the tree leaves in a homely fashion. And then it was ruined.

"Something wrong Tim." Condescending ass. Conner was leaning over Tim's shoulder smiling in haughty fashion, generally looking like a cat that caught the canary. Now painfully aware that he had not spoken in approaching two minuets Tim scrambled his brain to tray and find an answer.

"The carnations are dieing…"

"…What?"

"I have no idea…" Stood stock still in the drive of this magnificent place Tim turned to Conner an smile almost apologetically causing the other boy to chuckle a little and push him closer to the farm house.

"C'mon slow poke, breakfast will get cold."

"What...I don't even know where I am and you-" Needless to say Tim continued to argue until Conner had managed to push him threw the front door of the house. "Dude you can't just bring me to someone house uninvited…"

"Sure I can, plus you fit Ma and Pa's specialty anyways. They have a think for little lost boy's."

"What are you-"

"Conner is that you!?" A light feminine voice silenced the arguing boys more effectively than anything thus far and carefully Tim turned to survey the anonymous speaker and was pleasantly surprised. Standing at a little taller than Tim himself (no large feat) with flaming red hair speckled with silver and a kind face Martha Kent walked closer to great the boys. Embarrassing Conner tightly Martha torrented genuine affection and kindness. "I'm glad you're here Conner, Jonathan is having trouble with the mechanics in the barn again. He could use some help even if the old fool won't admit it. Get changed have breakfast then go out to help ok dear!"

"You have to tell me?"

"I know dear, but as an old woman it's my prerogative to nag." Smiling the two of them shared a chuckle and Tim moved off to the side a little giving them their space. "And where do you think your going young man?" Freezing Tim looked up to Martha who even having spoken to him had not stopped looking at Conner.

"Uh I…" Nervous and doing his best impression of a dear in the head lights Tim stammered as Martha finally turned to regard him.

"Anther Wayne Conner?"

"Uh...wa...No Ma Tim's…Tim!"

"He does look remarkably Wayne-ish though. Dark hair and bright blue eyes." Pondering Tim for a second Martha was soon to smile broadly. "Not your usual type I must say Conner , but he's a step up from Ms Roquette-she was a colourful one."

"Maaaa" Defiantly moaning Conner stretched the word in embarrassment. "Tim's just a friend that can't be trusted to be alone right now."

"Mhm" Quirking her eyebrow and smiling a little sly Martha shared a look with Conner that Tim didn't quite understand, but given recent events he was willing to let go. Clapping her hands after a moment of silence passed between the three Martha shooed Conner upstairs to change before walking off to whence she had came.

"I won't bite Tim, I might gum you though, and you might like it!" The joke playing out in her voice Tim made to follow none to comfortable with the situation as a whole. A few steps led him into the large property and Tim passed a few normal enough rooms, the living dinning and study. It was not until he reached the kitchen that Tim could really appreciate the beauty of the place. Light, clean white marble topped plain beach wood cupboards as the sun illuminated the room in a warm glow. Every surface was spotless and adorned with either white or light wood creating homely warmth.

"Pass the butter dear, Top shelf of the fridge." Doing as instructed Tim passed Martha the butter and watched her laugh out right. "That's Lard sweetheart." Smiling t time and still giggling to herself Martha did the brave thing and sent Tim to return the lard and get the butter. "So what is it that brings you too us this morning dear? Conner said you 'weren't safe to be left alone?'"

"Yeah.." Smiling Tim procured the butter and started to make his way over to Martha. "But it isn't a suicidal as he makes it sound. I had a bit of a hangover this morning and you know…"

Smiling Martha let out a shrill chuckle "Actually I do know, just tell that I haven't yet forgotten the reason there's a blue stain underneath the sofa."

Smiling Tim handed over the butter and watched as Martha started weighing and mixing and generally doing motherly things. "Wait…so does Conner live here then?"

Smiling but still holding a little sadness in her voice Martha carefully weighed up her words and spoke slowly. "Conner is- Conner's like a grandson to use dear, but in the end he's Luthor's boy. So no Conner doesn't live hear. Conner lives in the Luthor building at the centre of the city. " For a few second silence passed between the two, Martha contemplating lightly on her statement while Tim chose to remain quiet out of a slight discomfort in the totally lien surroundings. "Ok…now you can pass me the Lard!" Snapping the silence with those simple warm words Martha caused Tim to chuckle and break the ambiance.

"So what is it exactly your making, it doesn't look like breakfast." Trying to make small talk Tim-failed rather spectacularly but Martha smiled anyhow, engaging him none the less.

"Apple pie sweetheart, Don't tell me you've never seen one being made before." Taking the lard in hand Tim gave it to Martha who began mixing it in with the butter before adding an ample amount of flour. Watching Tim watch her from the corner of her eyes Martha stopped for a second to fully regard him. "You have made an apple pie before right!?"

"My family aren't exactly the baking type…"

So shocked wasn't exactly covering it, Martha slowly placed flower hand on Tim's shoulders and smiled calmly down at him. "Well that won't do…" In second the kitchen was a whirlwind of activity. Tim soon found himself in a piny with all the makings of a second apple pie laid out in front of him.

"Do we really need a second pie…and do I have to make it?" So complaining at your host isn't the most polite thing to do but, but considering people were going to have to eat his pie Tim figured poisoning them was a little less polite.

"Have you met Conner?" And that was how Martha settled the matter.

While the whirlwind that had become the kitchen clamed down and started to fill with warm laughter mostly at Tim's inept baking skills time wore on slowly.

"Use the tip's of your fingers dear, the rest of your hands will be too warm and cause the fat to melt." Instructing gently Martha watched as Tim corrected his technique but tensed as another voice broke the silence.

"With technique like that I'm sure you'll make a fine wife one day Timmy-boy."

Smiling and earning a grin from both Tim and Martha Conner strode into the room hair wet and wearing a fresh set of jeans.

"Considering you evidently can't dress yourself properly, and burned the salad last time you set foot into this kitchen I wouldn't dare to make fun of him if I were you Conner." Without taking her eye's of her pastry Martha caused a boy nearly twice her size to promptly shut up. Sniggering Tim turned back to his own pastry and started to roll it out. Feeling movement behind him Tim froze and attempted to back up a little. Feeling a little damp leach into his shirt Tim relaxed as Conner reached around him to thieve a little of Tim's pastry.

"You know that's raw right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because salmonella from raw egg's and people don't tend to mix."

"Neither do people and the salmonella from raw cookie dough, but I'm still hear aren't I?

Turning Tim came face to face with a finely chiselled chest and found his words chocked in his throat. "Y-Yeah…you are!" Flushing a little Tim moved around Conner to collect the pie tin as the other boy watched him go.

"You alright Tim?"

"Fine why?" Returning with the tin in hand and starting to grease it Tim answered evenly.

"Nothing just you looked a little flushed there, just worried if you were starting to feel sick again." Taking the tin from him Conner looked down at the other boy and after placing the pie tin safely on the side reached his hand up to feel the other boy's forehead. "You don't feel warm…"

"That's because I'm fine!" Batting Connors hand away both turn to face a smiling Martha and blanched.

"I think I hear Pa…" At that both boys started to fidget about going about their business. Tim quickly going back to work with his pastry and Conner wandering off to the fridge.

"_**You got a nice white dress and a party on your Confirmation."**_

_**"You got a brand new soul Mmmm, And a Cross of gold."**_

_**"But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information."**_

_**"You didn't count on me, When you counted on your rosary"**_

Softly the song flowed in from the yard along with the soft noises of the creatures in the yard. With gusto the kitchen door flung open spraying even more light into the room as Jonathan Kent stepped through the door.

"Billy Joel dear?" Smiling Martha accepted a kiss on the cheek as Jonathan moved across the kitchen to clear a fine layer of earth from his hands.

"Potatoes are on the back porch Ma, and - did Dick shrink in the wash?" Quirking an eyebrow Jonathan smiled at Tim and stood behind his wife, just as Conner unwittingly mirrored the action with Tim instead of Ma.

"That's what I said!" Ma smiled fondly at her husband as he reiterated the point she made earlier. For a second or two after the pairs stood in silence Ma and Pa all smiles, Tim serious and Conner still half naked.

"So Con' going to introduce me?" Placing his hands on Ma's waist Pa lent his head on her shoulder and if possible grinned even wider as he posed the question.

"Depends, going to say what I think you are?" Narrowing his eyes by a fraction Conner countered with his own question.

"Depends if its true!" Pa retorted.

"Well that really does depend doesn't it!" Speaking the finality a look of understanding passed between Conner and the Kents, one born of familiarity and knowing.

"Ok am I the only one who didn't understand that?" Immediately answered by a collective 'yes' Tim grinned and shook his head. Privately however the smile on Tim's face was a little more antithetic of his true feelings than he let on. Ever the inquisitive man however Tim was able to take one more thing away from this experience than morose emotion. That thing being a simple definition, Family; This exact moment!

* * *

><p>"Dear God! I swear I'm not sure if this says '<em>Mes En scene' <em>or pissed on hen…"

"Go with the latter, _Mes En scene _is so _passé_"

"Can terminology be Passé?"

"It depends on how often it-"

After a few seconds of listening to Louis and his father Clark just couldn't retain attention any longer. It was like he could feel his IQ dropping, and he didn't have all that much to lose damn it! Alone Clark Kent was a ball buster with a superiority complex pretending to be a boy scout and Louis wasn't pretending, ever! So why is it then that when the two of them are together they turn into, into that!

At that very moment Clark (Sr) had lent over the breakfast table smiling all the while and took the papers from Louis' hands.

"Dear, it's a Sunday can't we just have a nice family breakfast?" Sighing a little Louis returned the smile and went back to the melon wedge she was supposed to be eating.

"_**Walk, walk work it right."**_

"_**Fashion is my Kryptonite." **_

"Excuse me?!" Shooting a look across the table at Louis who had spoken Clark (Jr) groaned heavily went to check his phone that was still going off.

"Don't look at me like that, It's your fault for being hung-over and having a really gay ring tone." Popping a slice of that same melon into her mouth Louis raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I obviously didn't set the tone for myself…and I'm not hung-over!"

"Even so the song was on your phone, that's gay enough in it's self. And you are hung-over."

"…Like I haven't seen you and him" finger point at Louis, head thrust at Clark (Sr) "Stumble through the door plenty of time."

"I never said you didn't I just said we didn't act like total vaginas the next morning."

And people wondered why he was a bully! Look what he had to live with! Taking major offence at being called a lady part Clark (Jr) turned his head back to his phone when he caught his fathers cutting look and killed the reply in his throat.

'**My life sux, do you? ;) x - T'**

'**What do you want T? - C'**

'**Just checking if you liked your new ring tone x -T'**

'**No, but whore bag did x - C'**

'**Aw bbs sorry I thought your hot ass would still be in bed at this time of day x - T'**

'**Nah, dad has something for me to do…this cant be good x -C'**

'**Aw bbs make it up to later? X -T'**

'**Hey look we went from my ass to yours :D x - C'**

'**Eat your breakfast Clark x - T'**

"CLARK!"

"Huh…what?"

"I called you like three times" Turning to his son Clark (Sr) gave an exasperated sigh.

"Four" Louis corrected

Glaring at Louis for a second Clark turned his attention back to his father with a put present on his face.

"I need you to go down to the farm later, Pa needs help and I have to sort out things at work later."

Grinding his teeth a little Clark (Jr) frowned down at his plate and started to play with his scrambled eggs before finally managing a small. "Why do I have to go if he's most likely going to be there?"

Concentrating on his eggs Clark (Jr) managed to miss the look of concern that passed between Louis and his father.

"Clark…" To his surprise but not his concern it was Louis not his father that spoke softly from across the table. Clark was however now in no mood to listen.

"Yeah whatever…" Pushing his plate away from him mostly to the detriment to his headache Clark stood and left the dinning room. A short time later the front door also slammed, also to the detriment of his headache.

"Is he ever going to let me finish that sentence?"

"Probably not, but the boy is incredibly stubborn."

"Like father like son."

"He doesn't get it from me…"

"I would have said like mother like daughter, but you hate it when I get catty." Taking a sip of her coffee Louis smiled as Clark quietly turned back to his own breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Hot stuff commin' through. And I aint talking about the food!" Sweeping in from the kitchen Martha began placing plates on the side table quickly as Conner and Tim through a conjoined effort began to lay the breakfast table. When the two had finished they then turned to start and place what Martha had left onto the table they had laid.<p>

"It smells amazing…do you eat like this everyday?" Bombarded by the different aromas and selections available Tim could hardly believe this spread was normal.

"Not all ways, but what ever Ma makes it's brilliant. You should see thanksgiving…or Christmas…or new years...or I could be here all-day listing holidays…"

Smiling Tim laid down a plate of bacon in the centre slapping Conner's hand away when he reached for a rasher. "You sir can wait a few seconds for he rest of your family."

Making a small huff but no argument Conner took his seat, soon followed by Tim and finally Ma and Pa who headed in from the kitchen carrying the final dishes. Taking their seats around the rectangular table Ma smiled to Tim before raising her hand to him. Confused Tim look at the extended hand for a second before noticing that Conner had taken his free had.

"Con-" Speaking quietly to Conner, Tim was shush quietly as Pa cleared his throat from his position at the head of the table. For a few seconds everything was silent, then Pa started to speak, deep and saturated with emotion.

"Give us grateful hearts, O Father, for all thy mercies, and make us mindful of the needs of others; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

At that Tim felt the warmth of Conner's and Ma's hand recede as the table began to alight with motion.

"..Tim Sweetheart, are you ok dear?"

"…Yes, sorry I'm fine Ms Kent."

"We didn't men to offend you of course, and as a though we probably should have asked if you felt comfortable with Grace before beginning." At this point Conner and Pa both turned slightly to regard Tim as Martha continued. "We don't even know if your Christian dear."

Feeling everyone else's eyes upon him Tim cleared his throat slowly and thought carefully. The Kents were exceedingly nice people and Conner didn't seem the kind that really took religion as one of life's most important issues, but still it was best not to say anything too disrespectful. In the end Tim decided upon being honest. "Well, no I'm not Christian. But then I'm not anything really. My parents both followed Reconstructionist Judaism I think, but I was really to young to form my own opinion of religion when they passed away. I guess you could say I was agnostic, but that doesn't seem right either." Seeing that no one had been truly offended by his speech and that Ma and Pa were both nodding along acceptingly while Conner either wasn't listening or didn't care Tim continued on. "You could say that I agree with the ideals of basic religious belief such as love thy neighbour, but then I also feel a lot of people read too deeply into religion, focusing on the differences rather than the similarities."

"That is both a very wise and quite accurate view point young ma." To Tim's shock it was Pa who had spoken, and was continuing to. "Myself and my wife are both Liberal Protestant, meaning we have a very open view of most things, with a grandson like him we would have to right." Pointing his fork at Conner Pa let out loud chuckle causing Conner to look up from his plate dumbly.

"What are you three talking about…I feel like I should feel insulted but I'm not sure why…"

"Well then maybe you should pay attention more often."

Light hearted laughter filled the room as the morning wore into afternoon each of the tables occupants enjoying the company of the others.

"Ma these pancakes are amazing! What did you do to them!" Shovelling said pancakes into his mouth Conner posed the question.

"Actual I cheated." At that both Pa and Conner dropped their forks and started to stare incredulously at her.

"Martha are we eating packet mix?" Choking out the words Jonathan questioned his wife while casting a suspicious eye down at his plate."

Taking an innocent sip of her orange juice Martha just allowed the boys to wallow.

"I'm not sure I'm hungry anymore…" Sulking Conner pushed his plate away and laid his head in his arms folded on the surface of the table.

"Your going to stop eating…sorry I mean demolishing what's on your plate just because Ms Kent didn't make it?"

Quirking his eye at Tim smiled then slyly remarked. "I only come here because they feed me, if it isn't homemade it isn't right!" Then went back to pouting.

"Wow Con' real polite." Taking a sip of his own juice Tim jumped a little as Martha began to cackle from across the table.

"Bwahaa…oh, haha"

"Did I miss something again?" Tim question watching Martha laugh loudly to herself.

"If you did so did I.." Conner replied

"Me too" Pa rounded off the confusion and the three men turned to look at Martha who was slowly regaining control of herself.

"I have never seen you two make such a fuss about my cooking, but it is nice to be needed." Smiling warmly at her boys Martha explained herself better. "I borrowed the recipe from Alfred in exchange for one for my Pate Sucree."

"Patty what?"

"French sugar pastry Con'"

"Right" Extending the r Conner quickly turned to Martha and spoke again. "Wait…so you did cook the pancakes then?"

"Yes co-"

"YES!" With that Conner dove into his plate tearing into it with renewed vigour. Soon enough the equilibrium returned and everything was calm again. Conversation resumed about trivial things until the sound of a defining ring.

"Hm?"

"Who's that" Making to stand Martha wash quickly dispatched when Tim offered to go an check instead, arguing that he had finished and that she had yet to. "Well if you insist dear."

Standing Tim listened to the sounds of laughter in the back ground as he mad his way to the door. As he made his way forward however the laughter was soon drowned out by another noise, a song playing through the front door.

"The hell…"

Reaching forwards Tim unlatched the door carefully, opening it to reveal the sight that was less than pleasant to behold, but equal as attractive. Setting a stone face in action Tim listened carefully sneer carefully placed.

"_**Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me."**_

_**"You gave my life direction."**_

_**"A game show love connection, we can't deny."**_

_**"I'm so obsessed."**_

_**"My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest."**_

_**"I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna.""**_

_**And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind."**_

The music came easy and Tim felt his face falter as the singer leaned into the door frame looking directly at him.

"_**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo."**_

_**"The way you move ain't fair you know."**_

_**"Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight."**_

_**"Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight."**_

_**"Heeey heeeey heeeeey ."**_

_**"Heeey heeeey heeeeey."**_

Slowly the note faded out and the music did too. The voice wasn't perfect but its power was noticeable, a tenor at best however.

"So what he's taking the boyfriend back to meet the family already, is he really that desperate?" The singer had stopped singing to insult. And Tim was having none of it.

"Boyfriend? That your way of asking me if I'm single? Hate to break it to you but your not my type."

"Charming, handsome, witty? That's not your type?"

"No, that is. It's just your not any of those things, more Asshole, jerk wad, narcissist, yeah they work." Staring down the insulter Tim stepped back as he stepped over the threshold into the house.

"You sure?" Leaning in close the insulter leaned in close to Tim's face and smiles. "You alright there Lady Lips." Raising his face from Tim's Clark looked up and smiled at Conner.

A.N.: Ok so this is reeeeealy late I know so sorry.

Music goes to - Save me By Remy Zero

-Only the good die young by Billy Joel

- Hey Soul Sister By Train

A few more notes The just bold is text message, the just Italics is a dream and or flashback. Bolded italics is still music or singing J

Anyways tell me what you think. x


	7. Chapter 7: Getting to know you

Déjà vu; the feeling of having experience an event before, though it is truly the event has occurred or been observed. Déjà vu; the feeling of having experience an event before, though it is truly the event has occurred or been observed. It is important to explain the precise meaning of this phrase because it is exactly what Tim is experiencing at this very moment. Returning to the dinning room in the wake of both Conner and Clark Tim immediately noticed one very peculiar thing. Of it's own volition (or so it seemed) his plate had made a quick journey across the table from being positioned next to Conner's to being positioned next to Martha, on the other side of the table. Not saying a word however Tim sank into his new chair and witness the second peculiar thing, and the thing that was causing his déjà vu. It appeared as if someone had place a mirror next to Conner where Clark was now currently sitting. The two boys though one slightly larger, were moving in unison. Mirroring each others movements with such precision that if it were not an act the two were defiantly twins.

"Sorry but am I the only one who's seeing this?" Placing his fork down n his plate Tim posed the question looking to Martha and Jonathon for clarification.

"Seeing what Tim?" Having raised his glass to drink Conner lowered it as Clark mirrored the action but did not speak.

"Seriously?" Tim replied hearing no sarcasm in Conner's voice he continued to look between Ma and Pa who were both to their credit keeping miraculously straight faces.

"You sure picked a weird one Con', is he always this incoherent?" This time it was Clark who spoke, raising a fork to his mouth as he did while Conner mirrored the action.

"Not usually…but then I suppose there's a first time for most things."

"…" Tim was stunned. It was yesterday that Conner was threatening Clark with a fist in his face and now they were, civil? Something more was going on here than Tim was aware of and as frustrating as that was he was unsure whether it was the time, or his place to say anything. "…Right…" Returning to his plate Tim sent one final glance around the table. Conner and Clark were eating happily, but their body language still spoke of tension in their surroundings. Pa was enjoying his coffee while eyeing the boys and Ma was plainly smiling into her glass as she took a drink.

"So pa-" Conner began carefully taking Pa's attention from his coffee "What is it that you wanted us to do today exactly?"

"Oh nothing much, nothing you two can't handle. Though I don't think three of us will be all that necessary."

"Great Tim can keep helping me then, god knows I could use the assistance." Following Pa's finish Ma spoke up cutting out the potential for argument completely.

"Awesome…" Conner chirped in happily chewing heavily all the while.

After a little time had passed Tim carefully did the polite thing, helping Ma to clean the table as the men got ready to head out. Having placed the last of the dishes in the kitchen sink Tim took a second to himself stepping out to join Conner on the back porch. Conner at that moment happened to be sitting on the back steps pulling large feet into a pair of well used Wellington boots. Taking a seat next to him Tim smiled back as Conner sent a smile his way before speaking.

"So…you do this every week?"

"Mostly, but then there isn't always work that needs doing. Ma and Pa are good people, but their too old for this to be a fully working farm. A lot of it is managed by hired hands, but between the two of them they will never not be involved."

"That's amazing,. I didn't think places like this still existed, especially so close to such a big city." Smiling lightly Tim watched as the wind danced in the apple trees a little to his right set to a back drop of the cities illuminated skyline.

"Smallville is a little bit of rural Kansas built right into the heart of the city. In truth you can never go for more than twenty miles in any direction in the city without coming across one location that completely different from another. " Smiling Tim nodded before feeling a heavy weight land on his shoulder. Heavy, but not unwelcome. Finding himself drawn in Tim leaned in slightly, precociously allowing Connors warmth to veil him.

"I suppose I should show you all of it sometime, give you a real grand tour."

"That doesn't sound too bad, my own personal tour guide may be nice. So long as you really do know your arse from your ear."

"Well I definitely know the difference between yours." Shit!

As soon as the words left his mouth Conner felt Tim shit, stiffen under his arm and wriggle a little out of his grasp. Metaphorically and literally. Putting a little space between them Tim tried to brush it off as nothing but couldn't escape the apologetic look in Conner's eyes. Noticing as he did, that his inner walls crumbled slightly in defeat.

"Please don't look at me like that." Face held down Tim spoke carefully refusing to maintain the eye contact that they had recently broken.

"Dude, I should be saying sorry. I get kinda touchy feely and I forget some people don' like-"

"No, Conner. It wasn't that, it's just." Well honesty is the best policy right? "It's just that I'm not used to your, unique brand of attention. I'm not usually Mr popular, well not ever actually. I'm usually the loser kid that sits alone waiting to transfer again. I transferred twelve times in the last year, at least. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm a little afraid this bubble is going to burst and I'm going to be gone long before you even remember my name." Silence passed between the two boys for a second Tim not wanting to say anymore, Conner thinking harder than he maybe ever had.

"So long story short you're a kid that has a lot of issues including abandonment and commitment as well as a rich daddy and potential to break down at any second?"

"I'm just a ball of fun aint it…"

"No, your hauntingly familiar. You remind me of the boy that stares back out of reflective surfaces and copies my every move." More silence, this time however the roles of the speakers were reversed. Tim engaged in though while Conner compartmentalised his words.

"Don't get all Shakespearian on me farm boy, your not meant for poetry. Or style, not with that outfit at least." At that the tension eased somewhat, Conner and Tim having come to a mutual silent agreement. No commitment of friendship but one none the less.

"So you have jokes now?"

"Are you telling me I have you now?"

A chuckle sounded from behind the two boys as Pa exited the back door with Clark in tow.

"I think I like this one Conner, he nailed you to the barn at least."

Biting back a reply about how Tim nailing him to anything wound never be unpleasant Conner chose the high road. Something he was at one time dumbfounded had nothing to do with marijuana.

"Jealous Clark?" Stone faced Tim stood, turning to Clark and smiled. "Not that I'm not flattered but like I said your not my type." Patting Clark firmly on the shoulder Tim moved past him back into the kitchen and out of sight.

"You like him." Purring gently into Conner's ear an evil grin pressed across his features.

"And you are far to close…" Slowly Conner pushed the invading face away from his own and glared liquid death at the person it belonged to.

"What?" Innocently Clark smiled over at Conner, dancing heavily on the other boys last nerve.

"Do you understand how much I want to kill you a lot of the time?"

"Yes, frankly I revel in annoying you. Pushing your buttons is like crack to me Lady Lips."

"Now now boys we agreed to keep it civil right?" Speaking up for the first time as the boys argument started to decline into something a little more serious than banter.

Nodding in agreement the boys turned away and Pa miles as he swears he hears something along the lines of "Keeping it civil war".

Closing the door behind him with a snap Tim smiled as he felt the warmth of the kitchen wash over him. The aromas in the room washed carefully over him, nutmeg and ginger mixing and settling a nice heat in Tim's abdomen while Martha's humming drifted in from the dinning room.

"Don't worry I want to kill them sometimes too." smiling Ma stepped into the room bringing a few fresh tea towels with her. "Though I suspect they may know exactly how to make me want to kill them." Grinning wider Ma indicated Tim to come closer. "I think we'll start with tea and a chat, how's that for you?"

"Amazing." Smiling in return Tim moved across the room towards the kettle without having been asked.

Crinkling her nose with a smile at the action Martha cocked her head to the side reviewing the boy in front of her.

While Tim pottered around the kettle Martha cleared her throat and prepared to speak. "So from your reaction earlier it can be assumed that you've seen Conner and Clark interact before." Spoken as a statement Tim turned from the kettle as Martha continued. "Well if I'm honest it for my benefit that they didn't argue at the table."

"I'll admit I was confused, but since they both seemed civil I didn't think it was my place to say anything about it.."

Laughing softly Martha fixed Tim with a look and a smile. "How are you so polite?" Smiling and giggling again while not expecting an answer Martha continued on with her explanation. "Well back to the point, as I said its for my benefit they don't argue. We have a rule in this house that were all civil to each other while under this roof and we all respect that rule. Conner and Clark a lot of the time have some very nasty things to say to or about one another and I won't stand to see two people I love argue like that."

Its not a lot I'll admit but I've been really busy at the minute so I'm giving you what I have. I feel like I owe you guys something and am posting this, its not the end I'm just not feeling the story very much. When I get more inspiration I will defo update but until then enjoy and again sorry about the length.


	8. Chapter 8: American Dream

The fierce growling of the car's engine cut immediately. With the click of a lock and the slamming of a door the harsh crunch of fresh foot falls in the snow broke the new-born silence.

"Takim obrazom, Vy kontakta?"

The silence continued as the two parties, the first from the car and the second whom had arrived beforehand stood mirroring one another as the snow fell around them.

"Knock Knock?" The driver spoke clearly, as he did smoothing non-existent wrinkle from his garish purple suit.

"Chto? Vy dumayete, eto shutka ?"

"…Well…That wasn't the answer I was expecting." Sounding disappointed the driver plunged a bleach white glove into the breast of his suit. "Though I do know a rather more…universal joke that just a hoot!" With that the driver smiled behind a cold plastic mask, throwing a small item that he had retrieved from his suit.

"Tak, chto li ?" Looking to the capsule the driver had thrown at their feet the speaker from the second group spoke a little unsure as he approached the item. Tentatively he reached down and as his fingers grazed the smooth metal of the capsule a hiss and a bang resounded in the freezing air of the night.

"What happens when stupid Czech goons try to muscle in on my operation?…They die! Bwahahah!" Joe stood cackling manically over the recently diseased bodies of his Czech contact. A contact who's face was slowly morphing, though not through rigor mortis. The Contacts face was slowly crunching as the chemical contained in the blast grenade took effect; contorting the contact to form a deathly Cheshire grin.

Slowly bringing himself under control Joe let a smile settle on to his lips and turn nearly 180 degrees to stare at his three companions.

"Punch, Judy you know the drill!" pointing to the two large men standing before him Joe waved his hand absent-mindedly in the direction of the fresh corpses. Before skipping (Literally) off to join Harley who was at present wrapping her dark fur coat more closely around herself. "See what I did their, Honey?" Bending down to eye level with the blonde woman Joe smiled, all teeth and conduction.

"Yeah…Hilarious." For the usually bubbly woman the reply came short and tight, devoid of her usually warm syntax.

"Problem Har-Har?" Frowning when his joke didn't warm the heart of his most adoring fan Joe stopped to consider the girl and her position in front of him.

"Yes, It's bloody freezing! Can't the big man send you to murder people in like, France or Hawaii or…I don't know somewhere that isn't the arctic circle?!"

"You have a problem with the work we do!?" Growing bored with the girls incessant whining Joe cut his happy facade and with a glint of teeth let the threat slip through.

"N-no Mr J." Feeling the cold, not only from the weather shadow her form Harley back tracked a little shrinking in on herself.

"Good!" Still frowning Joe turned to watch as Punch and Judy began pilling and looting the corpses before prepping them to set alight.

Before long Joe smiled as his partner struggled with the cold besides him, his anger at the girl dissipating a little as she stood shivering by his side.

"Cheer up old girl!, I can never stay mad at you my little Imp!" Slinging his arm around her shoulder Joe started to really watch the girl. The slight unhealthy tinge of pink that flawed her usually tan cheeks and the slight tremble in her body as the wind blew in their direction. How her eyes were almost glassy as the frost of the air stung against her retina. Frowning to himself Joe had hard thing for all of twenty seconds before shaking his dainty wife to consciousness.

"Hey Har-Har, wanna do me a favour?"

"Sure Mr J. What ever you say!" Fighting to keep the stutter from her lips Harley smiled at her idol with small movement.

"Fantastical answer my dear!" Shouting and raising his arm to point out the stars Joe smile from ear to ear before diving into his coat to find something.

"W…What is it that you want Pud?" Trying to look for the item that Joe was currently searching for Harley let a little warmth into he voice, thrilled at the chance to be useful.

"Well Harley my dear…I want you to do something for me that should be a little more fun than standing out in the cold!"

"And that would be…?" Flattening her voice a little, Harley had learned to become sceptical of Joe's definition of 'fun'.

"I want you!…" With a flourish of his hand Joe presented the previously lost item to Harley with wave of his hand. "To visit an old friend!"

Watching Joe's flourish Harley could barely contain the excitement and the grin that came with seeing what Joe had presented. Sleek and small, in emerald green the item shone a little in the pale moon light. It shone, beautiful and to Harley maybe even a little sexy: A single leaf of flawless poison ivy.

* * *

><p>"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk"<p>

Surveying the scene of absolute destruction laid out before him the speaker swayed his head in dismay and with a swift movement emptied a glass of ice cold water atop a flaming red head.

"Bwahaha!" scrambling from under the icy torrent of death Roy stared bug eyed at his attacker before laying his throbbing head in his cold hand.

"How bad is it?" Speaking quietly Roy frowned heavily groaning as he did.

"I'm mad at you, that's how bad it is…."

"Damn…"Feeling the stiffness in his body Roy forced himself to roll off of the piano case he was currently rather unceremoniously slumped upon. With his feet on the round Roy took a moment to get his bearings before chancing a glance up at his brother. "What exactly are you doing here Conner?"

With a smile that was all teeth Conner Hawk bent down a little to ruffle Roy's copper hair with a condescending aplomb. "I'm here because Ollie and Dinah are not, they had a feeling that this would happen...though not this quickly." Watching the scene Conner grimaced at various questionable stains. "Could you not have wait until the two were gone for longer than twelve hours?"

"No…"

"Dick?"

"Excuse you?"

"Not you, Dick. Dick, Dick ya Dick…."

With a raised eyebrow Roy looked questioningly up at his brother with more scepticism than confusion.

"…Yes?" The words left his mouth dry and confused. Roy was in no mood for multiclause sentences, or even multisyllabic words for that matter.

"Careful Speedy I'm the only thing standing between you Dinah and a world of hu.." And that is how Conner went to far ladies and gentlemen. Call Roy Speedy, and you will find yourself in the same predicament as Conner here; that is clutching your jaw.

"Dude!"

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That!"

"Fine…No need to sock me for it…" Breathing in a sigh Conner started to follow after his rather enraged little brother. "So I already called the cleaning service, anything you wanna share bout why your really pissed?"

"Not with you…Dick..!"

Till following Conner quickened his pace little to an almost skip so he could catch up with his brother. "You sure about that?" Roy's pace quickened.

"Positive" Conner quickened behind him.

"Honestly?" The two were almost at a run now, entering into the sun room adjacent too through a class wall; the pool.

"Yes!"

"Nope!" Without a hangover to wieght him down Conner skilfully quickened his pace to skirt around his brother. Stopping him dead in his track. "Now spill"

"…"

"…."

"….."

"…"

"Fine!"

"Atta boy, so what…or whom has you in such a mood dear…?"

"Jade…"

"…Ok I'm out!" Starting to scramble way from what would inevitably a dangerous conversation Conner tried to leave.

"Dude what the fuck!"

"Too much drama…I don't think I wanna know anymore."

"We'll your gonna fucking know!" With that Roy headed off in the direction of his retreating brother.

* * *

><p>Silence is not a thing one observes very often in the AllenWest house hold. It is like a lesson in quantum physics. Quantum physics teaches us that at any one time, any one thing could occur but is unlikely that it will. Silence in the West/Allen house hold is sort of like that, it could happen it is just unlikely that it will. Knowing this Wally is wise to suspect something is afoot as he enters his darkened home close to mid day and is greeted by silence.

"Hello?"

Looking about in the shadows Wally was unable to shake the feeling of being watched, so decided to shed a little light on to the situation. Approaching the front by window of his home Wally with a great flourish ripped open the curtains to let the midday light flood the living room. Light; that as Wally had forgotten his hung-over state, proceeded to burn like a unfortunate infection as his eye had grown accustomed to the dark. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Stopping his painful ranting for a second Wally took note of the other voice in the room. "Did we really get that hammered?" Speaking to the bush of hair currently rolled up in a large comforter on the sofa Wally sighed greatly, before pressing himself down into the unoccupied arm chair.

"Do we both have hangovers?" Bart replied from his happy little cocoon.

"I'll assume yes?"

"Then yes,` we were that smashed." Rolling himself more curly into his shell Bart prepped to take the plunge. "How much do you remember of last night?"

"A little …why?"

That was a good sign "No reason…but anything specific about…me?"

And then it clicked. Like being struck by lightning Wally knew why Bart had ventured this unpleasant subject.

"Wally you there dude?" When Bart didn't hear anything for a good minute he started to worry, but hopped Wally had only fallen sleep. Breaching his cocoon Bart wormed his way up to sitting and came face to face with his doom. "Hu...h-high Wally"

Standing above his cousins position, glaring bloody murder a red headed demon remained poised to strike. "So…Bart!…Am I a fucking dick?" A step closer and a lean to get closer to ringing Bart's neck. "OR! Am I fucking DICK!"

"Some how I feel that however I answer that your going to hit me" Indicating Wally's raised fist Bart took the distraction to prise himself from Wally's tightening grip.

"I'm not going to hit you Bart." Following his younger cousin as the boy backed his way into the corner of the room Wally laced is words with enough sugar to induce a diabetic coma. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Launching himself at Bart Wally's stomach turned at the action causing him to pause and Bart to escape.

"Why because you like Dick, what's the big deal?" Either not registering the duality of his statement or intentionally waiting for a reaction Bart stood still for about second. And that was all Wally needed. Moving in a flash Wally didn't kid around. Impulsively knocking down his cousin and straddling his chest while retraining his arms.

"The big deal! Are you stupid! IT'S A MASSIVE FRIGGIN DEAL!" Screaming Wally's face became red and puffy, his eye watering a little as Bart looked coldly up at him.

"Your avoiding the question Wally."

"Shut your dirty little mouth!"

"Well this I getting us nowhere…" Deadpan and snarking Bart muttered this while Wally moved off him to lean against the sofa. "Why are you freaked out dude? Its not like people would treat you differently, Hell Look at Conner no one blinks an eye at him."

Fixing his cousin with a side glance Wally scoffed at the comparison. "How stupid are you Bart?

"Wha..?"

"People 'blink' at Conner all. The. Time! No one say anything because he has a daddy that could nuke you from space and get away with it…"

"You really believe that?

"You don't?"

Again scoffing at his cousin Wally lowered his head into his knees and drew out a shuddering breath.

"Well whether you're a fucking dick, or your fucking Dick. Your still family."

"And if you keep this up I'll either tell Barry you want to spend more time with Uncle Malcolm, or feed you to his Cobalt Blue.

"You must really like dick, you act like one enough…" Put out Bart grumbled out the insult.

Hearing the grumbling Wally managed a smile and spat out his own reply. "Malcolm or Blue?"

"Both!" The voice resonated around the room and instantly the situation diffused.

Dawn Allen stood giddily swinging a pair of keys in hand in front of the open front door un informed about the events that had jut transpired.

"Will you two stop fighting, Wally I can hear your screams from the car." Stepping inside Iris Allen-West pulled Donny long with her and focused a steely glare on her eldest charges. "That screaming coupled with your underage drinking should earn you about…" Stretching out the words and pretending to do math with her fingers Iris endured the sickened looks coming from both Bart and Wally. "Two weeks grounding Correct?"

"Buuut Mooom!" Bart whined.

"AAuuuntiiiie!" Groaned Wally.

"Correct!"…Corrected Iris.

"Correct!" Corrected Bart and Wally in unison.

* * *

><p>"Singing?, Are they singing?"<p>

"Yes singing!"

"…Singing?"

"You have to be kidding?"

"I never joke about muffins!"

Fixing Tim with a glare that dared him to ask another sceptical question Ma moved on to press her finger delicately into the top of the sponge Tim was leaning his ear next to, attempting to hear the "music".

Placing the tray on the counter Tim beg to remove the muffins onto a cooling rack before looking to a to see what else needed to be done.

"I think that's about it Honey-bear." Starting to salt the potatoes Ma spoke looking to Tim. "I think I can handle everything from here on in."

"….If your sure you'll be ok?"

"I'm not quite so old that a potato is going to be the death of me young man!"

Starting to squirm Tim rose his hands to defend against the wile old lady.. "I-I-I didn't Meant to…"

Cackling a little Ma tossed the kitchen towel she had been using at the spluttering boy, hitting him squarely in the face. "Your too apologetic young man, that school will tare you apart if you don't wise up." Smiling Martha moved to the fridge in swift stride.

Letting the towel fall from his face Tim caught it, beginning to wring it in his hands in an attempt fight the rising heat in his face and the gradual pink stating to stain his ears. For the last two hours Tim had stirred battered, creamed and boiled his way along with Ma's instructions. For the last two hours Tim had let the facade crack even more than he had with Conner. For the last two hours, Tim had experienced and been reminded of real family life.

"Tim? You ok dear?"

Shaking himself a little Tim tuned with a smile to regard a concerned Ma. "Fine thanks, just got a little spacey there a second."

"Well it is a little warm in here." Mistaking Tim's blush for a flush Ma smiled handing him the tray she was carrying. "Here get some fresh air, take these out to the boys for me." With another warm smile Ma forced the tray into Tim's hands and made shooing actions until he was out of the door. Stopping in the doorway and watching Tim's retreating back Ma allowed her brow to furrow. Tim was a sweet child, but his hesitance to act and speak was more than just the nervousness of a child in an unfamiliar setting. If Ma was honest she would say there was a worry to his actions a consciousness of his actions that shadowed him constantly. More than how he acted however was how he reacted. From when they were small Ma had always shown her children and even he grandchildren the basics of self reliance, how to cook, to clean, to take care of themselves. The wonder and surprise Tim unwittingly showed while he had helped her reminded her of two other young boys she knew, both of whom had childhoods that were anything but childish. The first was older now, but Jason Todd had spent his early life on the streets and Ma could never forget that look of amazement he held in his eyes when Alfred had presented him with the simple gift of fresh laundry. The second child rung much closer to home, in fact he was most likely sharing smile and a laugh with her husband in the bright red barn she had sent Tim walking towards moments before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daddy, daddy if you could only see<strong>_

_**Just how good he's been treating me**_

_**You'd give us your blessing right now**_

_**'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please~**_

Fumbling with the radio dial to try and lower the volume Artemis studied the wall of her home, Old photos littered the walls bringing on a juxtaposition of the warmth of nostalgia and the ice of abandonment. A slam against the kitchen counter roused Artemis quickly and she turned lightly to be met by the cold stare of Jade's eyes.

"Remained me to chuck these when I get the chance." Indicating the photo to her right, were two mixed race children sat atop a blonde Caucasian mans shoulders smiling at the camera.

"Sure thing…" With a slight flinch in her voiced Artemis replied. Moving away from her sister slightly to pull her toast out from under the grill.

"Sighing a little jade moved back little taking in her sister. "He isn't coming back" Jade's voice softened to just above a whisper as she broached the subject with her sister.

"I know!" The sudden hardness in Artemis' voice shocked jade a little before the conversation died between them.

"Toast?"

"What?.." Looking up Jade saw Artemis offering her a piece but feeling her stomach churn declined with a wave of the hand. "No thanks, not feeling up to food quite yet."

"Hangover?"

"Maybe…Clark said I threw up this morning but I don't quite remember it…"

"Weird, your not one for it usually…Through anything can happen. I men hell I almost slept with Wally last night." Laughing at the statement Artemis noted Jades smile.

"Almost? Careful Tigress, your losing your touch."

"Not me, he got really blubbery after…" topping herself Artemis crammed in a mouthful of her breakfast.

"After what?" Interested in the sudden development Jade began to grin while grilling her sister.

Feeling the brush rise in her cheeks Artemis hung her head in shame for a time.

"Out with it Crock!"

"You can't repeat this to anyone, got it?"

"I make no…"

"Jade!"

"Fine, just tell me your whining is becoming insufferable."

"Well, we were about to…do it. And there was…talking going on."

"Oh kinky"

"Shut up…" The blush felt like fire on her skin but Artemis soldiered on regardless. "Well anyway I said… I said that 'I love dick'…"

"Oh my God…what?!" Struggling to hold in the bursting laughter Jade made an effort to straighten herself up upon seeing Artemis' face. "Go on…"

"That's it…that was when he started blubbering…"

"What the fu…well it could have been worse…"

"How?"

Fixing her sister with a Cheshire grin Jade spoke quickly with hardly concealed amusement. "You might have actually slept with him."

* * *

><p>Freesias lined the path to the barn, and though it was autumn and as such the plants were flowerless Tim imagined that in late spring this path was beautiful. To his right Tim noticed the small vegetable garden that was presumably Martha's personal patch, that is to say not for monetary gain a burst with what would be in a few short weeks make a bountiful harvest.<p>

To say the least this place stunned Tim. It was the amalgam of the American dream, so much so that Tim felt guilty for soiling it with his presence. For after all how can child who has no right to dream, impose himself on the dream of others? Sighing Ti carried on down the path refusing to mope in this situation. People as nice as the Kent's…and Conner didn't need to bare his cross with him.

* * *

><p>Ok so it's not a big as the others, but size isn't everything ;).<p>

Bad jokes aside, I'm back and I hope you guy's haven't given up on me yet.

See ya again soon.


	9. Chapter 9: The Plot Thickens

"I'm really starting to hate those Russian dolls."

"Because they're so full of themselves?"

"...Shut up…What did one ocean say to the other?"

"Nothing they just waved."

"Stahp!"

"No."

"…What kinds of bees make milk?"

"Boobies!"

"Stop stealing my lines!"

"It's not my fault your about as funny as hepatitis." Smiling through all of his teeth Clark watched Conner seethe from the loft of the barn, quite literally looking down at the other boy.

"Better to be as funny as than to have." Returning the smile Conner less than carefully placed sacks of seed one atop the other in an unordered fashion.

"Are you two always this belligerent or do you have to work at it?" Leaning against the chipped paint of the barn door Tim smiled carefully at the two boys.

"It's all natural mate."

"I'm not sure if to be impressed or worried." Stepping further into the barn Tim draws closer to Conner as another voice from the corner of the room speaks.

"Worried!" Smiling with his head bent over the hood of a seemingly disused truck Pa is quick to chuckle. "I'd hate to imagine what would happen if they actually worked on hating each other."

"I'm picturing an infinite crisis."

Chuckling to himself Conner moves to lean one arm on Tim's shoulder. "Or a really long Halloween?"

Smiling up at Conner Tim quickly shuck out from under the other boys arm, moving closer towards Pa. "So Martha sent me out her to give an extra hand, anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you're some kind of trained mechanic son." Scratching his head and looking back to the engine Pa grimaces at the internal mechanism. Meanwhile a small smile forms on Tim's face.

"Hey Con, Wanna have a little fun?" Still smiling to himself Tim turns to look the other boy in the eye only to be struck by a glowing blush and grin. "Grow up Conner…" Shaking his head Tim presses on with his point. "I'll bet you that if I can fix that truck, you have too…well I didn't think this far ahead yet…"

Still smiling to himself Conner nods a little before really thinking about it. "What do I get if you can't though?"

"What do you want?"

"Your ass!" The words come flat and voiced with bellicose. Resulting in a receptive glare from both Conner and Tim. "What? ,Only trying to resolve the belligerent sexual tension you two are reeking of right now, that's all. Promise! " Descending the stairs of the barn Clark gives of a caustic smirk.

"Jealous he doesn't love you?" Replying with a smirk of sarcastic irony Tim turns from the conversation to move over to where Pa Kent is leaning over a rusted carburettor.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Stopping next to Conner, Clark continues to smirk as he watches Tim walk away. "What does Lady even know about cars?"

"I have no idea…" Resenting the implication of Tim's inability Conner just leans back with a smile. Trusting the boy to know what he's doing.

* * *

><p>Moving under a swift kick the assailant follows up with a punch to the solar plexus. A punch that is thank fully avoided by the target only to be caught by the elbow of the assailant as they pulled back from the punch.<p>

"Guard! Attacks are often…" Stopping for a second drying to think of what words to use Cassandra bit her own lip just a little. "…'follow through'."

"Noted, but..." Moving in a back hand spring Steph' smiles pushing hear and sweat from her brow "Can we break?"

"Sure."

Immediately Steph dropped to the floor lying starfish across the sparing mats. Breathing heavy she simply lay there for a second catching her breath. Slowly under a little weight the mats beside her began to dip as Cassandra took up the space besides her.

Breathing a little and with a side glance Cass' speaks slow breaking the fragile silence. "Were I much too tougher on you?"

Taking a moment to answer Steph sigh's a little "'Was I too tough on you' Cass, not 'Were I much too tougher on you?'."

"Oh." Disappointed Cass resumed biting her tongue while thinking over the words, determined to get the syntax right.

Feeling her pseudo sister's disappointment roll of her in waves Steph relaxed a little raising her hand laterally to squeeze Cass' shoulder. "Don't worry; you'll get it eventually. How are the lessons going anyway?"

"They help, 'little."

"A little?" Steph corrected

"Yes, like you a little annoying."

"…Yeesh, you can't even insult people right." Pushing herself to stand Steph turned as Cass' spoke.

Moving to a sitting position Cass' smirked "Usually I just knock you on your butt, is better than speaking 'hard words'." Emphasizing by punching her hand and clasping her fist.

"Yep, deffo a decent alternative. Though do try to avoid having Bruce bail you out again." Smiling and blowing out a raspberry Steph cartwheel back before vaulting onto a horse.

"At least Bruce knows about her extracurriculars." Stepping into the gym Jason is quick to defend his raven headed sister. "You'd have to fake your own death to get out of the grounding he'd give you if he ever found out about Leslie and a certain African continent."

Fumbling a bit and slightly losing her balance before catching herself before falling, Steph turned her own version of her families patented death glare on her elder brother. "Ah Jason, I do love these 'War games' we play." Dismounting from the horse with ease the girl marched up to her brother raising her head to properly continue glaring at him. "But _you _are no one to comment on other peoples little mistakes, especially in regards to Bruce."

"Back up before theirs another death in the family, little girl."

"You wanna' go?" Both had reduced their eyes to slits, sapphire battling jade for dominance. With a twitch at her lip Steph softened into a vindictive smirk. "You smell like copper, time for a touch up maybe?" Indicating her brother's hair as she spoke Steph flashed her eyebrows up before pushing past him with a swing in her hips to exit the gym; Cassandra soon in tow.

"The amusement factor of your belligerence is running thin Todd."

"Love you too devil boy, but isn't it past your bed time?"

Thinking dark thoughts Damian retreated a little but before dissolving completely into the darkness of the Wayne manor left a few parting shots. "Our family goes through enough shit outside of these walls and while I can barely stand to breath the same air as you people that my father has forced me to share a house with, I never the less do not wish you too kill one another."

"…That made no sense…why do you talk like that?"

"Because I unlike some," a pointed look at Jason " Have an IQ that is not sequential to my age."

"I feel like I should be insulted but when you talk I sorta…" Trailing his sentence off without a proper finish Jason begins to leave the room whistling a tune, a distant look in his eyes and an angry little demon fuming behind him.

The melody floating from his lips echoed around the spacious albeit gothic halls of the manor. Dancing on still air through innumerable corridors the sound would eventually fail to reach the ears of a young man who had his head buried in the sand - well actually a perfectly plump pacific coast double down pillow.

"You know this royal blue cashmere shirt has a kink in the stitching right?"

"Shoop falshim da herup meeh!"

"Yep , lift shoulder, it's a half lipped stitch, I think it's a kink in the design." Musing slightly at the thought Barbara effortlessly replaced the shirt to its rightful place while in the meantime avoiding a perfectly plump pacific coast double down pillow that had been rather forcefully ejected from Dick's bed in the direction of her head. "You seem grouchy this morning? Wanna get a non-fat mocha latte with foam?"

"No! I wish to sit here and wallow. Thank. You!"

"No can do I'm afraid Richard." Falling onto the bed with a flop and zero grace Barbara drew heavy eyes on the silhouette of Dick's face, which was firmly staring dead eyed and lock jaw at the ceiling above him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No!"

"Wanna sing about it?"

"No!"

"But you love to sing, you're like a little robin, you never pass up on the opportunity to sing! Come on, I'll get you started." Taking a deep breath and smiling to her best friend Bab's starts, a soft though unskilled alto resounding in the room.

"_**Lisa likes brandy and the way it hits her lips**__**  
><strong>__**She's a rock 'n' roll survivor with pendulum hips**__**  
><strong>__**She's got deep brown eyes that've seen it all**__**Working at a nightclub that was called The Avenue**__**  
><strong>__**The bar men used to call her "Little Lisa, Looney Tunes"**__**  
><strong>__**She went down on almost anyone**__**From the hard time living 'til the Chelsea days**__**  
><strong>__**From when her hair was sweet blonde 'til the day it turned grey**__**  
><strong>__**She said, "L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.**__**  
><strong>__**You've got more than money and sense, my fri-eck!"**_

Cut short by another violent pillow Bab's is not best pleased to say the least, even as Dick moves to a sitting position and treats her to a glare worthy of pandemonium her resolve does not waver.

"The fuck is wrong with you bird brain!"

"This is not GLEE! There is no need to spontaneously burst into song every time someone has a problem."

"Said the pot to the kettle." Snarking aside, the two friends continued to glare before one pair of eyes began to weaken.

Fluttering to a half lid Dick dropped his gaze from Barbara's eyes, beginning to thumb his sheets. Despite her cavalier attempt at raising his mood Dick was glad for her presence. Something about a girl that knows him better than he does is; reassuring. In fact it may be exactly what he needs right now.

"You're the smart one Bab's, what do you think is wrong with me?" Finally looking her in the eye Dick poses the question, with a split conscience. Should he be doing this; will it kill him if he doesn't?

"Well…" Considering the evidence for a second Barbara takes a while to answer. "The last time you refused to sing about your hurt feelings was…The, um – noodle incident with Kory and Roy." Sighing a little and taking Dicks hand with a gentle squeeze and a smile Barbara gives her final assessment. "You sir, are suffering from a broken heart. Though that does indeed pose more questions than it answers."

Stopping to wonder, if only for a second just how intelligent Barbara is, Dick lets out a ragged breath he had no idea he was surprising and raised his hand to caress one of Bab's vermillion curls. "That Tim kid is very observant."

"What?"

"I have always had a thing for red heads."

* * *

><p>"Aaaand: done!" popping the hood down on the truck Tim surveyed the barn grinning himself silly.<p>

"…"

"…"

"..Well Con', this one's a keeper." Lifting his cap to aerate his head and wiping the sweat from his brow that the early afternoon sun had formulated Jonathan Kent smiled with all his teeth at the oil slicked teen.

"Ok…so maybe lady has some skills." Jesting from his newly acquired perch of the barn banister Clark Smirks for the Nth time that afternoon and something about those pearly whites frankly: pisses Tim off.

Taking a rag from his back pocket Tim begins to clean off his hands all the while taking bold steps towards Clark. Soon standing directly in front of the much larger boy and reaching up to stroke the collar of his polo shirt.

"Wouldn't you like t' know. Puddin'" Though the vocal tic feels like acid in his mouth Tim takes the opportunity to push just forcefully enough to have Clark almost fall from his perch, before grasping the collar more harshly and preventing the other boy from going much further. For a moment the two boys are left staring at one another, Tim's eyes: cerulean turned ice reflecting the shock on Clark's face. No one ever pushes him: ever. Releasing Clark and ignoring the seething look of indignation that the boy shot at him like beams of heat vision Tim displaces himself to stand with Conner.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

"Get down on all fours close your eyes and suck really hard when I tell you too?" Now obviously Conner didn't actually say that. It's what he wanted to say; it's what he thought, but what he actually said was.

"You have definitely done just enough." Smiling at his own self-censorship Conner swings an arm around the other boy, momentarily forgetting himself. When his mind finally harkens back to the conversation he and Tim had on the back porch he frets to find his arm firmly placed around Tim's shoulders. Fearing the inevitable rejection it is Conner's turn to stiffen under the contact.

"You ok Con? You seem a little stiff."

Now that wasn't the reaction Conner had expected, but he was not going to complain any time soon.

"Fine, great actually! "

"Good because I have a favour to ask." Breaking back into the conversation Pa is quick to pull the two boys attention.

"Oh really" Quirking an eye brow; intrigued Conner smiles as he lets Pa speak.

"Remember the "Thing" I told you about at Harrisons a few weeks ago."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I got word by his son that it should be ready by around three. Its half two now. You think you could go and get it for me? Take the truck. Test out our new mechanics work."

* * *

><p>A visit from the family is something that can have even the greatest of men trembling and reduced to mush. Conner had literally dragged everything out of Roy and now he was going to repeat the process: but on his own terms, if that's any better.<p>

Throwing a worn leather jacket against uncomfortable seats Roy ungracefully deposited himself in a similarly uncomfortable chair. The low lighting making his hair appear frail and washed out; his face gaunt Roy ran a shaking hand through amber locks. Clearing his voice heavily he began to unload.

"So last time, last time I think I told you about Jade. And since the last time – sorry it's been so long by the way – I, I don't know thinks seem different now. I mean yeah she's still with Clark – The human brick house Douche bag…Conner's…Brother? Cousin? Thing… - But every time she even mentions him, it's like she freezes, like she doesn't want to talk about him. Like maybe she doesn't even really want to be with him for real. Though that could be wishful thinking on my part."

Shifting in his chair: pulling one leg to rest under the other on the chair Roy takes a moment to collect himself. Interlacing his fingers to rest his head again Roy takes a deep breath and continues.

"You'd think that after the...Noodle Incident with Kory and Dick I would have learned to keep my big fat head out of other people's relationships. Yeah, not quite." Letting out a sort of bitter chuckle Roy looks dead ahead for a time getting his breathing under control. "So yeah, anyways as I was saying...uh, what was I saying?" Blinking little after losing his train of thought Roy genuinely smiles for a second. "Anyways, so Conner can home this afternoon, he's ok by the way, But it does bother me how well he knows me. It's like he's some kind of telepath, like Megan or some shit. But I'm off topic, he just dragged everything I'm telling you out of me and I don't know why but having to talk about it on his terms rather than mine it's like…like…"

"Frustrating?"

Jumping a mile out of his skin Roy whips around to star dead into the eyes of the very last person he wanted to see.

"Do you always do that doctor Cross? It's rather rude to listen to other peoples conversations."

Stepping further into the room Pietre Cross is quick to smile at Roy before replacing it with a slight grimace. Considering Ms' Dearden's current medical sate I would hazard to suggest that your 'conversation' was rather one sided anyways."

Breathing out a sigh of anger Roy stands gathered his coat and made for the door. "You had no right to listen to that."

"Maybe not but, wouldn't you prefer to have a conversation with someone who can give a response. You are well aware that your medical insurance covers counselling right?"

"Perfectly, thank you!" Casting one last room into the dim room Roy take's but a second to glance over to his sister. Lying motionless in a hospital bed as a violent dieses ravages her body, blonde hair lying dry and limp against sickly pale skin. With a final shake of his head Roy finally leaves.

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

"So what?"

"Don't be a butt head, what's in the box?"

"I don't think anyone has called me a butt head since I was in pre-school"

"Maybe not to your face…"

Sending Tim an irritated look Con takes a step forwards as the line progress towards the counter.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Pardon?"

"Well frankly this morning you looked like a stiff wind might take you down, now you're ready to go up against Clark and talkin' all kinds of smack."

"Ok, home skillet no need to get all nineties' on me-"

"See that there…Where did the mouth come from?" Shrugging a little Tim grins up at the taller boy who finds himself smiling in response. "Though I suppose it isn't all that unwelcome, it's just odd…its like sugar and ice…Are you bipolar?"

Eyes widening and almost screaming out a laugh it takes Tim until the two reach the counter to order before he has himself under control. "O..o-ok, tha..that was brilliant!"

Gritting his teeth and lowering his voice Con spoke again "Your scaring me Tim and the nice lady who is looking at you like you might pull out an axe anytime soon would like your coffee order please."

"Right, um Assam tea if you have it please? Smiling to the girl behind the counter Tim orders before turning his back to the counter to survey the coffee shop Conner had insisted about stopping at before they returned to the farm. Scanning the store from top to bottom Tim smiles at the very different people that populate the shop. From the trio in the corner made up of a blonde guy and a slightly large dark bordering on blue haired boy sat across from a loud pink haired girl. Or in the other corner where a very large blonde boy; he must have been either a rugby player or a football guard sat with his fingered intertwined with a much smaller dark hair guy wearing a red scarf and telling his white hair twin to immediately cease making wrenching noises. With a ring of the bell Tim's attention is brought to the front door where another group were just entering the store. Fronting the group a massive boy with green eyes was leering quite intently at the boy furthest to his right, who was in tern giving a deathly glare to someone Tim assumed was his boyfriend because of their hands on each other's hips while he chatted happily away to the first boy. Behind them three girls in cheerleading outfits despite the fact of it being a Saturday trailed closely behind them. The dark Latina held one of the blonde next to hers pink tightly while the third girl, another blonde seethed about something trivial.

"Yo dude!" Jumping a little as Conner batted his steaming cup against the side of his head Tim started to bat his attacker off before taking the cup from him happily.

"Thanks, what do I owe you?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something..." Trailing off and leaving Tim to splutter a little Con headed for the exit.

Taking one last look about the store Tim begins to speak voicing something that had been bugging him since the group had entered moments earlier. "Hey Con?"

"Hm?" Indicating he's listening while taking a drink Con allows Tim to continue.

"What's with this town? Like it's nice and everything but what's with everyone being so accepting?"

"Um…What?"

Very unsure on how to actually word his query Tim started to fumble with his words before Conner cut him off.

"Ok so what you really mean is why was no one batting an eye at the amount of gays that were in the Café?"

Caught off guard by the blunt force of the sentence Tim stutters again, blushing a little out of embarrassment .

"The simple fact is that everyone does. You think I don't know what people say behind my back? What you should be asking is why do you find it odd that people do bat an eye lid."

"Conner, I didn't..."

"I know you didn't and it's alright. Though frankly no one can help being gay as much as they can help being a boy or a girl or black or white And I don't see you questioning the mixed genders in there."

"…Right, sorry?"

"No problem but to answer your question more realistically, the LGBT scene in that store is substantially hire because the woman who owns it; Kate just so happens to be the biggest lezzer you will ever meet." Smiling at himself and laughing to lighten the mood Conner swings an arm around Tim and leans in close." The girl behind the counter: Betty is her niece. Me and Casey used to have a bet going to see if she was more like her aunt than she was letting on. We used to take turns to see who's flirting she would respond too." Smiling again and letting out a cackle Conner continued to head towards the truck retelling Tim a few old stories.

* * *

><p>"Mercy, would you mind heading to the hotel toot sweet."<p>

Sagging in the comfort of his own Limousine Lex Luthor pulls to untighten his tie but jumps when a soft voice speaks from the dark.

"Rough day dear?"

"Nothing that murdering some rather more annoying acquaintances even more annoying daughters couldn't help."

"Well meow, Lover." Leaning forwards, leaning her elbow to pop up her chin across her legs Talia Al Ghul is quick to spread a grin across delicate Caucasian - Arabic features before throwing a dossier onto Luthors lap. "We at the league do hope you know what you are doing Alexander."

"Business? Really Talia. You do know what the tabloids have been saying about us right?"

"Yes, you'd be surprised at what resource I have available to me wouldn't you. The body doubles were convincing were they not?"

"Defiantly." Grinning a little thinking over the rather graphic shots that a few international news corporations had procured. "Though I will say that you weren't exactly generouse with them were you."

"I only speak the truth…Well when it suits me."

Stopping to laugh like old friends Lex abruptly stops when he begins to thumb through the dossier in his lap.

"Shit!" Carefully reviewing the photos in hand he's brow creases and Lex looks hard at Talia. "These are real?"

"Yes, very much so. You know the man cannot be controlled and yet you went against the direct orders of the group and contacted him anyway. You know that man is rash, unpredictable…Insane."

"But he gets the job done with the right incentive, and can stink up a fuss big enough to cover us if need be."

"Thanagar is already watching Lex, I do hope you know what you are doing."

"Bloody Hawks!" Looking over the images once more Lex stops at the last. Strangely lit and a little blurred the image is none the less perfectly clear. A blood stained card lies in the ashen remains of many men's bodies, snow already starting to settle on the face of the joker.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hit it up, hit up!"<strong>_

"_**Won't let you rest!"**_

"_**Hit it up, hit up!"**_

"_**This is not a test!"**_

"_**Hit it up, hit up!"**_

"_**Gotta' Gimme your best"**_

"_**So get your ass up!"**_

"_**Show me how you burlesque!"**_

The music thumping out of the radio time smothers his face in his hand flushing red as Conner dances and sings and just loses himself in the seat next to him.

"You are so gay dude…"

"So?" Laughing out loud as the music continues Conner makes a quick turn and heads through the back gate into the Kents yard. "Everybody loves Christina and this film was fabulous!"

"Everybody?"

"Everybody!"

Biting his lip and feeling like a bit of a hypocrite Tim takes a breath and loses himself, tearing into the song.

"_**A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice." **_

"_**She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice!"**_

"_**Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut!"**_

"_**Give a little work, what!?"**_

"_**Up on the table, we be dancing al night!"**_

"_**Yee~eah!"**_

Suddenly the char jerks to a stop Conner hitting the break a little harder than he had intended.

"Sorry…but you were right. Everybody does love Christina." Smiling Tim makes his way out of the char to hear Conner talking a little dumb founded in his direction.

"You defiantly didn't sing like that yesterday…God you have to take music!"

Turning to rest on the car roof Tim smiles a little coy at the other boy.

"I do actually."

"No kidding, keep that up and it'll be A's all round."

"I wasn't that good..." Blushing a little under the attention another voice speaks out to qualify Conner's praise.

"You were a little pitchy but, I happen to know that Dinah is looking for a countertenor that can hit a high F. Plus if you can kill a vocal run like that on a regular basis...well, Richard Grayson may have some competition this year." Surveying Tim under dark sunglasses, enjoying the last of the summer heat Lois stood leaning against the railing of the back porch of the farm house. Book in hand she smiled gently at the two boys. Gone was the draconic instructor Tim had met the day before, this was a calm almost friendly woman who was probably just here to enjoy time with her family. "Have fun hitting the town boys?"

"It could have been better." Marching up the stairs to the back door with Tim in tow Conner spoke with a smile.

"Betty still not giving any hint's?"

"Nope!"

"That girl is outstanding." Shaking her head a little Lois allowed the boys to retreat into the shade of the house were Ma Kent immediately cornered them.

"Dear god, look at the state of you two." Shooing them up the stairs little by little Conner laughs and tries to bat her off. Tim just goes along for the ride.

"Come on Gram 'ma, were find." That comment resulted in a smack around the head for Conner.

"You are filthy! Now go find some of your old clothes for Tim to ware. Tim honey the Bathroom is on the left up and right for hot water."

"Um…ok then…" Only slightly weirded out by being told to take a shower by a woman he met less than a half a day ago Tim follows the instructions none the less.

"Hey Tim I'm going to leave these cloths on the chair by the bathroom door, ok!" Calling from a bedroom down the hall Tim shouts a reply in return, stepping into the shower to let the warm spray envelope him.

Meanwhile a little way down the hall Conner is busy digging through an old wardrobe in what he and pretty much everyone else would consider 'his room'. Truth be told Conner had been visiting the Kents for at least a decade. Lex and Clark SR had been friends through high school; god knows why Lionel had sent Lex here, but that is a different story altogether. The Kent's had looked after Conner when his father hadn't been available or had a business meeting in a part of the world where a child would just ' get in the way'. They were like family to him even without a blood relation. And even with a blood relation like Clark JR to be an ass all the time.

Brushing something with softness borne through age and many washes Conner stopped his musing to remove an old red flannel shirt from the very back of his closet. Remembering how old this shirt was and rubbing the soft wool between his fingers Conner suddenly had a strong urge to make Tim ware this shirt; this very shirt that he had worn so many times before. Quickly collecting everything else that Tim might need after realising just how he had taken musing Conner rushed down the hall as the bathroom opened just a crack to reveal a wet and flushed Tim looking a little confused.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh" Feeling his face burn a little Conner Passed through the clothing while averting his eyes to the best of his ability, before turning around away from the door. "Uh…not to rush you but I kinda need to shower too…but you know no rush…" Greeted with silence Conner quickly reached for his phone out of habit, checking for any missed texts or calls.

"The fuck…" See four different messages on his phone Conner freaked out a little before opening each of them.

_From: Bart_

_Dude, Wally blew up this morning. Srsly he was nuts. You get home ok last night? _

Smiling a little at the text Conner typed out a quick reply.

_To: Bart_

_Got ur bk jack, bitches b crazy. Yeah, somehow ended up at Tim's. DW nothing fun happened. ;)_

Moving through a text from his service provider and a drunk, rather rambling and angry text from Casey; both of which he chose to ignore Conner stopped on the final message.

_From: Mercy_

_Your father would like a phone conversation. Please see that you contact him asap._

Sighing a little and knowing he was going to regret this Conner thumbed through his recent Contacts and hit dial on the one labelled: Dad.

Placing the phone to his ear Conner listened to the drone of the dial tone before the click went of and he began to speak.

"Hey dad, Mercy said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes I believe she sent that message around an hour and a half ago." Coming down cold across the line, Lex's words fall hard on Conner.

"Sorry."

"As you should be, punctuality is everything son. But we are getting beside the point. I sha'nt be returning for another two weeks in addition to the month I shall also be away. I have updated your account accordingly. Tell Mercy if there is anything else you may need, I am going to be very busy in the meantime."

Without even the chance to ask a question or say goodbye Conner is listening to dial tone once again. Left feeling cold from the conversation Conner can only stare at his phone for what feels like an eternity before a voice sounds behind him.

"What exactly were you thinking giving me this?" Turning Conner is greeted by a sight that made his mouth go dry and ignites a flame that the resent contact with his father had extinguished. Tim is wearing the shirt and boxers that Conner had chosen… and nothing else. It then occurred to Conner that he had not properly thought about how the shirt would fit Tim. While it was not comically large it extended past the leg of his underwear and gave the impression that Tim was wearing nothing but that shirt. Noting the look that now graced Conner's face Tim quickly gathered the rest of his clothes and headed for the bedroom. Conner's eyes following him the entire way, an eyebrow raising when the shirt started to ride up a little around the other boys buttocks.

"Not bad…"

Safely in Conner's room Tim sighs in relief, despite his seeming innocents he could very much feel Conner watching him. The attention isn't bad, Tim Is just, unused to it and granted Conner is a very nice guy. Tim is not the kind of person who can risk getting too close to hi: or anyone for that matter. Dressing quickly, or at least faster than necessary Tim makes his way down into the kitchen to see if he can help; and to help take his mind off of other matters.

"So you must be Tim then!"

Having just entered the kitchen Tim jumps a little ass the voice speaks in a loud, deep yet somehow safe voice. "Correct Mr Kent, or do you prefer Superman: they called you that at Smallville high and at Metropolis metropolitan university because of your unusual aptitude for American football. "

"…Lois wasn't kidding wasn't kidding about your fanboying."

"She…she mentioned that?"

Chuckling a little Clark Presses on with the conversation. "Yeah, though I think she is secretly impress and that is enough to scare me. The world is your oyster if you can impress Lois lane."

"Are my ears burning?" Stepping in from the back porch Lois slings a hand around Clarks waste planting a kiss on his cheek. "Singing my glories I hope?"

"Always dear." Returning the gesture with a smirk Clark turns to regard Tim who has been dragged: somehow willingly into discussing the viability of Bulmer and Katz's reception models when compared to the hypodermic needle method.

The boy is nothing like Bruce said he should be...Thinking hard Clark catches every movement, every gesture that Tim makes. Nothing however pertains to the fact that according to Bruce this kid should be dead. Granted, there is no way to know that this Tim Drake, and Tim Drake the son weapons expert Jack Drake are one in the same, but still the circumstances are…Unusual.

"Clark!"

"Wha…" Shouting and waving a tea towel in front of his face Ma shoos her son out of the room to set the table while she, Tim and Lois plate up dinner and move extras into the dining room. Picking up the last of the plates Tim is the last person to enter the dining room, stopping in the door way as every eye in the room turns to him. Freezing for a second Tim watches as Conner smiles in his direction Moving forwards to table to place the plate he's carrying down and take his seat next to Conner he smiles a thank you as Pa clears his throat.

"Grace?"

Smiling again Tim takes the hand of Lois on his right and Conner to his left, this time maybe not joining in with the prayer but defiantly thanking someone up there for this moment.

* * *

><p>"So that wasn't so bad was it?" Stepping out onto the front porch many house latter Conner poses the question to the other boy smiling a little as he does.<p>

"I have no idea what you're on about." Stepping out to join up side by side with Conner Tim notices in the distance Ma and Pa are sat together on a tree swinging bench moving gently in the slow moving evening air. "They really are sweet you know you're lucky to have them."

"I do…" Hiding a shy smile Conner tugs Tim towards his car waving to Ma and Pa who seem to have noticed their leaving in the meantime. Clutched in Ma's hand the step of a gladiolus in full bloom, and a ruby adored chain around her neck.

"It was their fortieth, You didn't tell me it was their anniversary today."

"You got all that from a flower?"

"Tradition dude…don't you know these things?"

"Shush…and no today isn't their anniversary, tomorrow is. Pa is terrible at keeping secrets he must have given Ma her present early."

"Ok we need to leave now." Laughing a little Conner enquires as to why, and Tim simply replies "Because I'm going to die of a cuteness overload and I don't want to die on these nice peoples lawn."

Smiling at the remark Conner leads Tim to his car quickly all the while making a snide comment.

"'Cuteness overload'? Dude you are so gay!"

* * *

><p>Pulling onto the white gravel of Tim's drive way Conner cut's his car engine and smiles across to the boy besides him. For a moment the two sit in silence letting it wash over them until a faint beats wafts its way to their ears and Tim's face becomes stretched and gaunt: Afraid.<p>

"You OK dude?" Staring stone face up at his manor Tim nods a little before exiting the car silently. Only to have Conner do the same and follow him up the path. "Seriously, you look like you've seen a ghost.

"Nothing like that…" Making it to the front door Tim enters his home and the music hits them both at full blast.

"_**I don't care who thinks were silly!"**_

"_**You be daffy and I'll be dilly."**_

"_**We'll order up two bowls of chilly!"**_

"_**Setting the woods on fire!"**_

Just over the music the sounds of padding feet can be heard making their way down the hall only for their owner to come into full view.

"Heyyo Timmy-Boy…And friend?" Seemingly confused by Conners very existence the woman stumbles drunkenly up the hall and extends her hand to him.

"Call me Harley, everyone does!"

* * *

><p>Well it has been awhile hasn't it just me or do I seem more invested in WallyDick than Tim/Kon :p

Songs for this one go too…

'L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N' by Noah and the whale.

'Show me how you burlesque' by Christina Aguilera from the movie Burlesque, which is much recommended.

And 'Setting the woods on fire.' By hank Williams.

Next a couple of things, I really had fun with comic title illusions in this one so see if you can get them all and I described three different groups of people in the Café scene with Tim and Kon, can any of you guess who they are?

Anyways as usual tanks for reading, reviews make me happy and a faster writer CYA. x


End file.
